Like Lovers In A Doorway
by Tamarai
Summary: Set after 3rd film. He's trying to dodge a favour, while she has something to prove. A tale of unlikely romance chock full of misunderstandings, misleads and missed opportunities. ROMY.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Set after 3rd film. He's trying to dodge a favour, while she has something to prove. A tale of unlikely romance chock full of misunderstandings, misleads and missed opportunities. ROMY**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men nor am I affiliated with Marvel in any way.**

**Author's Notes: **I wanted to write a firecracker story, where its all sparks, sparks, sparks between our leads. Some burn, some tickle. A story where everything starts off wrong and ends up right. I'm taking a new spin on Remy, focusing on some of his more 'appalling'(if any of us fangirls can call it that) attributes to help play up the sparks. Marie is a much colder, stubborn and steely girl, hardened by some of her poor past choices. Also done so her character sparks nicely off of Remy's. It's kind of a 'love in bad lighting' story, where we get see our leads at their worst right up to their best. Rated M for language and sexually suggestive content. Once again, I do not know French, but I get by with a little help my friends and internet translators. I also write with minimal accents, we all know our leads have them, so I feel it's unnecessary. The power of imagination works better than all my misspelled words and apostrophes.

* * *

Bobby had called it a 'baby mission'. Marie didn't care. It was still a mission and she was excited to be on it, even if Bobby did convince her to sit in the car and wait. Since she had taken the cure, the best she could hope for were 'baby missions'. This one should be a piece of cake. Otherwise Storm wouldn't have called Marie on board.

Marie held a piece of paper in her hand. A yellow sticky note with only one name scribbled in pen on it.

Gambit.

Storm knew him from years ago it seemed, and apparently he owed her a favour. A favour Storm was now calling in. She was vague when she gave the details of the mission, and had no physical description of the man, citing mysteriously that she hadn't seen him in years to give a proper one. All Storm had done was warn them that this one might be a little slippery and to watch out for tricks.

They were to use Storm's name immediately and, by some code of honour, he would come willingly. Marie didn't quite understand why Storm wasn't going to get him herself. Even more troublesome was that Storm had insisted that Marie go get him, even though she no longer had her powers. Storm had sent Bobby along last minute as a 'just in case' and only because he complained that 'powerless Marie' should not go alone.

Bobby was acting on a level three threat alert for a 'baby mission' once they reached their destination. It was the seediest bar Marie had ever seen, and hanging out with Logan, she had seen plenty. She and Bobby had argued, and inevitably, Bobby convinced her to stay in the car with the doors locked while he went in first. If he deemed it safe, he'd come back for her.

She didn't want to sit in the car. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself— mutation or not. She trained with Logan every morning, and she was a good fighter. Despite what everyone thought, she could handle herself in a bar. Thing was, she just didn't want to fight with Bobby.

See, they were trying to be friends, trying to stay civil. They had been lovers once, briefly, until he had met the adorable and plucky Miss Kitty Pryde. The cards were then stacked against Marie. Kitty could do the one thing with Bobby that she could never do.

Touch.

That was Marie's curse, her cross to bear. Only since the cure, she wasn't bearing it anymore. There was a time when she had once gone by the name Rogue. When she could steal a soul with a mere touch. When she could siphon away a person's life and memories with a simple caress of her bare hand across skin. She had been all the deadlier when it was another mutant she touched, because then, for a brief period of time, their mutant power became her own to command.

She had been formidable before the cure. After it, she was merely human, and the grass was not as green as she thought it would be. Bobby still fell for Kitty, and Marie was left by the way side. She tried not to be bitter, but truthfully she regretted what she had done. After Bobby had left, she didn't care if she ever touched another person again. She'd become a waste of her former self. He'd betrayed her trust and broke her heart, leaving her to lick her wounds in the shadows.

That wasn't her only regret though, she had found a family in the other mutants in Xavier's and since the cure, she felt disconnected from them. She was no longer one of them. No one treated her that way, but she felt it. Call it a self imposed feeling, but that's how she felt regardless. She stayed on at Xavier's in a desperate attempt to be what she had used to be. Mutant.

Storm kept her on retainer gladly. She stated that mutant or not, Marie believed in Xavier's dream and she was welcome to stay and help where she could.

Today was Marie's first field mission since the cure and she was disappointed in herself for letting Bobby talk her into sitting it out.

Speaking of Bobby, his clean cut, boyish good looks and uniform were getting him hassled at the front doors of the bar. Bobby had finally managed to look tough enough to get inside. She laughed to herself. She'd take off her uniform jacket before entering a place like this. Wearing it was like a beacon for trouble here.

Marie drummed her fingers on the dash. The least Bobby could have done was leave her the keys so she could listen to the radio. This was stupid. She'd already been sitting here for fifteen minutes. It was her mission too. In fact, it was her mission _first_. Screw Bobby, she had just as much right to be in that bar as Bobby did. Without giving it another thought, she slipped off her uniform jacket and popped the lock on her door, stepping out of the vehicle. She locked it again before closing the door.

_There_.

Now she had no choice but to go inside the bar.

She walked confidently across the parking lot and reached the doors. She was about to enter the bar when a voice from the shadows spoke to her.

"Wouldn't go in there alone if I were you, ma petite."

A pair of red eyes glowed softly in the shadows. A mutant stood under a broken set of bar lights beside the door, cloaked in darkness. She could see his black outline against the black of the night if she squinted. Judging by where his eyes were, he had to be at least five inches taller than her. She wouldn't have even noticed him if he hadn't spoken up.

_Creepy_.

"I'm looking for someone," she said politely. She distinctly got a hint of danger from the man in the shadows. She was on her guard.

"'Less his name's Trouble, you won't find him in there, Miss Mississippi," the man drawled.

His accent slid down her body like hot oil. He was from Louisiana, a Cajun. She'd recognize the accent anywhere, and he'd recognized hers. She thought she'd all but lost it living in Westchester the past few years.

"Well, then perhaps you could help me. I'm looking for a mutant, goes by the name Gambit."

The dark shadow straightened up against the wall. She'd managed to secure his attention.

"What you want him for?"

"I'm not at liberty to say, but if you know where I could find him—"

"Lots of pretty girls come lookin' for Gambit. Can't help but suspect your reasons for searching him out aren't much different from theirs."

Rogue stared at him aghast for a moment. Did he just imply that she was looking for sex?

"Look," she said annoyed. "I don't appreciate the innuendo. If you know where I can find him could you please just tell me? And if not, could you please excuse me."

Marie had no intention of hanging around outside with a creepy sleaze mutant who hid in the shadows outside dive bars. When he didn't give her an answer, she reached for the door.

She was halfway through the door when he spoke up again.

"You won't find Gambit in there."

She let go of the door. If this was more games…

"And why not?" she asked, slightly agitated.

"Une, you don't know what he looks like, and deux, he's not in there."

Marie clenched her teeth and folded her arms across her chest. He was mocking her intelligence. She could hear it in his voice.

"So, do you know where I can find him then?" she asked, trying to maintain her manners.

"Oui."

"Care to share that information?"

"Perhaps," he mused. "For a price."

She could already picture the dark shadow grinning wickedly. She had a pretty good idea what his price was.

"My momma always warned me not to make deals with devils in dark corners," she answered sweetly.

She jumped back when the figure moved from the wall and out of the shadows. He stepped into the gaudy bar lights and towards her. _Shit_, she thought. He couldn't have been much older than her or Bobby. She assessed him quickly. His eyes lost their glow in the light, startling eyes really. Red iris's surrounded in a sea of pitch black. _Very peculiar eyes_. She didn't really want to look away from them. She forced herself to.

He had dark, auburn brown hair that hung haphazardly in his face. He was taller than Bobby, as she had first suspected, but not as stocky. More lithe. He wore an old, worn out brown trench coat, unbuttoned with a dark shirt and pants. Even under the tacky neon lights he looked as dangerous as he sounded from the shadows. If it wasn't for that damn friendly, familiar Cajun accent she would have been terrified.

He tilted his head curiously to the side. "I've never seen you 'round here before, and I'm not likely to help you with your blonde, cookie cutter boyfriend stirring the place up. That is, _unless there is something in it for me._"

Marie didn't like the way he said those last words. She also didn't like him insinuating that she and Bobby were together.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"You came with him."

"Doesn't mean I'm with him. We work together."

"Last I heard Gambit wasn't involved in any work."

"Well, that's why I need to find him," she snapped back. She was really getting tired of all this back and forth bantering. "What is it you want? Because like I said earlier, I need to talk to him."

The man smiled like the Devil. Marie took another step back without meaning to. The guy unnerved her.

He laughed. "Scared, cherie?" His eyes twinkled.

"No! I just don't like having you stand so close," she lied.

"Like lovers in a doorway," he answered almost absently.

She should have just stayed in the car. Thankfully, the bar door opened and a familiar face walked out. She was actually glad to see Bobby. _That _was a first in awhile. He looked at her like he was about to reprimand her for leaving the car. He was probably going to when he noticed the guy standing there, a little too close to Marie. Close enough that there was no argument that they had been speaking together.

"Who's this?" Bobby asked her, jutting his thumb over to the man.

Marie didn't know. She hadn't asked for his name. She shrugged slightly.

"Hey, buddy? Do you know where I can find a mutant named Gambit?" Bobby asked the man abruptly.

The man smiled again. Fangs would be perfect on a smile like that. "Non. Sorry, mon ami, Gambit has no interest in the gentleman. Can't find him for you."

"Asshole," Bobby murmured. He roughly grabbed Marie's arm and led her away from the man. "Come on, Marie, he's not here."

Marie looked over her shoulder at the man. He was half in the shadows again.

He gave her the same devil's smile and waved slightly. "Au revoir, Marie, ma cherie," he called out.

Rogue rolled her eyes. _Thanks, Bobby._ Now sleazy ultra-creepy knew her name. She got in the car as soon as Bobby unlocked the doors.

"What were you doing even talking to that guy, Marie?" Bobby asked concerned. If he hadn't have dumped her for another woman, she would have thought it was sweet.

"He said he knew Gambit. I was trying to do my job," she answered peevishly.

"That guy's a prick, and it was obvious he was just trying to pick you up. He'd say he knew anyone just to get you to follow him somewhere secluded. You really need to be more careful now. What would have happened if I hadn't have come out when I did?"

She knew what he was getting at.

Her lack of mutation.

"I would have kicked his ass, Bobby. I don't need to be a mutant to do that."


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't the best plan in the world, but Marie was going to do it anyway. She was going back to that bar tonight without Bobby. She was going to find the man she had spoke with outside earlier. Despite what Bobby said, she knew that the creepy mutant knew Gambit. All his body language said so.

This time, she was going back in civilian clothes. She wanted to be as less obtrusive as possible. She put on a black mini skirt with a pair of soft leather, knee high boots. She chose a red, long sleeved sweater and left her hair down. She wore her makeup just a tad darker than she normally would. She would blend in and not attract too much attention, but still look dignified. She made sure her communicator was charged and in her purse, along with some extra cash.

She was disappointed to find that the man was no longer hiding in the shadows when she arrived. She was kind of hoping she wouldn't have to go inside. He had warned her not to enter alone. Then again, the man didn't know she could fight as viciously as anyone in this place. She opened the door and went in.

It was dingy, smoky and probably the entrance way to Hell. It was also fairly crowded. Marie scanned the area, searching for the man she'd spoken to earlier. She didn't see him anywhere. She became a little discouraged, but surely someone else in here had to know Gambit. Bobby just didn't know how to talk to these kinds of people. She headed straight for the bar. Bartenders always knew where their regulars were.

"Hey, pretty lady," someone slurred as a grubby arm draped over her shoulder. "You seem to have lost your drink, I'll get you another."

"I'm sorry," she said sweetly. "I'm here with someone, maybe you've seen him. His name's Gambit?" She hoped to hell this guy wasn't Gambit, otherwise she'd look pretty stupid.

At the sound of the name, the man's arm was suddenly off of her. "S-sorry, my apologies, Miss," he stammered nervously before he took off.

Gambit seemed to be a powerful name to be throwing around in here. She headed up to the bar, fully aware that all the men in the room were now careful to avoid her. Guess nobody messed with Gambit's girl. She also garnered many a wicked glare from the females in the bar. Guess Gambit had more than one girl.

She had managed to flag down the bartender. "Excuse me," she started politely. "I'm looking for Gambit."

The bartender rolled his eyes. "Women always are. Follow me."

He stepped out from behind the bar and led her along the wall to a back room. Gambit was actually here and it was just that easy. She almost giggled with delight. _Take that, Bobby_!

"Well?" the bartender asked annoyed, meaning for her to enter first. He was busy and didn't care about her one way or the other. It was obvious he wasn't going to escort her any further.

Entering the back room of a bar was not the safest thing to do, but her mission was to find Gambit. Now she didn't even need to find the man she'd met earlier to help her, because Gambit was right through this door. A mission had never been easier.

Marie entered the room cautiously.

There, at the back of the hazy room, sat a man at a small desk with a bottle of scotch. He was counting money while scantily clad women draped lasciviously around him. It looked like a scene from a bad movie, and only because that's the only place she'd even seen anything remotely close to this.

Her jaw dropped open when she recognized him. It was the man she'd spoken to outside the bar earlier.

She practically screamed at him in frustration. "You're Gambit?"

He looked up from his counting, recognizing her instantly. "Marie, ma cherie!"

He remembered her name. Impressive, since she'd never given it to him. _Stupid, Bobby_, she cursed silently.

Marie tried to hide her disgust when the women surrounding him disappeared from the room, all with an impatient wave of his hand. It was probably the most sexist gesture she'd ever seen. She had no idea who the hell this guy was, or how on earth Storm knew him. He definitely _did not_ move in Storm's circle of friends.

She went to step closer to him and the desk. He raised his hand up in a gesture to stop. Inexplicably, she did.

"Are you an Assassin?" he asked warily.

"A what?" she asked, startled. He was sexist _and_ paranoid.

"Are… you… an… Assassin?" he asked again. This time he pronounced the words with deliberate clarity and much slower, as though she was hard of hearing or stupid.

"No, I'm not here to kill you," she answered back as politely as she could.

He rose from his chair dangerously.

Marie took a step back.

He smiled sweetly at her. "Hands, palms down on the desk. And if you wouldn't mind spreading your legs—"

"Look, buddy, I'm not here to have kinky sex with you," Marie snapped, her temper flaring. If he wanted _that_ he could call one of his many whores back. Perhaps he had a silver bell for that.

"Gotta be sure you're not an Assassin. I need to frisk you. Nothin' personal," he answered back.

Marie caught the hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh. Uh, right. Sorry." She had no idea why she was apologizing.

She placed her hands on the front of the desk and spread her legs. He moved cautiously out from behind the desk and behind her. She jumped when he first put his hands on her. He snickered briefly and began briskly running his hands up and down her sides, all professional until his hands landed on her upper thighs. The cold patting turned into a soft caress, sliding softly up her skirt. _Definitely not professional_.

Her high heeled boot stomped down hard on his foot in an immediate reaction to his unwanted advances and he jerked back. She deftly swung around to back hand him when he snatched her hand in mid-air by the wrist. Before she could react, he had already weaved her other arm behind her back, expertly holding her. He pushed her roughly into the desk. His body was pressed up against hers and his face was mere inches from hers.

"Not quick enough for an Assassin, petite."

"Let me go. You had it coming."

He gave her the same devil's smile he'd given her outside the bar. "You have nice legs. I couldn't resist," he said as if that was reason enough for his behaviour. "Besides," he added. "You were the one that brought sex into the conversation."

She struggled and he held her tighter, clearly enjoying her predicament. Marie would not let him get the better of her.

"Let me go now, or you'll leave me no choice but to shove my knee so far into your crotch, you'll be hitting octaves only dogs can hear," she growled dangerously.

Excitement flashed through his eyes. "Ah ha! So maybe you are an Assassin."

"I'm not an assassin!" she cried angrily, and much to her surprise, he let her go.

He sauntered back behind his desk and sat back down in his chair. He casually poured himself a drink from the bottle beside him. "'Course you're not an Assassin. I'd be dead before I got my hand past your hem. Drink?" He shook the bottle slightly, as if it would tempt her.

"I don't drink," she bit back tersely, forgetting her manners.

He snapped his fingers and a woman appeared beside him. Marie's lip curled slightly.

"Can I get a Shirley Temple for the minor?" he asked politely.

Marie's patience was wearing thin. "I'm not a minor!" she shouted indignantly. This guy was unbelievable! She had never been so infuriated with someone in her life and she'd only been with him ten minutes. She just wanted to get the hell out of here, preferably with him in tow so she could at least look somewhat competent to Storm _and_ Bobby when she returned.

"Look, Gambit," she said, forcing a smile. "We seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot. I'm here on behalf of Storm."

"Who?" he asked frowning, obviously confused.

"Ororo Monroe," Marie tried again.

She saw recognition flicker across his face.

She had him now_._

"I see you do know that name," she said it quickly before he could weasel out of it.

It was his turn to force a smile.

"Ah, yes, Ororo. How is she these days?" His smile was faker than bleach blonde hair.

"She's calling in a favour you owe her. I need you to come with me, please," Marie retorted with the same pleasant tone.

He blinked. The corner of his mouth twitched before he answered, "Absolutely! Anything for my _good friend, _Ororo." He stood up and grabbed his trench coat from behind him. In a grand gesture he swept up the money from the desk and shoved it into his pockets. "Where are you parked?"

They were walking from the bar to the parking lot in record time. Gambit strolled dutifully beside her. Not once had he attempted to get away. In fact, he had become quite pleasant and helpful since she'd mentioned Storm. He had even told the bartender he'd be gone for a few days.

Marie breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God, he'd stopped giving her trouble. She'd get him back to the mansion and, if she was lucky, she'd never have to see him or converse with him again.

They reached her car and she clicked the power locks.

"Hey, Marie?" he asked her, now in the friendliest terms.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think we could make a quick trip to my apartment? I need to grab something quick. I think 'Ro might want it."

Marie hesitated. She really should get him back to the mansion before anyone started wondering where she had gone… but…

"Sure. Where do you live?" she answered.

He smiled sheepishly. "I'm kinda bad with directions, do you know this area?"

She didn't know the area. It was a miracle she had found this bar again in the first place. "Not really well," she admitted.

He bit his lip, thinking, shifting back and forth. "Would you mind if I drove? We'd get there a lot quicker."

_Ha!_ She almost laughed out loud. She wasn't falling for _this_ trick. There was no way she was handing her keys over unless she was in the car first. He would not be taking off in her car and leaving her stranded.

"Alright." She smiled. "But you don't get the keys until we're both in the car."

He feigned shock. "I'm not trying to steal your car!"

She eyed him suspiciously. She didn't trust him as far as she could throw him. He might try to make a break for it once they got to his place. It was best she keep an eye on him at all times.

"Do you mind if I go inside your apartment with you?" she asked.

He stared stupidly at her for a moment before he answered slowly, "For… sex?"

"What? No! I didn't mean—" she sputtered. She should have known he'd take it that way.

His face lit up with a mega watt smile. "I'm kidding, ma petite! Of course you can come in."

Marie tried to relax as they both got into the car. She fastened her seatbelt after he fastened his.

He noticed and sighed. "You really don't trust me?"

"Don't take it personally," she answered, hoping he'd drop it. She didn't really trust anyone of the opposite sex anymore, and so far, Gambit's track record wasn't very good.

"So, I see you drive stick," he commented, starting up her car.

"Yes, quite well actually," she answered tensely.

He stifled a laugh.

She couldn't believe she just walked right into that one. _Stupid, perverted bastard._


	3. Chapter 3

Gambit kept her occupied in mindless conversation and Marie realized, only too late, that he had used it as a distraction. They had now reached the city limits and were heading out onto the lone, dark highway. Panic crept into her very being. She couldn't believe she'd been so stupid. She never should have gone to get him by herself.

She was now alone in a car with a complete stranger. A stranger that _she_ had given _her_ keys to and let drive _her_ car with _her_ in it out to the middle of nowhere. Just to make matters worse—and her stupidity that much more apparent—she also had no mutation to save her. She also didn't even know what this guy's mutation was_. Oh God,_ she moaned silently in despair. She hadn't told anyone where she was going when she left the mansion_. _

This was not good._ Not good at all._

"Why are we leaving the city?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"We're going to my apartment, like we agreed."

_Okay, Marie, stay calm, _she thought frantically._ Don't upset the psycho driving your car…_

"And where exactly is your apartment?" she asked as calmly as she could.

"The French Quarter."

_Huh?_

The only French Quarter she knew of was in New Orleans…

_Oh Fuck_.

"Turn the car around now!" she screeched.

He looked at her confused. "You said we could go to my apartment."

"Yeah, in _this_ city!"

"Well, you should have specified," he chided.

"You said it was just a quick stop!"

"No, I said it was a quick _trip_. 'Trip' implies more than a few days. You should really learn to listen better."

Marie lost it. "You are going to be sooooo sorry!" she snapped at him in an angry half laugh.

She furiously tore through her purse for her communicator. She'd call Storm—_No_, she'd call _Logan_ to come get her and drag this sorry-pain-in-her-ass back to Storm while she pranced along beside him. Logan would be here in minutes with the Blackbird to rescue her, _oh ho, Gambit was going to be in trouble now…_

Her communicator didn't work. The little green light wasn't even glowing anymore. She had charged it before she left, she was _sure_ she did.

Gambit made a clicking noise with his tongue. "Yeah," he drawled. "Your communicator won't work out here."

An X-communicator worked _everywhere_.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. How did he know it was a communicator? Why didn't he call it a phone?

"And why won't it work out here?" she asked, tired of his damn mind games.

"Because I disconnected it before we left."

"Why would you even do that?" she shrieked and _furthermore,_ how and when did he get into her purse to do it?

He shrugged. "Thought you were an Assassin."

She gaped at him. Unbelievable_. Un-fucking-believable._

"Besides," he continued on. "If you really didn't want to be here, you would have already tried using your mutation on me to bring me back to Storm. Since you haven't, I'm inclined to believe that secretly you _want_ to be here with me, and therefore, I am only obliging to your wishes."

"I don't have my mutation you stupid, stupid ass!" she shouted in frustration.

_That_ rattled him.

"What?"

"I said," Marie replied snidely, "I. Don't. Have. My. Mutation."

"Well, why not?" he asked, completely shocked.

"I hardly think that's any of your business."

"Why?"

"Because you kidnapped me!"

That got him mad.

"I didn't kidnap you! You agreed to come with me. You even said I could drive and look, here I am! Driving!" he argued back.

"Turn around, I'm serious!"

"I'm not turning around because I'm not going back to that damn mansion!" he snapped at her.

If she didn't know any better she would have thought he sounded just as panicked as she did. He'd been at Xavier's before? She had never seen him there, and no one had ever mentioned him.

The car was slowing down. He jerked the car to the side of the road. Gambit slammed his hands down on the steering wheel as the car rolled to a wheezing stop.

"Fuck!" he swore angrily. "Why the hell wouldn't you fill up your fucking car? Who drives around on a quarter tank?"

Marie's jaw dropped in shock before switching back to a venomous rage. "Don't you dare yell at me! Had I planned a road trip, I would have filled the tank!" she shouted back. "I wasn't exactly planning on having my vehicle commandeered by some lunatic friend of Storm's!"

He ran his hands nervously through his hair before tipping his head back on the seat. Then he did the unexpected—he laughed. "Well, neither of us is going anywhere tonight. I call dibs on the backseat." His laugh became a little more maniacal.

Before she could even say anything, he was unlocking his door and getting out of the driver's seat and crawling into the back. He closed his eyes after wiggling around to get comfortable. Marie could only gape at him. She was _not_ sleeping in a car with him. This guy was insane, friend of Storm's or not, she wasn't doing this.

He opened one eye. "You mind not staring at me while I sleep? It's kinda creepy."

Marie whirled around to face the front of the car, folding her arms tightly around her chest_. _Anger quickly gave her courage._ Fine._ If that's how this was going to go down, she could do it. She could sleep in a car with him for one night, but it wasn't going to be comfortable for him. She angrily yanked the seat lever down and dropped the back of her seat as far as it would go. The seat smashed roughly into his legs. She smiled smugly when he jerked up, glaring at her.

"Good night," she purred, deliberately rolling onto her side to face the door, turning her back to him.

It wasn't long before Marie was freezing to death. As the night wore on, the colder it became in the car. She curled herself up tightly, trying to keep warm and keep her teeth from chattering. Her evening attire was never meant for sleeping in car on an autumn night. She was never wearing a miniskirt again, but she was thankful she'd chosen the long sleeved sweater over the spaghetti straps.

She heard _him_ shifting behind her. Great. He was awake too. She instantly became tense and put her guard up.

Something hit her from behind and she screamed bloody murder.

"Jesus!" he shouted over her screaming. "If you don't want the jacket, just say so!"

_Oh God_. Heat rose to her face. He wasn't trying anything. He'd taken off his trench coat and had tossed it over for her to wear. She tentatively took the coat and slipped it on. It was still warm from his body.

"Thank you," she said meekly, completely humiliated.

"Don't mention it…ever," he mumbled.

"I'm really sorry for screaming," she apologized quietly.

He didn't answer or give any sign that he'd heard her. She settled back down, getting used to being enveloped in his scent. It kind of reminded her of sandalwood and cinnamon mixed with stale cigarettes. It was strangely comforting, perhaps because it was the only nice thing she'd seen him do since she'd met him.

She heaved a sigh. She was going to be the laughing stock of the school once she got back tomorrow. _Silly, little Marie, getting tricked into driving to New Orleans._ She could hear it now. Storm would never let her go on a mission again.

She couldn't even convince one stupid guy to come back with her. Who was she kidding? She was no more an X-man than the paperboy was. If only she'd had her mutation. Gambit would have been unconscious in her car and waking up a few hours later in the school's medical lab. Just another reason to add to the list of regrets she had for taking the cure.

She rolled over to deliberately face him, watching him carefully. Why had Storm sent her? This was supposed to be an easy mission and here she was stuck out on an empty highway. She really was not looking forward to her walk of shame back to the mansion tomorrow.

"If you keep staring at me like that, I'm going to start thinking that you want something a little warmer," he purred in the dark.

Marie gasped in anger and disgust. "You're repulsive," she spat, quickly turning to face the door. This was the worst night of her life.

* * *

"Hey, has anyone seen Marie?" Warren asked as he walked into the control room. "I haven't seen her all night."

Storm looked up from her work. "I imagine she's still out on her mission," she answered vaguely.

"Bobby's been back for hours."

_That_ got Logan's attention. He got up from his chair with a concerned look on his face and buzzed the intercom. "Bobby Drake to the control room. Now," Logan growled over the PA system.

"Oh, Logan, _she's fine_," Storm said, clicking her pen. She was not the least bit concerned.

Within minutes, Bobby arrived at the door.

"You wanted me?" he asked coolly.

"Yeah, where the hell is Marie?" Logan asked, not hiding the lingering threat in his voice.

"Honestly, Logan!" Storm cried in exasperation. "_I'm sure she's fine._" She turned to Bobby. "I see you came back empty handed."

Bobby leaned against the door frame and groaned. "Oh God, she went back by herself, didn't she? _He wasn't there, Storm_. I checked with everyone in that seedy place. No one had even heard of him. When I came out, she was getting hit on by some slimy Cajun mutant, said he knew Gambit. I could tell it was just a ploy to get her alone." He sighed the way a parent does when a child disobeys. "I'll go back and get her."

"No need, Bobby. It's her mission and she'll do fine. I wouldn't have sent her if she couldn't handle herself. Thank you," Storm said, brushing off the incident.

Bobby stared at her slack jawed. "With all due respect, Storm—"

"_Thank you, Bobby_, we'll handle it. You are dismissed." Storm waved him off.

He frowned and left the room. Warren followed.

Storm heard Warren ask Bobby if he thought Marie was in trouble as they walked off down the hall. She got up and closed the door.

Logan stared intently at her. "Care to tell me what's going on?" He worded it like a question, but his tone of voice made it a demand.

Storm rolled her eyes. "There's nothing to worry about. She's with Gambit."

"Bobby said he wasn't there."

"And that's why it's Marie's mission, not Bobby's. I knew Marie could find him, that's why I chose her."

"How do you know she's found him?"

She smiled. "Other than the 'slimy', Bobby just described him to a tee."

Logan frowned. "What are you playing at? You told both of them before they left that you had nothing descriptive to say about him. You didn't think a ladies' man with a Cajun accent was notable?"

"What have you noticed about Marie lately?"

He shrugged. "Nothing really."

"She's lost, Logan," Storm answered with a sigh. "She's here without a purpose. Ever since the cure, she's been like a person cut in two. It didn't help with her and Bobby breaking up either. She has something to prove to herself, so I sent her after Gambit."

"So, he doesn't really owe you a favour and you sent Marie out on busy work?" Logan's voice was rising.

"Oh, he owes me a favour, and she _will _bring him back. A mission is still a mission, even if I tailored it to help her out," Storm answered back confidently. "If you are that worried about her, we can get Emma to find her with cerebro tomorrow. But I suggest you give her space and let her find what it is she's looking for. It wasn't so long ago that you didn't know who you were either."

"You're not the professor, Storm."

"I know, but as headmistress, it's my job to help who I can. And I can help her."

Logan made slight face, but knew Storm was right.

"So who exactly is this Gambit?" Logan asked.

It was her turn to shrug. "Just an ex-student who didn't quite work out."


	4. Chapter 4

Marie startled herself awake. She panicked for a few moments when she didn't know where she was. Then the memory of last night came back to her. It wasn't just a bad dream like she had hoped. She was still wearing his trench coat to prove that it had all been very real. She turned to look in the backseat. He was still there. He was awake and watching her—the way a cat does, interested, but not, all at the same time.

"You were watching me while I slept?" she asked, feeling violated. "I thought you said that was creepy."

"It is when _you_ do it."

"Well, it is when _you_ do it, too."

He broke into a smile. It unnerved her. Try as she might, she couldn't figure him out.

"I've decided not to abandon you on this highway," he announced gallantly as if he was ever so noble and doing her a grand favour.

"_Thank you_. Your generosity is admirable since you had _nothing_ to do with this in the first place," she answered back using all the sarcasm she could muster this close after waking up. Apparently it was a lot.

"I thought so and you're welcome." He smiled. He chose to take her words devoid of any sarcasm.

It annoyed her.

"You really believe this isn't your fault," she said, not bothering to hide the amazement in her voice. Nobody was that vain. Nobody.

"I fail to see how it is_. You're_ the one who doesn't fill her car up at the recommended times suggested by the manufacturers themselves."

She smiled back his smile. Two could play this game.

"_You_ knew we were going out of town, and _you_ could have filled it up countless times before we hit the highway. After all, I let you drive. Not a very responsible driver, are you?"

It was his turn to look amazed. The smile he wore only got broader. It was at that moment that she made a decision. She understood him now. More importantly, she understood the rules to the game he had started. He said he would go to see Storm if they stopped at his apartment first. Obviously, he knew Marie wouldn't go to New Orleans and so he thought he had weaseled out of a favour. He thought he had bested her.

If she went to his apartment like she promised, he in turn, would have no choice but to keep his word and come back with her to the mansion. She could kill two birds with one stone. It would take longer, but in the end, Marie would bring him back. She would not have to do the walk of shame she was so dreading this morning. She had him figured out, and now with his recent _generosity_ in not abandoning her, she had the perfect opportunity to stay on him.

Storm had never really specified how long this mission was to take. Marie could use that to her advantage. Really, it wasn't like she was doing anything special at the mansion, or had any pressing matters to attend to there anyway. It was perfect. She felt leaps and bounds better and was ready to con the con.

He was watching her again with his 'cat' look. Complete with tilted head. "Why are you smiling like that?" he asked curiously, now looking a little unsure of himself.

"I'm just a morning person."

He frowned and eyed her suspiciously. "You weren't so happy a moment ago."

"That's because I woke up with you watching me while I slept. Nobody likes to start their day off with creepy overtones. But, now you've decided to come to my rescue and get me out of this awful predicament you've placed us in. So, my day is vastly improving."

He seemed to buy it, although he was awfully quiet.

Several minutes later, he spoke up again. "We're closer to the next city, so we'll hitch a ride south. You can call your team to come and get you once we get there."

They stood side by side on the side of the road. Judging by where the sun was in sky, Marie guessed it was around noon. She still had his coat on and he still had her car keys. Marie couldn't help but think that he thought of it as collateral. He'd keep her presently useless car keys until she gave back his usefully warm coat.

He never asked for his coat back, and she could only assume that somewhere buried deep inside his brain, he had some sort of chivalry he was attending to. It was autumn and it was cold. He was trying to look macho by not shivering or holding his arms crossed tightly around his chest, while she was snuggled up nicely in his coat. She didn't want to admit it, but she kind of admired that. If he could withstand the cold, she would not be complaining about how sore her feet were in her high heeled boots.

Time passed in silence and Marie was surprised when the first car that came their way pulled over. It was a garish looking woman in her late forties-early fifties, who had stopped. Marie could describe her in one word: Cougar. She had rolled down the passenger window and Gambit had strolled up to chat, leaning languidly through her window. Marie couldn't hear what they were saying. She did, however, hear the woman giggle like school girl. Seconds later, the woman opened her door for Gambit.

He turned to Marie and jerked his head towards the car as a 'get in' signal. Marie got into the back seat while he climbed into the front passenger seat. She had no idea how he had just convinced a lone woman to pick him up. He did not look harmless at all.

It wasn't long before Marie figured it out and was repulsed all over again. The woman had turned up the radio so Marie couldn't hear most of the front seat conversation because of the speakers blaring in the back. Little did the woman know that Marie was actually grateful for the loud radio.

She didn't need to hear to read body language, and Gambit was leaning in_ pretty close_ to the cougar…er, lady. Marie felt sick when the woman's hand found its way to his thigh, giving his lap deliberate strokes. Gambit was using sex, or at least the promise of it, to get them a ride.

Marie closed her eyes, trying to block everything out so she wouldn't have to watch what was going on in the front seat. She couldn't believe Gambit was even capable of that. She certainly did not want to see his hand move from his lap into the woman's. Thankfully, it didn't.

Marie couldn't have been happier when they arrived, several hours later, in the city. The woman had dropped them off outside a hotel, but not before inking her phone number on Gambit's arm, using a disgustingly frilly, pink, feathered pen from her glove compartment. She said her good-byes and hoped everything worked out okay for his 'sister' and that he should call her when he had a free moment. It would be worth his while. Marie turned away when the woman caught his face and kissed him.

He was still wiping lipstick off his face when the car sped away. His only redeeming quality was in his own disturbed facial expression. He had not liked the kiss or expected it. Marie was relieved. She couldn't explain why she even cared.

When she had first met him as Gambit, he was surrounded by women and she had been repulsed by the way he waved them about with hand gestures. She thought he was sexist. Now, she was repulsed because he had just let himself get used, all for sake of a ride. It didn't make any sense. She didn't like it and it showed on her face.

"Got something to say?" he asked.

She had a world of things to say. She just couldn't find the words to say it. She furrowed her brow. He wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Do you smoke?" she asked finally, wishing she could say what she really wanted to.

He still wouldn't look her in the eye. "I was using her, cherie. Not the other way around. We needed a ride."

It was a half truth. She knew it was the only answer she'd get from him about the whole incident.

"I asked if you smoked."

"And I answered the question you wanted to ask. But if it matter's that much, no, I don't smoke."

"Your coat says otherwise."

He smiled and turned those eyes to meet hers with an amused look. "It's a vice I gave up, not long ago." He shifted towards the hotel lobby. "Pay phones are over there, best you be phoning your team now."

"Yeah, I should probably let them know that I'm on a quick trip." She sighed, waiting for him to catch on to her words.

He gave her a halfway glance and abruptly handed her back her car keys. "I'll be needing my coat back now."

"Once we get further south, where it's warmer and I'm not so cold," she answered in an off handed way.

"You're not seriously coming with me?"

Confusion and gaping did not suit his features at all.

"Sure am. I said I was."

She wasn't sure he'd follow her to the phones or not. She was worried he was going to bolt on her the minute she was occupied with something else. He did follow her, and Marie wanted to ask him why. He was running from the mansion and she was here to bring him back there, yet he followed her like she had him on a leash.

She dialed the main number, glancing at him. He was preoccupied with licking his thumb and using it to rub out the cougar's phone number. She wouldn't acknowledge that she was happy he wouldn't be phoning her, and that he seemed eager to rid himself of the number.

"Xavier's head office," Bobby's voice answered.

Marie rolled her eyes. Not her first choice of person to speak with. Bobby would have a world of things to say about this. Gambit stopped rubbing his arm and stared at her curiously. He'd caught the eye roll. She wanted to turn away and try and keep some of this conversation private, but at the same time she wanted Gambit in her sight at all times.

She took a deep breath. "Hi, Bobby," she answered brightly. "Is Storm there?"

"Marie? This is a payphone number. Why aren't you using your communicator?"

"It's broken."

"Broken! Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm fine," she replied airily. "Can I talk to Storm?"

"She's out. Marie, this is a long distance number. Do you need me to come get you?"

"No, I'm fine. I was just calling to say that I'll be gone for at least a week."

"What's going on? Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"No, no nothing like that," she answered as casually as she could. "Just tell Storm I've found Gambit, and we're just on a quick trip somewhere. I'll be home in a week."

"A quick trip where?"

"Um... to his apartment."

"What?" Bobby yelled.

Marie had to hold the phone away from her ear. She didn't know why she'd said that. She could have just said New Orleans, but she knew exactly how Bobby would take this phrasing. And deep down it was satisfying to have Bobby think she was with someone. After all, _he_ was with someone.

Gambit looked away to hide his smirk. He had been listening to her phone call.

She got all flustered. "Okay, well it was fun talking to you, Bobby. Tell Storm I'll try again later. Bye," she rattled out quickly before she hung up.

She was in so much trouble now. She couldn't explain what had gotten into her. It was just that Bobby acted so damn superior sometimes, like she was so helpless without her mutation.

"That your boyfriend?" Gambit asked mischievously, clearly he had just enjoyed the show.

"He's not my boyfriend. I just work with him."

Gambit's face lit up. "Not Cookie Cutter!" he exclaimed.

At first Marie didn't get it. Then she realized he was referring to Bobby. He had called Bobby a blonde, cookie cutter boyfriend at the bar. It was a pretty accurate description now that she thought about it.

"Yeah, that was Cookie Cutter," she answered back dryly.

Gambit's smile turned into a sly one. "Seemed pretty concerned 'bout your well being. Sure he's not your man?"

She sighed. She might as well get this out in the open now. "He's my ex, okay? He still feels the need to keep an eye out for me." She could feel heat rising to her face. "Can we just drop it?"

"He drop you, or you drop him?"

She did not want to be in this conversation right now.

"He dropped me," she answered briskly. "Can we please just _drop_ it?"

"I knew there had to be a better reason for you to follow me other than duty." He grinned wickedly at her.

There he was, implying that she wanted him again. Marie wasn't going to argue with him this time. She knew he was purposely trying to rile her up. She was a professional, even if he wasn't, and she wouldn't stoop to his level.

"You wish," she answered back snidely. At least she'd been professional for about two seconds.

He licked his lips and gave her the devil smile again. It made her skin crawl.

"Oh, I do, cherie. I do."

"You know, you really are a lousy flirt," she retorted snidely.

"And you're a lousy liar. So it seems we're well matched." His broad grin never wavered. "Come on, I'll buy you dinner."

Marie was baffled by how quickly his moods changed. More baffled with how he just flowed through life like nothing was a big deal. She followed him into the hotel and immediately felt out of place. It was incredibly posh. A chandelier hung in the lobby above a white marble fountain adorned with smooth, sleek cherubs frolicking in the water. All the staff wore crisp, dark green uniforms with shiny brass buttons. Well dressed people in vogue fashion looked down on them.

She was in last night's clothes. Clothes that she'd slept in a car in and wearing a dirty, old trench coat at least two sizes too big. Gambit looked like a back alley gambler, who'd spent the night in a ditch with his now wrinkled button up silk shirt and unkempt hair. He didn't seem to care, and waltzed right over to the restaurant.

They were seated by a snooty maître d' after waiting politely for a few minutes. Marie was once again amazed by Gambit who, despite his grubby appearance and trashy demeanor, had inexplicably good table manners and etiquette. He actually seemed very comfortable in these surroundings and more surprising, used to them.

"You're not one of those 'salad girls' are you?" he asked after ordering a bottle of pinot noir from the wine list. "'Cause you look like you might be one."

"No!" she whispered indignantly. There was no way she was raising her voice in here. They had drawn enough attention to themselves already just from sitting down. She would not let him get to her in here.

He didn't answer her. Instead he stared at her… no, not at her, at her _breasts_. Most guys tried to hide it when they eyed a girl up. He didn't. His head tilted judgmentally to the side.

Marie's face flushed red. "Quit staring at my breasts!" she hissed angrily.

He glanced up at her as if she'd just woken him from a daze. "They are rather large for you to be a salad girl," he critiqued. He shrugged nonchalantly. "My mistake."

He went back to reading his menu. No apology whatsoever for staring. Marie was seething and snatched up her menu. She couldn't believe that for a brief second she thought he had manners.

It was childish, she knew it was, but in lieu of his lack of apology for eyeing her like a piece of meat, she was going to order the most expensive thing on the menu. He did offer to buy her dinner and she hadn't eaten all day, so why not order the most delicious, expensive thing she could?

When the waiter came back, she ordered a soup to start and the filet mignon, medium rare with saffron seasoned rice. Gambit looked impressed and ordered himself the lobster dinner, also with a soup to start. Part of her triumphant victory faded when he ordered a dish that was equally expensive. It meant he could afford it.

When their meals arrived Marie was absolutely ravenous, but managed not to look like a hungry savage as she wolfed down her dinner. It was marvelous. The best steak she'd ever had. There was minimal conversation while they ate, and Marie preferred it that way. She liked Gambit better when he didn't speak. That way she couldn't be offended by any of his offhand remarks.

The waiter came by again when they had finished, this time with the dessert menu. The look on Gambit's face gave her the go ahead to order from it. If he wasn't so abrasive and offensive, she would almost have thought he knew how to wine and dine a girl.

While she was savouring a decadent New York style cheesecake topped with cherries in sauce, she notice Gambit's attention went from her to a well dressed gentleman who had passed their table. It was curious.

"Do you know him?" she asked.

He turned back to her. "No. Just wondering where he bought that Italian suit."

The check came and he discreetly looked at it, pulling out his credit card. He put it with the bill as the waiter returned. The waiter smiled and took it. As soon as the waiter was out of sight, Gambit got up to leave.

"Well, cherie, we've got a busy night. Let's not waste any more time here." He was already walking to the exit.

She was going to lose him if she didn't go now.

"But—" she began, looking from him to the direction of where the bill went.

Gambit was already out the door, she hurried after him.

"But you forgot your credit card in there," she said urgently when she caught up to him outside on the street.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did, check your pockets, the waiter still has it."

"That wasn't _my_ credit card." He grinned. "It was Mr. Nice Italian Suit's."

Marie's eyes widened in horror.

What had she just gotten herself into?


	5. Chapter 5

Marie hurried to keep up with Gambit as he quickly walked across the street, putting distance between themselves and the hotel.

"You said you'd buy me dinner, not steal it!" she hissed at him, keeping her voice low. Any minute now she could imagine an army of dark green hotel coats chasing after them.

"I did buy you dinner. I just didn't use my money." He shrugged like it was no big deal. "It's not like we dined and dashed."

"You used someone else's credit card! That's fraud!"

He made a face. "I prefer the term 'identity theft'. It sounds cooler."

"You've done this before?"

"Yup." He seemed generally pleased. "I'm not sure what the big deal is."

"Um, it's _wrong_."

"That depends on your definition of right and wrong."

Marie couldn't believe she was hearing this. She didn't want to hear his version of right and wrong and she certainly didn't want to debate hers. He honestly believed he wasn't doing anything wrong, or maybe he did and just didn't care.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you that stealing is wrong?" she asked, trying a different approach.

"No, actually my father taught me _how_ to steal."

Marie stopped in mid step. He stopped too when he realized she was no longer walking beside him.

He rolled his shoulders and sighed. "Look, chere," he began. "That guy was rolling in dough. The hotel will track him down for a signature and he'll give it. He won't even bat an eye or question it. That's the beauty of fat cats—they don't keep track of their money. It's not like I stole from the middle class couple behind us celebrating their twelfth anniversary."

He was a thief with a code of ethics. Now she'd seen everything. Stealing from the rich, but not the poor. She wasn't going to win this conversation, and she thought it was best to just drop the whole thing. Marie telling him not to steal wasn't going to change years of nurtured and encouraged theft. She didn't like turning a blind eye, but there was no point in making things anymore uncomfortable and tense between them. They were now traveling companions, and right now, Gambit was relatively agreeable. She wanted to keep it that way. She'd already gotten a taste of how difficult he could make things when he chose to.

She gave him a reproachful stare before she changed the subject. "So, where to now?"

He seemed surprised that she'd not lectured him further. She hoped he didn't think that she now agreed with his views on theft.

"We find a place to crash for the night," he answered.

Marie couldn't shake the feeling that he was up to something. There was a serpent's smile hidden behind those eyes, and for the second time today, she wondered what exactly she'd gotten herself into.

They walked for what seemed like hours to Marie, especially since her feet were killing her. High heeled boots, although very cute to wear, were not very practical for long periods of time. They had finally reached a cheap motel and Marie was too tired to be appalled by the conditions of the place.

Its broken neon sign flashed 'vacancy', humming with a sick electric glow. Broken beer bottles and used needles littered the ground. It was hard to believe that a few hours or so ago she had been in the fanciest hotel, only to end up here at the worst. At least six scabby looking mutants leaned up against the peeling walls of the motel, eyeing her up lewdly as they passed. They gave her low catcalls, not wanting to call Gambit's attention to themselves.

Pride kept her walking tall, but she did walk closer to Gambit. She ignored the smug look on his face. If something started, she wanted to make sure he would fight on her side. If she looked like she thought he was strong and could protect her from the potential baddies, she was willing to bet he would. He'd probably show off in the process. If she needed him in a fight, she wasn't above swallowing her pride and playing on his vanity.

A crappy, broken bell chimed as they entered the motel lobby. A balding, over weight man in his early forties looked up from his magazine at the front desk. Marie wrinkled her nose when she caught a glance at the magazine's cover. She had no idea people actually looked at _those_ magazines while at work. It was disturbing and made her really uncomfortable to sleep here. She glanced at Gambit, who merely gave her a slight 'so what?' shrug.

"Night or by the hour?" the man at the desk asked with a grotesque smile.

Gambit returned the smile with an equally grotesque smile. "Night."

The man eyed Marie. She was glad she had on the trench coat. She'd been eyed up more in the past few minutes than in her entire life and it made her edgy and itching to fight. She didn't want to think about all the possible reasons Gambit had for bringing them here. She'd deal with that when the time came.

"One bed or two?" the man asked.

Gambit answered 'one' while Marie answered 'two'. She narrowed her eyes and gave him a hard stare. He gave her a winsome, debonair smile. She crossed her arms and frowned harder. He sighed in disappointment.

"Two," he answered flatly. "We're not on good sleeping terms yet."

The man behind the desk let out a raucous laugh. "Tell me about it, my wife's the same way." He handed Gambit the room key. "Fifteen's the cleanest."

If fifteen was the cleanest, Marie didn't want to see the others. After Gambit tried the main light switch—which didn't work—he fumbled his way through the dark to try the bathroom light. He flicked the switch, lighting the room in a seedy fluorescent glow. Marie could see the room clear enough. It was a sty. One of the beds wasn't even made. She shuddered. She wasn't sleeping on that one. Something crunched under her feet as she slowly walked into the room, not wanting to touch anything. The door to the bathroom was missing. All that was left were the hinges.

Gambit let out a low whistle. "Kinda makes you glad the main light doesn't work." He was trying to make a joke. It wasn't funny. He headed towards the cleaner, made bed.

"That one's mine!" she shouted. "I call it!"

"I'm paying for the room, so it's mine," he shot back.

"With whose money?" she questioned.

"Doesn't matter, I'm still the one paying, so it's mine," he answered stubbornly. His eyes flickered in the dim lighting. "I am willing to share it, though."

Marie had visions of slapping that slick, devil smile right off his face. She hated that smile.

"I'm not sharing your bed. I'll be sleeping on this one by myself," she replied coldly, pointing to the cleaner bed.

His smile darkened and stretched thin across his face, his eyes glowed brighter with anticipation. "You gonna fight me for it, chere?"

"Maybe," she answered back, mimicking his tone.

"Let's see what you've got, petite."

Marie felt the atmosphere change instantly. Neither of them was playing. She had wondered when his so called chivalry would finally wear out. It was a little petty to call her on over a bed, but she'd never been one to back down from a fight. It was a bad habit she'd picked up from Logan. She slipped out of the coat. It was too bulky to move quickly in. She realized she was still at a disadvantage, she'd never be able to fight properly in her miniskirt, unless…

She looked around the room. There, on the bathroom floor, she found what she was looking for. She walked over to the bathroom and picked up a large shard of glass from a broken bathroom mirror. It would work.

He was watching her carefully, not entirely sure what she was doing. His body was tense and poised. She turned to face him, not wanting him at her back. She carefully held the shard and used the sharp edge to cut a tear in the hem of her skirt on the right side.

He stared at her, trying to figure out what she was doing.

"I'm sure it's sharp," he mocked.

He thought she was going to use it as a weapon.

She put the shard down and he frowned. With one hand to hold and one to pull, Marie pulled the tear in her skirt, ripping it up her leg to the base of her thigh. Now she could move easily in the skirt. Gambit swallowed hard and stared at her with his mouth part way open, the fight in his eyes replaced with something she couldn't quite place.

"Fuck," he breathed hoarsely, not being able to pull his eyes from her now very exposed upper thigh.

Marie used his distraction against him. Her leg was moving quickly into a high kick. She cuffed him with her boot across the face. The momentum threw him back into the wall. She jumped at him before he could recover and grabbed him by his shirt collar, slamming him up against the wall. Marie was officially finished with all his wild antics and poor manners. If they were traveling together, she needed to get some things straight with him.

"Listen, and listen good," she said dangerously. "I am not just some piece of ass following you around because I want to. I am on a mission and I have a job to do. Don't think for one second that just because I'm _letting_ you go to New Orleans that I won't be bringing you back. If you so much as dare to call me on again, I will be on the phone calling my team so fast that you'll be going back to that mansion kicking and screaming."

Marie didn't get a response from him. She didn't like it. She was close enough to him that she could feel his pulse racing and see his eyes shining brightly with the same look he had in them before she attacked him. He was still completely unreadable as she held him pinned tightly to the wall.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally spoke. "I'm sorry," he began, blinking.

It was about time he apologized. She loosened her grip.

"But I sort of blanked out on anything you've said since you ripped your skirt up your thigh."

Marie choked back a rage filled scream and shoved him harder into the wall. "I have you pinned to a fucking wall! I kicked you in the face! How could you not have been listening?"

"Once again," he started, calmly. "You ripped an already ridiculously tiny skirt up your thigh, exposing to me your very upper thigh. It's not my fault I wasn't listening, I can even see the red waistband of your panties if you move the right way."

Enraged, Marie let go of him and stalked to the door, grabbing the coat and shoving it on. "You are fucking unbelievable! I don't know what I was thinking! You're Storm's problem now." She threw her hands up in the air. "I'm going home."


	6. Chapter 6

Marie opened the door and stormed out, her heels clicked angrily as she walked towards the exit. She ignored the man at the front desk, who she imagined was smiling his greasy smile. She stalked past the gang of scabby mutants, whose catcalls had increased now that she was no longer in the company of Gambit. She didn't care. She ignored them all.

She had been wrong about Gambit. There was no way she could bring him back. She'd end up killing him first! It was a stupid, willful idea she'd concocted when she'd decided to go along with him in the first place. It had been a pitiful attempt to prove she could be useful. That she could still be Rogue, the X-man.

She was almost out of the sleazy parking lot when she heard him running after her. She would have given anything not to be wearing high heeled boots right now. She could only walk so fast in them and he was catching up.

"Chere!" he cried out as she walked faster.

She was not stopping even if he was chasing after her to apologize. For all she cared, he was Storm's problem now.

"Chere! Wait!" he said again, almost catching up. "You have my coat!"

That did it. All he had to say to her was, '_you have my coat'_? No apologies at all? Marie was even more furious that she had gotten so used to wearing the damn coat that she thought it was her own. She pulled off his coat while still briskly walking and threw it off behind her, letting it land in the dirt. He'd have to stop and pick it up, putting more distance between them. The cool temperature nipped at her legs and made her shiver. She didn't care.

His footsteps started up again, still hurrying after her. "Come on, ma petite!" He gasped breathlessly when he caught up to her. He was almost half jogging to keep at her side. "Don't you want your car keys back?"

She wouldn't look at him. "Are you going to tell me '_To come and get them_' while you drop them in your pants pocket? Or play keep away to watch my tits bounce while you jiggle my keys above your head? Because if you are, then no. No, I don't want them," she snarled angrily, wrapping her arms tightly across her chest to keep herself warm. She was cold, but not freezing yet. Her anger and adrenaline were doing a good job to keep her warm.

"I thought you said you were coming with me," he said quietly, almost sounding like a little, lost boy.

"What do you care if I don't? You don't want to go back to the mansion with me anyway. Ever since I met you, you've done nothing but waste my time."

They had now reached a busier street. He had a baneful expression on his face. Something she said had hit him hard.

"Yeah? Well, why are you so eager to go back? Seems funny to me that you'd want to be human so badly you'd take the cure, only to turn around and pretend you're still mutant! Still an X-man!"

His words smacked her across the face and it stung. He'd figured her out first. Marie wanted to scream. She stopped abruptly and turned to face him, standing on her tippy toes to look him square in the eye.

"You don't know a damn thing about me, so don't for one second pretend that you do or that you _even care_. My life is none of your business!" she replied viciously, jabbing an angry finger at him.

He didn't say anything, although he did take a step back from her. She turned on her heel and continued walking. He didn't follow. She never should have stopped. She could feel her eyes tearing up in frustration. She willed herself not to cry. She had now drawn attention to herself and Gambit by the passing public. She would not make it worse and cry.

She heard a man comment to his teenage daughter, "See, honey? That's why you can't date until you're sixteen."

Marie wanted to scream that Gambit was _not_ her boyfriend.

Gambit was calling after her again. "Marie, _wait_!"

She didn't know why she stopped, but somehow his words had caught her. Maybe it was the desperation in his voice. Maybe it was because he called her by her name. She didn't know. She wouldn't turn around to face him though.

"I told you, I'm leaving!" she cried back, using all her strength to keep her voice steady.

He didn't answer her right away. "At least take my coat. You're freezing and it's making me look like a jerk."

Marie whirled around to face him. "You _are_ a jerk!"

"You go girl!" a woman lounging on a corner shouted out to her, encouragingly.

Colour rose to Marie cheeks. They were causing a huge scene out here on the street. Gambit ran an agitated hand through his hair. He was obviously uncomfortable with being the center of attention. Uncomfortable and something else… If it was possible for him to look guilty, he did.

He closed his eyes briefly and sighed, dropping his arms in surrender. "I'm sorry, okay? I have been a jerk, and I'm sorry." He stared at her with sad, pleading eyes. "Can you please not leave?"

Marie wasn't sure what to do. They looked like quarrelling lovers to the bystanders. What was worse was that they _sounded_ like quarrelling lovers. It was bizarre and sickeningly comical. If she wasn't so upset, she would have found this funny.

Why did it matter to him if she left? She'd only known him for a little over a day. She thought she'd had him figured out, now she wasn't so sure. He already had her down to a tee.

She knew her next sentence was going to come out wrong in front of their audience.

"Why should I stay?" she called back.

It was a good question. Gambit went slightly pale. He was painfully aware of how this conversation would sound to the onlookers. She wondered if he appreciated the absurdity like she did. If not, let him squirm a little for the crowd. She didn't care.

"Because… I…" he tried. His shoulders slumped. "Do we really need to have this conversation here, cherie?"

"Oh, just tell her that you love her already!" It was the same woman on the corner shouting at him.

Marie fought back a laugh. So absurd.

His face flushed and Gambit looked up at the sky in an attempt not to burst out laughing or screaming at their present situation. Marie now found it pretty amusing and she shook with silent laughter, trying not to smile. Her anger was quickly melting away. He caught her eye while he was anxiously scratching the back of his head, trying to think his way out of this. He stared at her a moment before he gave her the amused smile she was trying to hide.

"What the hell," he breathed, before announcing to the crowd as loudly as he could in a grand dramatic performance, "Marie, I love you!"

The crowd cheered.

Marie laughed at him and tilted her head. He looked up at her with a devilishly playful expression on his face. The audience would be getting a happy ending. She supposed she could have some more fun at his expense though, he did deserve it.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked innocently, hiding her smile.

The look on his face was priceless. She thought she even detected embarrassment. He knew she was now goading him on purpose. He did not enjoy being a spectacle, but his answer proved he enjoyed the absurdity of the situation the way she did.

"_Yes!_" he shouted urgently, his face still flushed. He was walking resolutely towards her. She let him. Quick as a cat and with a magician's ease, he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her into a theatrical kiss. Their group of bystanders hooted, hollered and whistled.

It was unexpected and Marie found herself in a daze when he pulled his lips from hers. She couldn't look him in the eyes or she'd never stop blushing. She couldn't believe he'd just done that. She couldn't believe kissing him wasn't as vile as she previously imagined it to be.

"We're friends again, right?" he asked her quietly, so the crowd wouldn't hear. He didn't sound like himself, or at least the 'him' she knew. He sounded so unsure. She'd even go as far as to say vulnerable.

She hadn't thought of him as a friend—a traveling companion, or acquaintance, yes, but not a friend. She was surprised to find that he thought of her that way. They had barely just met and had been on nothing but unpleasant terms since meeting.

"Yeah, we're friends," she answered softly.

His smile was one of relief, as if he'd been standing on pins and needles expecting her to say no. He slipped his coat off and handed it back to her. She took it and he looked pleased. It confirmed that they were friends.

"I really am sorry," he said again, almost worried she wouldn't believe him.

"I know." And she meant it.

"Can we get out of here now?" he asked nervously.

Marie got the distinct feeling that he really didn't like to be noticed. She suspected it had to do with his hobby as a thief.

She nodded.

When they were well away from prying eyes, he spoke up. "I wasn't really going to fight you, y'know, or make you sleep in that motel room. I was just curious, that's all. Wanted to see how far I could push things."

"You have a strange sense of curiosity," she answered wryly.

"Ripping your skirt to fight's a pretty hot move, so it was kinda worth it."

"That piqued your curiosity then?"

He gave a short laugh. "Yeah…among other things."

This time rather than being offended, she smirked at his innuendo and jabbed him lightly in the ribs. In a strange way he was complimenting her, so she took it as one.

"Gambit?" she asked.

"It's Remy. You can call me Remy."

"Remy," she said back, confirming it. It was too cute of a name to fit the dangerous man of the shadows she'd met yesterday. She liked it. It sounded nice rolling off her tongue. It seemed to fit the man beside her now. _Gambit and Remy, as different as moonbeams and sunrays_, she mused silently before asking, "Why did you kiss me back there?"

He gave a half laugh, stretching his arms over the back of his head. "I dunno. Seemed like a good way to end the melodrama. That an' I probably would have gotten myself lynched if I didn't."

"You're a different sort of duck, aren't you?"

"So are you, chere."

She smiled. She couldn't argue that.

* * *

Storm had barely walked in from outside when Bobby jumped at her angrily with news from Marie.

"Marie called. She said she found Gambit, but she's not in this city anymore _and_ she's been gone for twenty-two hours. Don't you think that's a little concerning?"

Logan, who was with Storm answered, "I do."

Storm just smiled, shaking her head slightly as though she was laughing at some private joke. "He's running. He always runs."

Both Logan and Bobby frowned.

Storm laughed abruptly as though she had just figured something out. "And she's chasing him." She looked at Bobby, the laughter now gone. "When did you talk to her?"

"About four hours ago, Emma can track her and we'll go get both of them."

"No, if we all show up, he'll fight. And believe me; we do not want to fight him. No, we'll wait for Marie to bring him back."

"She said she was going to his apartment!" Bobby snapped.

"So?" Storm answered flatly. "I fail to see how that's a concern of yours, Bobby. Marie's not a baby or yours, and furthermore, I highly doubt her reasons for going there match your own assumptions."

Bobby clenched his jaw and balled his fists. He turned quickly and left the room.

Storm imagined he was pretty angry with her right now. She turned to Logan, in an attempt to win him over onto her side. "He's running and she's chasing. She'll catch him and bring him back. You _know_ she will. She's got your tenacity. You've trained her that way."

Logan folded his arms. "Yeah, I know she will. That's not what concerns me, though. What concerns me is why he's running in the first place."

Storm smiled again at her own private joke. "Because, I imagine Marie has dropped my name to him by now."

Logan raised one eyebrow questioningly, not getting the joke.

Storm gave an exasperated, disappointed sigh when he didn't get it. "Oh, come on, Logan!" She nudged him wickedly in the arm. "You'd run too if you owed me a favour!"

He laughed and Storm was grateful. Logan was beginning to see things her way.

"Fair enough. I think I'm starting to see where you're going with this. She needs to rely on herself out there, without her mutation to bring him back. If she can do that, she can prove that she's still herself with or without her powers."

"Exactly."

"I kinda feel sorry for that poor guy. You purposely set him up to panic and run."

"If you knew him, you wouldn't feel that bad. He'll have done something along the way to deserve it. Besides, I didn't want to make her mission too easy. That would defeat the purpose."


	7. Chapter 7

It was almost hard to believe that they were now friends. Anyone listening to them would have thought that they were sworn enemies, or an old married couple. He was intent on buying a car. She was intent on having her say in it. She thought it was better to just rent one. He thought it was better to have one of his own.

"You can't just drop twenty grand on a car because you feel like it!" Marie voiced a little too loudly.

"Yes, I can! S'my money an' I'll spend it on what I choose," Remy answered back, irritated.

"Is it really _your_ money?" she asked with a reproachful stare, alluding to his penchant for thievery.

He rolled his eyes. "You really need to get past that, cherie."

"Where else would you have gotten that kind of money?"

"Maybe I come from money," he replied in a haughty tone.

"With a background in thieving? Yeah right!" she exclaimed.

"You didn't complain about it when I took you shopping."

"Yeah, only because everything I bought I paid for myself!"

He paused. "Well, I paid for the hotel room, and you didn't complain then."

"I just wanted a clean bed and a shower. It was close to midnight, I was tired," Marie said in exhaustion.

It didn't matter, she had already lost his attention as a shiny, candy apple red sports car caught his eye. He was moving towards it like it was the light of God. He ran his hands over the hood, tracing it slowly to the driver's door. She could have sworn he was caressing a woman the way he moved along it.

"This one, chere! _This one_!" he cried excitedly like a kid in candy store—which was fitting, considering the colour of the car.

"Remy, _no_." She felt like a parent. "It's completely impractical."

"How? It's magnifique, it's fast, it's fully loaded—"

"It costs over sixty grand and has no back seat."

"We don't _need_ a back seat, it's not like we need a family vehicle." He gave her an evil smile. "Unless you wanted to start one, non?"

Marie rolled her eyes. She was slowly getting acclimated to his sense of humour.

"We could fly for cheaper. Why don't we just fly?"

He stiffened. "I don't fly."

Big, bad Gambit was afraid of _flying_? Somehow Marie found that unlikely.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I just don't fly," he answered briskly, shifting his eyes. "Can we drop it?"

Marie was startled by his reaction. She hadn't expected him to get so defensive. She'd hit a nerve with him and she wanted to press the matter. She had so many unanswered questions when it came to him. He never did give her a proper reason for wanting her to stay. He'd danced around the topic until Marie gave up.

She had never met anyone like him. Marie couldn't deny that Remy attracted and repelled her at the same time. Two days ago, she would never have believed she could feel both at the same time. Then she'd met him. Remy was a mystery that she wanted to solve. She piqued his curiosity, while he'd managed to pique her interest. She wanted to know why he didn't fly, except now wasn't really the time to be poking him with a stick and trying to prod information from him. It was more of a thing to do in private, not in the middle of a car dealership.

"Okay. No flying, but we're still not buying this car."

Remy made a face. "When did '_we_' come into this?"

"'_We_' came into this earlier at the mall, when _you_ had to have your say in every article of clothing _I_ bought," Marie retorted.

It was true. Remy had either criticized, appraised, or approved anything she had even dared to look at in the clothing stores—much to her annoyance and patience with him. He thought he was being helpful, she thought otherwise. She bought what she wanted to anyway, and she wouldn't admit that most of it was what he liked best. What could she say? Remy had good taste in women's clothes. It did sort of freak her out just how well he could find things in her exact size. When she questioned him about it, he merely shrugged and said, 'lots of practice.'

Marie bought herself toiletries and a backpack to keep everything in. She made Remy buy his own after he decided he could just stuff his things in with hers. Somehow she still ended up with his razor and shaving foam in her bag, and was almost positive he had a pair of her underwear in his.

Remy had moved away from his new, life long, candy apple red love and gave her a sour look, muttering 'killjoy' to her as he went to look at a cheaper black sedan.

When a few more customers came into the show room, Remy yelled for her across the store, "Chere! I need you to climb into the back seat of this one with me, see if it has enough room for the both of us. The shocks are amazing!" He was actually bouncing in the car suggestively.

When they finally left the dealership, they drove away in a cobalt blue coupe with a back seat. Neither was speaking to the other. He was mad because she didn't like his first choice of vehicle, and she was mad because he had deliberately made a scene. They headed out in angry silence onto the highway southbound to New Orleans.

Both jumped when the silence was broken by a sharp, repetitive ringing.

"Shit," he swore under his breath.

His hands gripped the steering wheel tighter. Marie gave him a sideways glance.

"Chere, can you fish my phone from my coat?"

It sparked a new argument.

"You've had phone this entire time?" she half questioned, half demanded.

It kept ringing.

"It's for business," he answered back sharply.

"And not for being stranded on a fucking highway?" Her voice was high and shrill. "God, Remy, how are we supposed to be friends when—"

"Could you just get the damn phone?" he shot back impatiently. Obviously he was in no mood for lectures.

Marie glared at him before she undid her seat belt and crawled between the two front seats to find his coat and locate the phone. She had it ringing in her hands within seconds and resisted the urge to huck it at him while he was driving. Instead, she bitterly handed it over. She put her seat belt back on and crossed her arms angrily, turning her body from him to stare out the window while he answered his phone.

"Gambit," he answered.

His voice became tight.

"I told you not to call this number again."

Marie stiffened. She wondered who it was he was talking to. He sounded… different, colder. She tried not to eavesdrop on his conversation, but it was hard not to. She had turned from the window and gave him a questioning look. He ignored her.

"I told you, I don't do that anymore. Find another guy…yeah, well I'm with someone right now, so I can't just—"

Whoever it was he was speaking to seemed to have Remy in a tight spot. Marie jumped when Remy abruptly let go of the steering wheel and punched his door in anger.

"I said no—"

He groaned in annoyance.

"No, it's not like that… Look, I'm really busy right now—"

He sighed. Whoever was on the other end was winning whatever it was they were discussing.

"You know _that_ isn't the reason… Fine… yeah… I said, fine! I'll be there soon… and Dukes? I want double payment upon arrival." His voice was cold and emotionless.

He clamped the phone shut and threw it into the backseat with enough force that it bounced from the seat to the floor. Marie knew he was involved in something bad because he wouldn't look at her. He stared straight ahead watching the road carefully. His breathing turned slow and he tried really hard not to look at her. He was concentrating. Marie remained silent, watching him. He opened his mouth a few times in an attempt to say something to her, only to quickly shut it.

"Remy?" she asked softly as she reached out and touched his arm.

He swallowed hard. "Ever been to Mutant Town?"

She shook her head. "No."

He nervously drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "You maybe wanna, I dunno, go with me?"

"Yeah."

It was the only answer she could give. Something about the phone call had him nervous; nervous enough to sound like an eighth grader asking her to a dance. Truthfully, she did not want to go anywhere near Mutant Town or as it was legally known, District X. That district bred disaster and trouble. It was a hot spot for everything from violence, to drugs, to whatever else society pretended wasn't wrong with it.

In Marie's opinion, Mutant Town was part of the reason that mutants had so much trouble being treated fairly in the first place. New York's middle east side was the first place the government had unleashed it's mutant control pet project: the sentinels. Three-story tall robots that tracked mutants with a combination of DNA and micro chipping. The government used sentinels to apprehend dangerous mutants. Criminals. It was only a matter of time before just being a mutant was criminal. Genetic tracking had become all the rage after Magneto's war.

Currently the sentinels only had names of registered mutants who had been convicted of crimes. They had been forced into registering. Forced to get secretly implanted with microchips, so they could not be removed. Marie had yet to meet a mutant who willing registered what they were to the government. It just wasn't safe.

Things had gotten better for mutants in the recent future, but overall mutation was still seen as a threat. Public safety and what not was a huge concern, which was why any mutant convicted of any sort of crime was forced to register. That way after they'd paid their debt to society, society could still keep an eye on them. Registered mutants had restricted rights upon freedom as well. Hank McCoy was one mutant working on changing that. Marie had heard many a debate on the issue, thanks to Beast's frequent visits to the mansion.

She had never seen a sentinel other than on TV, and she couldn't say she was really excited to see one close up. She wasn't a mutant anymore, but that didn't stop her from fearing the sentinels. The cure had taken away her mutation, not her genetics. One wrong move and police sent out the sentinels. She hoped whatever business Remy had in Mutant Town was quick. And legal—although she doubted that. She didn't want to stay there any longer than they needed to.

If it wasn't for his neurotic behaviour, she wouldn't be going with him in the first place. He looked somewhat calmer now and she realized she still had her hand placed gently on his arm. She pulled her arm away and placed it back in her lap. She wondered whether or not she should phone the mansion and let them know where she and Remy were going.

"I promise we won't be there long," he reassured.

She wanted to ask him why they were going in the first place, but she knew she'd only get an obscure answer or half truth. He thought of her as his friend and she wanted to think of him that way. Friends trusted each other, right?

"What's in Mutant Town?" she tried asking anyway.

"Business."

"What kind?"

"The unsavory."

"You gonna give me a better explanation?" she asked aridly.

"For a price."

"Oh, so we're starting that again, are we?"

"Why'd you take the cure, Marie?"

She went rigid. "That's a little personal."

"So is my business in Mutant Town."

"Guess we both have our secrets then."

"Guess so," he replied blandly.

She was not ready to divulge to him her reasons for taking the cure. She wasn't even sure if she had a sequence of words to fully explain why she'd done it. And she wasn't sure she wanted to tell him anyway. It was the third time he'd brought it up and it made her wonder why he was so damn inquisitive about it.

They drove once again in silence. This time the air was thick with unspoken words and unanswered questions. Remy reached over and turned on the radio. It cut through the silence and was welcomed by both. Marie turned to stare out the window while Remy stared straight ahead. It was going to be a long drive to Mutant Town.


	8. Chapter 8

When they hit New York's middle east side, Marie locked her door.

Gambit smirked. "Not scared already are you, ma petite?"

"No," she answered defiantly. "Just careful."

It was the first time they had spoken to each other since they had set out for Mutant Town. Marie was grotesquely fascinated with the district. She could only liken this fascination to how people flocked to accidents 'just to see what's going on'.

It didn't go unnoticed by Remy, who had begun speaking to her again, giving her a tour as they drove.

"That over there is one of the best nightclubs in the district."

Marie looked to the building he was pointing at. It was a tall brick building painted black with boarded up windows to block out the setting sun. Above the doorway danced bright, neon flames, piped in florescent lighting.

"That over there is a good place to eat, mutant owned, and this coming up is where we'll be staying," he said with a hint of joy in his voice.

Marie frowned when she saw the building they were coming up to. It looked like a whorehouse. Or at least what she imagined a whorehouse would look like. It was a huge three story Victorian style house that would have been gorgeous had it been properly looked after, but years of neglect faded its beauty. As they got closer, Marie could see the house's 'finer details'. Various scantily clad women, wearing make up so dark and in such quantities that it qualified as masks, hung out of windows and lounged on the front porch, draping themselves seductively around the building.

It was a whorehouse.

Remy pulled into the back and parked the car, getting out as soon as the key was from the ignition. Marie could only sit in the car in shock. He had just brought her to a brothel. A real, honest to God, brothel.

"Is there a problem, chere?" he asked leaning his head through his side of the car.

"Yes!" she squeaked in mortification. "This is a whorehouse!"

"Yeah, I keep a room here."

Marie wasn't sure how to react to this news. Part of her was furious with him, only because she was starting to _like_ him, while the other part of her wasn't all that surprised and sort of expected it.

"C'mon, I'll show you around," he said cheerfully.

She was sure he was just loving the shock value of this and had done it on purpose. Marie got out of the car begrudgingly. This had better not be his business or Marie was going to tear him a new one.

The women around the yard and out the windows recognized him instantly. Marie kept her mouth angrily shut as the women called out his name excitedly in luscious, singsong voices and giggles.

"Hi Gambit!"

"Gambit's back!"

"Hello, Gambit, It's been awhile."

"Gambit! Gambit! Over here!"

Remy waved and said hellos, kissed cheeks and continued inside with Marie walking stiffly at his side, keeping her eyes down.

He pulled her close and whispered, "I forgot to mention, don't call me Remy here."

It was an odd request until she realized that none of these girls called him Remy.

"Did you sleep with _all_ these women, _Gambit__?_" she seethed through her teeth, deliberately calling him by his mutant name as sugary and sarcastically as she could.

He gave her a dazzling smile. "Why? You jealous?"

"No!" she cried, affronted. She was not jealous. Nope. Not her.

"Gambit doesn't get to sleep with them, does he?" a crisp voice answered from behind them.

Marie turned to see a smartly dressed women in her late fifties walking towards them from down a side staircase.

"Madame," Remy greeted with a low bow.

She ignored him and walked straight to Marie. The woman's cold, blue eyes silently critiqued her. Marie was intimidated and defiant all at once, holding her chin up.

She gave Marie an approving nod. "She's well out of your league, Gambit," the woman said, taking her eyes off of Marie and directing them to Remy.

His smile grew wider, an underdog smile; the underdog who had just won the game. "We're only in town for a few days, hopefully one night."

"Your room's where you left it. Albeit, cleaner since I sent the help in that direction after you left last time."

"You're a doll, Madame," he replied, gallantly planting an innocent kiss on her cheek.

She blushed and waved him out of the way. Marie inwardly groaned. Gambit's charm seemed to work on this cold woman as well. And just when Marie thought she had an ally.

"She'll need something to wear tonight. She'll be coming along with me," Remy said in a business-like tone and gesturing to Marie.

"I'll see what I can find," the Madame replied briskly.

He motioned for Marie to follow him up the staircase. She followed him up to the third floor.

"So, why don't you get to sample the wares?" she asked with a tone just dripping in sarcasm. She was not too pleased with him right now. He seemed to enjoy putting her in embarrassing situations.

There was that smile again.

"Brothel can't make money when the women want to pay _me_ to be with _them_."

"So you haven't slept with them?" she questioned again.

He stepped dangerously closer to her, and she took a step backwards hitting into a door frame behind her. He had that serpent look in his eyes as he leaned in even closer to her, leaving Marie nowhere to go.

"So many questions, petite. Could it be perhaps, that you are propositioning me?"

"If I was, I wouldn't be paying you for it," she answered sharply, wishing he'd back up. She didn't like the jolts of electricity she felt tremor through her body as they stood so close in the doorway.

"I'm not hearing a no."

"You're not hearing a yes, either."

He tsked. "I could seduce you if I wanted to," he replied almost conversationally.

Marie raised her eyebrows, so it was another game then…

"And I could seduce you if _I_ wanted to," she answered back hotly. How dare he think she could be so easily swayed into his arms! It was clearly the other way around. He was the one smitten with her, with all his jokes and veiled glances.

He pulled away from her and unlocked the door she was pressed up against. "I doubt that, cherie. You're amusing at best." The door came open. "Ladies first."

_Amusing at best?_ Marie felt like smacking him. Smacking him until he bled and his perfectly chiseled face couldn't wear that God damned smile anymore. Instead, she turned swiftly and entered the room. It was a smallish room with a closet, a dresser, a chair in one corner, a bathroom and… _oh shit_.

One bed.

She stared at it in horror. They were not going to have the bed fight again, were they?

"No worries," he said, brushing past her. "I'll be sleeping on the floor. You can have the bed."

He dropped his backpack on top of the dresser. She slowly followed, putting her bag down beside his.

"I wasn't worried," she lied.

"'Course you weren't," he answered back while pulling his T-shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor.

Marie gasped and once again backed up.

"Easy there, ma petite." He grinned while undoing his pants and walking nonchalantly towards the bathroom. "I'm just having a shower. Don't get too excited."

He gave her that devil smile once more before closing it behind the bathroom door.

"You're an ass!" she shouted to the closed door.

It opened quickly and he popped his head out. "You think I have a nice ass?"

She took off her shoe and threw it at him. He slammed the door and Marie watched in frustration as her shoe bounced off the door and hit the floor. She was going to kill him.

Already antsy, Marie jumped, startled when there was a sharp knock at the bedroom door. She got a hold of herself and answered it. The Madame stood in the doorway and handed her a few outfits.

"You can try these on. They should fit." She stuffed Marie's arms full of what Marie could only guess were bar clothes. Whatever Remy's business in Mutant Town was, it included the bar scene. What a big surprise.

"Thank you." Marie smiled politely.

The woman shook her head. "You nice girls always get mixed in with the wrong sort."

"We're not together," Marie answered back, hoping to clear up the misunderstanding.

The woman studied her hard. Cold, blue eyes bore into hers. It made Marie edgy.

"That'd be a first," the Madame answered drolly. "He likes to play, that one, so don't let him get under your skin. Get under his first." It was the first time she smiled at Marie. "You're a different sort of girl though, so you already know that," the Madame said finally.

She left Marie alone to try on the clothes. The shower was still running, so Marie supposed she could change quickly. There was a full-length mirror on the wall beside the bed. She looked at it perplexed. It was a stupid place to put a mirror. There was hardly any room to stand between the mirror and the bed. It took her a moment to figure it out. She gave a small, surprised 'oh!' when the answer came to her.

Ten bucks said she'd scare the shit out herself tonight with that mirror there. Marie had always hated seeing herself in mirrors in the dark. She'd be sleeping facing the other way tonight.

The clothes Marie was given were wide in variety: rocker girl, to school girl, to borderline S&M, to glam. She shrugged out of her shirt and pants and slipped on a slinky red dress with an insanely low neckline and high hemline. It had to have been straight out of Studio 54. There was no way she'd wear this out of the room. She couldn't even sit in it, let alone _walk_ in it, without giving show. She quickly slipped out of it.

"_That's_ a much better outfit than the dress," Remy's voice purred behind her.

Marie screamed and grabbed a shirt to cover herself up, glaring at Remy. He was wrapped in a towel and searching through the dresser drawers with water droplets still glistening on his skin. She had no idea how long he'd been there and he made no effort to leave. Almost like he couldn't care less that she was half naked.

"You have five seconds to get back in that bathroom, Remy. Or so help me…" she growled.

"Or you'll what? Come at me in a bra and panties?" He couldn't even say it with a straight face.

"Get out!" she screamed at him angrily.

He found what clothes he was looking for in the drawer and chuckled to himself. He grabbed his backpack as he went back into the bathroom at his own speed. She was really going to kill him.

Marie couldn't figure out if she was more offended that he'd caught her half undressed or if it was because he couldn't have cared less that she was half undressed. Either way, she was livid with him.

She never claimed to be the hottest girl, but she'd always thought she was somewhat attractive. Both Bobby and John had thought she was cute. She tried to tell herself that she just wasn't Remy's type, or that he'd seen so many naked women that he was now completely indifferent to it—like kids who've seen so much violence on TV that it doesn't register as shocking anymore.

"Can I come out yet?" he called to her in an almost bored voice.

"No!" she squealed at him.

"It's not like I saw anything good—"

"Shut up! And stay in there!" she shrieked back. _Oh God_. She would never be able to try on all this stuff if she kept worrying about him coming out.

An idea hit her.

Moving quickly, she grabbed the chair from the corner and dragged it in front of the bathroom door, tilting it on two legs and jamming the back of the chair under the door knob.

"Hey! What are you doing? What are you dragging?" His voice called from behind her makeshift locked door. He tried the door, it wouldn't budge.

"Aw, for fuck's sake, chere!" he shouted angrily, banging the door.

The chair jarred violently. It would hold until she finished trying on clothes. She went back to the mirror and slipped on an emerald green dress with a plunging neck line a la Marilyn Monroe. The skirt of the dress came to mid thigh, the lowest hemline she'd come across yet. She turned carefully in the mirror, examining all the angles. She could wear this.

She was rummaging through a pile of shoes when she heard Remy banging again. He was poking what looked like the stick of a plunger underneath the bathroom door, trying to knock the chair legs back so the chair would fall. It was a clever idea and it was working. He'd be out in a few minutes or more if he kept at it. Marie, now finished dressing, had no real desire to let him out. After all, she could see he could do it on his own. She found a pair of gold strapped high heels that fit, and decided to try them out down the hall and on the stairs. She smiled a wicked smile to herself. Let him wonder how long she'd left him alone and locked in the bathroom when he got out.


	9. Chapter 9

To say that Remy was livid when he emerged from his confinement in the bathroom would be an understatement. He didn't say a word to Marie, but she could see it in his eyes. She'd damaged his pride and he was ready for payback. Those eyes told her he had something devious planned up his sleeve just for her, and that she wouldn't like it. Not one bit. She was a little concerned. He looked dangerous right now.

He looked like Gambit, the dicey man of the shadows. He had on black leather pants and a black T-shirt that fit snuggly like a second skin. It showcased his sculpted muscles perfectly. To complete his ensemble, he wore black leather gloves; encasing his long, slender fingers. He hadn't shaved, whether it was on purpose or whether it was because his stuff was in her bag, she didn't know. Regardless, the stubble brought his whole 'I'm big, scary and bad' look all together. To sum it up, he looked like a mercenary—a very, very angry with her mercenary.

"It's not my fault you're a Peeping Tom," she said simply to him when he refused to say anything to her. She couldn't resist adding fuel to the fire.

"I wasn't peeping! I came out of the bathroom and you were half naked!" he snipped defensively. "How was I to know you'd just take your clothes off?"

He had a point, but still…

"Well, proper decency invokes that you should have just turned right back around and stayed in that bathroom," she answered in disdain. "And if you would have just agreed to stay put, I wouldn't have had to lock you in there in the first place."

"You didn't let me out!"

"You were working so hard at escaping, I thought to myself, 'why ruin it?' It's much more rewarding for all your efforts to come to fruition."

He glowered at her. "I hate you."

"I hate you more."

They stared at each other. Each of them unmoving on the subject.

He spoke first, changing the topic, "Are you ready to go?"

"Depends on where it is we're going."

"That club I pointed out to you earlier. I'm meeting my business colleague there."

"Just let me do my hair and make up."

"How long will that take?"

"About a half hour."

"Okay."

Marie was back in their room doing her hair and make up in front of the bathroom mirror, while Gambit sat patiently on the bed playing solitaire with a deck of cards. She had no idea where the cards even came from. He didn't actually carry a deck with him, did he?

It was strange how minutes ago they were at each other's throats only to fall back into their friendly routine like nothing had happened. Neither had apologized to the other, yet neither was angry with the other anymore. At least not openly.

She suspected he still had something nice and nasty tucked away for her for later. Gambit didn't strike her as the type to just let things go without attempting to even the score. In her opinion, the score was settled. He had seen her undressing, so she locked him in the bathroom. In his opinion, he was locked in the bathroom for no reason at all. But if they were really keeping score, she still was offended by his '_amusing at best_' remark.

When she was ready, she stepped out of the bathroom. His eyes were on her instantly. Unreadable, but on her.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded.

He got up from the bed and put on his trench coat. "You look good, chere."

"Thanks."

"I'd almost pick you up in a bar."

She raised her eyebrows. "Almost?"

_Amusing at best, _her mind sang viciously.

He shrugged. "I like blondes, but you'll be believable, if only for the curves."

"What?" she had no idea what he was talking about. At first she thought he was just using veiled insults, but he seemed to be telling her in some obscure way what they were doing. Or at least what she would be doing tonight in regards to his business.

"Oh? Didn't I tell you? You'll be my arm candy this evening." His grin did not meet his snake eyes.

There was no way he'd forgotten to tell her. He was playing with her on purpose.

"And what exactly does arm candy do?" she asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"All you need to do, cherie, is fawn all over me until I get paid. I'll slip you the cash, and I'll leave you at the bar. I need you to come straight back here, so pay attention to the directions—you don't want to get lost."

"Wait a second," she interrupted. "You want me to pretend I actually _like_ you and throw myself at you?"

"Oui."

"Do I get an Oscar for the performance?" she asked sardonically.

He smiled his wicked little smile. "Oh, Marie! You and I both know you won't need to act very hard. I'm irresistible to you."

Marie ignored that last comment. It was dangerous ground to tread upon. Besides, she had more concerning issues to attend to. "Then you're going to leave me by myself in Mutant Town to find my own way back to this… this _place_?"

"Oui."

"Isn't that kind of dangerous?"

"I suppose it is for anyone who tries to pick you up," he answered thoughtfully.

"I don't have my mutation," she said anxiously. Powerless and alone in Mutant Town at night was not big on her list.

"So?"

"Well, everyone here does."

Remy sighed as though she was being unreasonable. "Chere, you caught me off guard and kicked me in the face. My reflexes are a hell of lot quicker than anyone's here and you managed to catch me. Like I said, dangerous for anyone but you."

Marie was shocked. He thought she was tough, even without her mutation. He didn't think of her as weak or needing his protection at all. It was probably the nicest thing he'd ever said to her. He respected her strength and trusted she could look after herself. Nobody at the mansion seemed to think that way about her at all. It was always '_keep a close eye on Marie, make sure she doesn't get into any trouble_'.

"I need a wingman," Remy continued. "And right now, you're the only person I want at my back."

She was doubled over in shock again. He trusted her. She didn't trust him as far as she could throw him, but he trusted her. Her opinion of him improved.

"Okay," she said, now brimming with confidence. "Let's do this."

He gave her a puzzled look. "Aren't you going to ask what I'll be doing?"

"Is it legal?"

"No."

"Then ignorance is bliss, Gambit," she said looping her arm through his.

He gave her an odd look, but nodded. He had been expecting another fight with her.

They were halfway down the stairs when he asked her, "Are you any good at writhing all over people?"

Rogue stopped abruptly. "What?"

"I need my colleague convinced you're just there for sex. Nothing more, don't want him suspecting you're my wingman, otherwise things'll get tricky," he said innocently.

There went her good opinion of him.

"How much… _writhing_?" She forced the word out painfully.

"Borderline dry humping." He smiled deviously.

Marie should have seen this coming. He was getting her back for locking him in the bathroom. She just _knew_ he was.

"You're evil," she answered with narrowed eyes.

"And you love it, or least have to pretend to," he answered back delightfully. "Unless you stay behind, but then you can't really guarantee I'll come back, can you?" His grin only got wider.

He had her.

"I hate you," she said bitterly.

"No, you don't," he answered confidently, holding the door open for her as they stepped out into the night together.

x

"I know you said you didn't want to be disturbed about what Marie was doing, Storm," Emma began as she entered the control room, greeting the team as she stepped into the middle of the room, "But she's at a brothel in Mutant Town."

"What?" both Logan and Bobby exclaimed in unison.

Storm looked a little surprised. "Oh? I wonder what brought her there?"

"That damn Cajun, perhaps?" Logan growled. "You and I both know she wouldn't go near Mutant Town on her own. _Someone's_ convinced her otherwise."

"He'll keep an eye out for her. He's not as stupid as he looks," Storm answered. "He knows if anything happens to Marie, _I'll_ be coming after him."

"You've put a lot of faith in an _X-student who didn't quite work out_, Storm," Logan said in a low, tense voice.

"I know him, Logan. He may be a bit mischievous and misguided at times, but deep down, he's not a bad guy. Nothing will happen to her. _He won't let_ anything happen to her, and if you don't trust him, at least trust her."

"I don't like it either, Storm," Bobby interrupted. "I think you've carried this mission on far enough. It's not safe for her."

Kitty and Colossus nodded in agreement.

"It'd be different if she still had her mutation," Kitty spoke up. "She could handle herself in Mutant Town no problem then."

Storm looked around the room at her team and Marie's peers. It was not the general consensus she had wanted. A team needed to have faith in all its members. This one didn't.

"You all feel this way?"

Warren and Emma didn't answer. Logan looked undecided. He was trying to leave this mission alone and let Marie be Marie, but it was awfully hard for him when he cared for her like she was his own.

Storm gave a grieved sigh. "It's my call, and I'm not intervening," she answered stubbornly. "It's about time we all stopped treating her like she's vulnerable and fragile. We all know Marie isn't. She may not have her mutation anymore, but that does not make her helpless or any less of a member of the team. None of you would even be questioning this at all if Xavier sent her on this mission."

Silence.

"I'll continue to keep an eye on her with cerebro," Emma sighed. "But I have to agree with Storm. It's hard to keep a psychic lock on Gambit to read his thoughts, but from what I've sensed in Marie, she seems to be fine. A little insecure at times… still, I think she can bring him back."

"What favour are you calling this guy in for anyway?" Kitty asked.

"I'm recruiting him as an X-man," Storm said simply.

"I thought you said he didn't work out at Xavier's?" Kitty replied. "Or at least that's what I gather from what Logan's said."

"He didn't quite fit in under Scott and Xavier's command. But I have different ideas on how to run things, and he fits my team perfectly," Storm answered.

The team looked unsure.

Logan stepped in. "Look, Storm's in command now," he said, straightening up against the wall. "We all knew there would be changes. There has to be changes for us to function now. Anyone who doesn't like it can leave."

It was blunt but to the point.

"I'm in," Kitty sighed in defeat.

Warren nodded in agreement. "Me too."

"And me," Colossus answered.

"So am I," Emma replied.

Bobby hesitated. "Yeah, I'm in."

Storm looked satisfied. They were slowly becoming a team again after the loss of so many mentors and mutants in the last war. The uncertainty would fade with time and the team would be strong once more. If the sentinel movement passed, they would need to be a strong team to go up against it.


	10. Chapter 10

Marie had a hard time keeping up with Gambit in the crowded club. He moved with a definite purpose and direction. Marie stumbled behind him, having no sense of direction at all. He had told her to stay close before they entered the club and she was trying, but he weaved through the crowd far better than she could.

She was already in a bad mood before they left, and Gambit was not helping to improve it. He had set her up again in yet another embarrassing position. Fawning and writhing all over him was not her idea of a good time. She had a deep loathing for the man in front of her right now and wanted nothing more than to be difficult and uncooperative. Definitely moves that would get both of them in trouble.

Someone knocked her from her path and over to the side, sweeping her into a tight, packed crowd of dancing, gyrating bodies. She frantically looked around for Gambit. She couldn't see him anywhere amongst the dancers. Strobe lights and florescent glow sticks played tricks on her vision. Just when she thought she could see him, the lights would flash and he'd be gone. The more she tried to get off the dance floor, the further onto it she seemed to get. Had he even noticed she wasn't behind him anymore?

She felt an arm tightly grip her waist from behind. Someone wanted a dance—or _something_ else. She raised her hand to knock the overzealous man away only to have her hand caught in mid air and yanked down. She was moving with her captor through the crowd.

"I told you to stay close to me," Gambit growled in her ear as he firmly led her by the waist off of the dance floor. "And for God's sake, look like you're attracted to me."

Marie hid her anger and plastered her best doe-eyed and dreamy look on her face. If she had any allies in this room, it was him, so it was in her best interest not to piss him off. It was his game, his rules, and she'd better play by them. He'd been completely edgy and uptight since they got to the club. This made him mean.

Marie did not like the tone of voice he took with her. If he thought she was going to take that, he was wrong. Although her options to make her feelings known were slim. Her pride was hurt and her patience with him was gone. She was doing him a favour by playing along as his whore for the evening. He could at least be marginally polite. She could have made a huge fuss or scene here, but she knew better.

A barbarous plan rolled through her mind. He wanted her to fawn over him, so she'd fawn. Oh, she was going to fawn _really_ well. He couldn't be upset with her for doing what he'd told her to do in the first place.

Marie smiled affectionately up at him. He gave her a tight smile back. So unaware that anything was amiss with her. He'd be sorry all right. In one fleeting, glorious plan she would even the score once more, and teach him a lesson that she wouldn't be trifled with. She'd show him _amusing at best_.

It came as no surprise to her when they reached a narrow staircase leading up to what she assumed was a back room or a V.I.P. room. Either or, it would be private. Gambit went first, sliding his hand from her waist to her hand, gripping it tightly as he walked so as not to lose her along the way again. He led her along a narrow catwalk to a room with a beefy mutant standing guard.

He gave Gambit a nod. "Gambit," he greeted curtly.

"Avalanche." Gambit nodded.

Marie paid no attention to the other mutant. He looked affronted when she gave him a bored glance, returning her attention to Gambit. All eyes on Remy—that was the game. He was supposed to be her only interest. She playfully trailed her hand lightly up and down his arm.

Avalanche opened the door for them and Remy took her inside, slipping his arm back around her waist. She curved one arm around him, and with the other, she wistfully trailed her fingers along his chest. He looked pleased with her cooperation.

It looked like a V.I.P. room. It was lushly decorated in a sleek, modern décor. Remy sat down with her at a rounded corner table with booth seats so Marie could sidle up nice and close to him. The other side of the table had plain metal chairs. They were currently the only people in the room other than a waiter, who came by once they were seated. Marie once again, paid no attention to him.

"Scotch on the rocks and a Shirley Temple for the lady," Gambit ordered.

She dug her nails into his arm.

"What? You told me you didn't drink," he murmured in her ear, like he was whispering sweet nothings instead.

She gave him a sugary smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

_Let the games begin_…

She let her arms hang adorably around his shoulders as she trailed her lips along his neck up to his ear, so close he could feel her breath, but not close enough to touch his skin. She leaned in closer, letting her lips graze his earlobe as she spoke in a low, husky purr. She could have sworn he flinched.

"Don't try my patience tonight, Gambit."

"Ooh, Dangerous Marie. I like it." He nuzzled softly against her ear and spoke in a teasing tone.

Marie ignored the shivers that seductively danced up her spine and continued with the game. She began to slide one hand delicately down his chest, resting it firmly on his thigh. His eyes flickered with the faintest red glow. He hadn't even begun to see Dangerous Marie yet. She was just getting started.

He glanced down at her hand with a cocky half-smirk. "So, you've played this game before?" he asked with the hint of a challenge.

Wordlessly, she smirked back and like pure liquid, she flowed effortlessly onto his lap. She was now straddling him face to face, and enjoying the colour rising to his cheeks as her skirt rode up her legs, bunching suggestively at her thighs.

It was a bold move, and she refused to actually think about what she was doing. _This is not embarrassing_, she kept telling herself. She was a seductress this evening. If she said it enough times, she hoped she'd soon believe it.

His hands were on her newly exposed thighs like moths to a flame. He always did seem to have an interest in her legs. It took all her concentration to maintain neutral to his touch. His hands were warm against her, almost too warm, like they radiated energy. It was an odd thought. Perhaps it was just too warm in the room.

She leaned in very closely to his lips before speaking in the softest whisper, "I've played this game before. And won," she answered, gently taking his now dropped-in-shock bottom lip in her teeth, nipping roughly before pulling away.

He was completely stupid if he thought she had no idea as to what she was doing. She may have only experimented with Bobby, but she'd still had at least one practice round in the art of seduction. It was enough when fueled by her imagination and revenge.

He swallowed hard as he stared at her bespelled, his mouth halfway gaping in awe. His hands were firmly planted on her thighs. She'd thrown him off his game. It was written all over his face that he hadn't been expecting her cooperation so easily in 'fawning' over him.

Or that she'd be good enough to actually enthrall him.

He was lust drunk and seemed to forget that this was his game as he leaned in close to kiss her lips. She artfully pulled away from him, leaving the faintest space between their mouths.

"Chere—" It was barely a sound.

Someone cleared their throat behind them and Marie heard the cold, metal chair scrape across the floor.

"Always have to take the booth don't you?" A blubbery voice resounded behind her.

Marie slid off of Gambit's lap, keeping herself tucked under his arm. She turned to see the largest man she'd ever seen in her life. The chair he sat on all but disappeared beneath folds and layers of fat. The man was a blob of flesh, a human blob. Horrified, Marie quickly averted her eyes back to Gambit, burying her face into his neck and leaving kisses here and there to hide her revulsion. She was almost thankful she was only supposed to be interested in Gambit, because if she had to stare or converse with the blob in front of them she thought she might be sick.

"Dukes," Gambit said lazily, stroking Marie's side carelessly. "Where's my money?"

"Where's your blonde?" Duke's laughed. It was a repulsive gurgling noise. "I don't think I've ever seen you with a brunette. Don't tell me you had to settle."

It took every ounce of Marie's willpower not to take her lips from Gambit's neck and say something to the abomination sitting before them. She continued playing with the nape of Remy's neck. Every so often she'd hit a spot and he'd involuntarily twitch, but for the most part, he carried on as though she wasn't even there. She was disappointed that her spell over him was broken.

"It was short notice and on a week night. She's the best I could do," Remy answered blandly.

At his words, Marie briefly stopped trailing her lips across his neck. She tried ignoring what he'd just said, but in the end it only resolved her mission for the evening. _How dare he? _He really had some nerve.

Their drinks arrived. Marie ignored hers.

Gambit noticed and tipped his mouth close to her ear, whispering so only she could hear, "Don't you want your drink, ma petite?"

She returned the favour in his ear. "I_ suppose_ I'll have a sip since it's the _best you could do_," she whispered venomously.

His breath was seductively hot against her ear. "Play nice, chere." He cleared his throat, addressing Dukes again, "The money, Dukes."

Gambit reached for his drink, and Marie eyed him carefully, planning her move for just the right timing. The minute the liquid touched his lips and he was about to swallow, she moved her hand from his lap and firmly to his crotch.

He choked on his drink.

Dukes let out his gurgling, repulsive laugh as Remy's eyes teared up from the burning in his lungs. He coughed and wheezed in an undignified manner.

"Forgot how to drink or how to swallow?" The man laughed harder.

Remy only glared.

"Oh! Baby, are you alright?" Marie said in a sickeningly sweet, high voice.

"Fine," he muttered, regaining the use of his lungs. "Just went down the wrong way."

"Aw, my poor, poor Gambikins," she coddled.

Marie straightened up, maneuvering onto her knees in the booth and reached up to pet his hair. She purposely shoved her breasts into the side of his face while doing so. His eyes widened in surprise. The hand he had around her waist yanked her back down sharply. She was back to sitting dolefully by his side when his lips were once again against her ear.

"Cool it, chere. You're making things very hard for me right now. No pun intended," he hissed angrily in her ear.

She was sure he was absolutely furious with her right now, and she was secretly delighted. She decided to let him regain his peace of mind, and nestled herself back in the crook of his neck. This time, she let her tongue softly explore the sensitive skin around his collar. He exhaled deeply, calming back down. She grinned wickedly to herself. Soon she'd start her antics up again.

Dukes tossed a tightly rolled up wad of bills on the table in front of them. Remy picked it up, pulling the elastic band off and counted quickly.

"I said double up front," Remy said dangerously.

By Marie's count, he was already holding thirty one-thousand dollar bills. She'd never seen a single thousand dollar bill, let alone thirty all at once. Remy wanted sixty thousand for whatever he was going to be doing.

"You know I can't do that, Gambit," Dukes answered impatiently. "You and I both know you'd take off with the cash and not do the job. Half now, half when it's finished."

"Shame you know me too well." Gambit smiled, flashing his pearly whites viciously.

"Fool me once, shame you. Fool me twice, shame on me," Dukes answered with a bitter edge.

It was Remy's turn to laugh. With Dukes' last sentence, Marie confirmed that Remy had cheated this guy once before. Out of how much money? She had no idea, but Remy did just thrown down almost thirty grand on a new car…

"Fair's fair." Remy saluted, holding up his scotch and once again bringing it to his lips.

Marie moved her hand back to his crotch. He didn't choke on his drink this time. Fast learner. He turned and gave Marie a brilliant smile. She smiled back, moving her hand away. Silly, naïve Remy had once again thought he'd bested her.

She turned from his gaze and slowly traced her lips up to his ear while simultaneously slipping her hand back on to his crotch, this time rubbing him ever so slightly. With perfect timing, she moaned his name in his ear.

A soft '_oh_' escaped his lips. He was hard within seconds. His heart rate quickened along with his breathing. Marie fought back a laugh when she noticed just how often Remy was swallowing. He was trying so hard to look unaffected by her touch—they did have company. For Dukes' part, he seemed pretty dim witted and had no idea Marie was pushing Remy's control to the limits. In fact, Dukes was talking business while Remy desperately tried to pay attention. It was good fun watching him squirm.

She rubbed harder.

With a shaking hand, he was gulping down his scotch and trying to take the edge off.

Dukes stopped talking and frowned at him as Gambit slammed the empty glass on the table while he whimpered slightly.

"Are you okay?" Dukes asked suspiciously. "You're all sweaty and twitchy."

"Fine!" Remy answered back, his voice cracking. His hand nervously balled into a fist and tapped the table as though he were trying to decide something.

Marie went for the button of his pants.

"Bon Dieu!" he exclaimed in a moan.

With breakneck speed, he was stumbling out of the booth and dragging Marie with him to the men's room. If he pulled her any harder her arm was coming out of the socket. Dukes looked severely annoyed. Marie guessed he'd figured it out by now.

"Jesus, Gambit can't you fuck her after?"

"No!" It wasn't a human sound.

"You never had to leave in the middle of a meeting with a blonde!" Dukes yelled after him in anger.

It was music to Marie's ears.

When Remy dragged her into the bathroom, it was the first time she realized there were now other mutants in the V.I.P. room. A man was at a urinal, staring at Remy with envy as Remy yanked her into an empty stall with him, locking the door. His hands and lips were on her faster than lightning. He couldn't keep his hands still; his fingers roughly digging into her thighs, his mouth eagerly gnawing away at her neck. She had him right where she wanted him. He thought he was getting laid. She had set his lust into overdrive.

She managed to get her hands in between their bodies, placing them on his chest and gave him a good, hard shove. He smacked into the side of the stall. He was panting, trying to catch his breath while her hand moved down to his pants pocket. She slid her hand in. He shivered, closing his eyes in ecstasy. She pulled out the wad of cash and slipped it neatly into her purse with one hand, while she worked his button and zipper with the other.

"This is incredible." He moaned in sheer pleasure.

She pressed her body up against his as tightly as she could, letting him rub against her. And now for the killing blow…

"Are you sure it isn't '_amusing at best'_?" she asked coldly.

His eyes snapped open in confusion. It was the most perfect moment when he realized what she had said. The crushed look on his face made all Marie's efforts worth it. His disappointment was replaced quickly with amazement.

"You're evil," he said in awe.

"And you love it." She grabbed his member roughly. "And this right here proves it."

He gave her brilliant, unabashed smile. "If you need further proof...we are already here, might as well finish it, non?"

She was pushing the lock on the stall door and stepping out of the closed confinement.

"I'm not having sex with you," she said plainly to him.

"Like not in the men's bathroom or—"

"—ever," she finished for him as she started to walk away from him.

"Come on, chere, admit it. You're just as turned on as I am," he called after her. "I'm irresistible to you."

She stopped and turned around to face him with a seductive smile, and strolled back to him. God, he looked good right now. He was grinning like the Cheshire Cat—a sexed up Cheshire Cat.

She walked right up to him and whispered in his ear, "Remy." She sighed like a cat in heat. "Can you do me one favour?"

"Anything." His voice was thick with lust.

"When you jerk yourself off in this stall, don't think of me while you're doing it," she said in sugar coated venom.

He gave a shocked laugh, like he couldn't believe he'd just walked right into that one.

She'd bested him.

"I can't promise that, chere," he called after her, still grinning wildly as she walked towards the door. "_Ma Belle Dame sans Merci_."

"Good night, Remy," she answered flatly, not bothering to turn around.

He was laughing. At least he wasn't a sore loser. She was sure he never took his eyes off of her until she was out the door.

Head held high, she walked to the exit of the V.I.P. room, passing their table where Dukes sat.

He leered at her with his beady, little piggy eyes.

"That was fast," he commented.

"You're telling me," she answered dryly, not bothering to stop.

All she could hear was that awful, gurgling laugh as she exited the room. Remy was in for one rough night.

* * *

**Author's Note: **When Remy says "Ma Belle Dame san Merci" he is referencing the John Keat's poem 'La Belle Dame sans Merci' or the 'The Beautiful Lady without Mercy', in which a knight is ensnared by a femme fatale and left to die alone in the woods. It is generally translated as a poem of unrequited love and a slow demise.


	11. Chapter 11

Marie did the sanest, safest thing she could think of—she phoned a cab to take her back to the brothel. She was powerless, alone, and carrying thirty thousand dollars. There was no way in hell she was walking back. She would be back at the brothel safely within minutes, no trouble at all.

She was relieved to see the now familiar porch adorned with the lovely, painted ladies coming up fast. The cab driver parked in front of the house and Marie paid him and got out. She didn't care what the driver thought of her as she ran up the porch steps.

Once inside, she went back up to their room. Remy had given her the key before they left for the club. She was supposed to lock the door once she was inside. Remy had not given a time frame as to when he'd be back. She assumed it wouldn't be until late.

She kicked off her heels and took off her dress. A hot shower was in order. Or maybe a cold one, considering what she had just done with Remy. She questioned her motives the entire cab ride. Was it really revenge? Or was it lust? Or maybe it was just good old fashioned curiosity.

She'd turned him on, that much was obvious. What she didn't want to admit was that he turned her on. She could still feel his hands burning against her skin and his lips on her neck. She knew there was a chance her attraction to him would increase after her little game of seduction, it was only natural. It was lust.

It was hard not to get turned on when her entire goal was to turn him on. He was hard for her, and her mind was filled with 'might have beens' and 'what ifs' concerning her and Remy. What if they had just finished it off since they were both there? Could she really have fucked him in a men's washroom? They were questions she didn't want to answer.

She opted for a warm shower.

When she had finished showering, she changed into her pajamas—a pair of flannel shorts and long sleeved T. She liked wearing the long sleeves to sleep; most people would think it was a habit from her mutation. Truth was, her arms always got cold at night and with the long sleeved T she didn't have to wrap herself up in blankets. Buried under blankets inevitably made her too warm, this way she could keep her arms over the blanket. It was a silly idiosyncrasy, but it was something she had done well before her mutation when she lived in Mississippi. Even down south evenings could be chilly.

Marie crawled into the bed. There was nothing else for her to do. She had thought about snooping through the room, but ultimately decided that she really didn't want to see what Remy kept hidden here. Right now she liked him—a lot—and she didn't want to ruin the feeling.

It had been awhile since she had thought of anybody in romantic terms—scratch that_, lusted_ after someone. Marie didn't fall in love anymore; it was an idealism she used to believe in and nothing more. After Bobby, she had been turned off of the whole 'lovely, romantic, let's hold hands and sleep together' idea of human contact.

Yes, Bobby Drake had changed her eager perceptions of physical contact greatly. She had convinced herself the whole break up would have hurt less if she'd just kept her mutation. That way, that would have been the reason he fell for Kitty and not because of some failing on Marie's part as a person. Perhaps she was jaded, or perhaps she'd just become a realist. Whatever the reason, whatever she was feeling right now concerning Remy was nothing more than lust—and it was only because she'd purposely set out to seduce him.

She was vaguely concerned exactly how their relationship would be after her daring seduction. Heat rose to her face, she'd actually grabbed his junk…several times. Judging by his jovial behaviour when she had left him, she figured he'd be cool with it. If anything, Remy understood games. He had raised the stakes and she had merely met them. She had risen to his challenge and beat him at his own game. Somehow, she suspected Remy would respect that and not pursue the matter further.

Finally putting her mind at ease, she was able to close her eyes and fall asleep.

It was around three o'clock in the morning when Remy graced her with his presence. She awoke to a loud banging on the door followed by his surly voice shouting at her to let him in. She was climbing out of bed when the door went flying open. He'd gotten sick of waiting and picked the lock.

She didn't need to be anywhere near him to sense that he was royally pissed off. She didn't know why. He'd _told_ her to lock the door. He gave her very specific instructions to. So what the hell was his problem?

He flicked on the bedroom light without warning, and Marie closed her eyes instantly, not having time to let them adjust. When she'd slowly regained her vision, she gasped in horror when she looked up at him.

"Oh my God, Remy! What happened?" she cried in shock.

He was a mess. He was covered head to toe in dirt or, more accurately, dry wall dust. His bare arms and face were covered in a mixture of fresh and dry blood. His trench coat was blackened as if it'd been charred in a fire, and hung limply over one arm.

She was moving towards him in a panic, the closer she got the worse he looked. "OhmyGod, ohmyGod, ohmyGod! Are you okay? Oh God! You've got bits of glass sticking out of your head! What happened?" Marie shrieked in borderline hysterics.

"Not much," he answered angrily. "I only got set on fire and had a building fall on me. Fucking Dukes screwed me over. Wasn't expecting the third little prick to be a double-crosser."

He was heading towards the bathroom while Marie registered what he was saying. She quickly followed him.

"Someone set you on _fire_?" she asked horrified. Who would even _do that_? Even on his worst days, Marie couldn't fathom lighting Remy on fire.

"Yeah, and to top it off, Avalanche panicked and knocked the building down around me. Dukes never should have called in a third. Stupid, fucking idiot. He's buying me a new coat."

Remy was painfully pulling his T-shirt off when Marie stopped him, pulling his arms back down.

"No! Leave that on 'til I get the glass out of you. I don't want you cutting yourself up more." She grabbed her make up bag searching for tweezers.

He waved her away impatiently. "Stop fussing! I'm fine, I don't need your—"

"SIT," she commanded, pressing him down by the shoulders onto the toilet seat. Taking charge of the situation was the only way she could stay calm.

He stopped scowling for a brief second and obeyed, wincing as he sat down for her. She gently tipped his face up by the chin and began to carefully pull the tiny shards of glass from his forehead.

"You really don't need to—ouch—do that."

"And let you do it yourself? I don't think so. You'll end up with scars."

"I'm not incompetent," he answered back hotly.

Marie gave an exasperated sigh, not in any mood to deal with his unpleasantness. "Remy, just sit and shut up."

He frowned harder.

"And stop frowning. You're making these harder to pull out by wrinkling your brow."

He sat quietly for her, only flinching a few times when she removed the longer shards. He had ten in total sticking out of various places like his head, shoulders, and forearms. He refused stitches, even though she was sure at least one of the wounds was deep enough.

Without even thinking about it, she told him to lift his arms and she swiftly tugged his shirt off, tossing it in a corner on the floor. She rummaged through the bathroom cupboards for a cloth and was thrilled to find a bottle of rubbing alcohol. She tended to his wounds efficiently with the no nonsense attitude of a nurse. She was thankful Storm had made them all take a first aid course. It seemed like a joke at the time, but now it paid off.

Remy looked worse off than he really was. He was right when he had said he was fine. All his wounds were superficial. She imagined he'd be pretty sore in the morning though. He was bruised pretty badly amongst all the cuts. He sat like a good little patient while she cleaned him up, disinfecting all the injuries.

"You should have a quick shower, and I'll see if I can find some bandages," she said to him in a matter of fact voice.

He looked as though he was going to argue with her.

She stared him down. "Just do it," she said fiercely.

She was annoyed that he showed little gratitude towards her. He was so irritatingly stubborn. She got that he was angry with how his 'job' went down, but taking it out on her wasn't going to make it better and she told him so. That made things worse. He had started to argue with her when she lost it.

"It's almost four in the morning! Take off your damn clothes and get in that shower. Now!"

He looked taken aback and did as he was told. Once he was in, she was back in the bathroom looking for bandages or gauze. Surprisingly, she found a small first aid kit in a top drawer that had everything she would need. When he turned off the shower, she handed him a towel, shoving it to him behind the curtain.

He muttered 'thank you' and stepped out from the shower. She sat him back down and bandaged him up, stepping back slightly to critique her work.

"There. Good as new." She decided finally, ignoring his sour look. "I'm going back to bed. I don't care what you do."

She left him in the bathroom and flicked off the bedroom light, snuggling back into bed. She was exhausted and would be fast asleep in minutes. She heard him rummaging through the dresser drawers as she faded off into the realm of sleep.

She bolted upright and wide awake when she felt the bed move with his weight. He was climbing into bed with her.

"What are you doing! You said you were sleeping on the floor!" she snapped at him.

"Yeah, well, I lied," he replied annoyed.

"You're not sleeping in the same bed as me!"

"Look, I'm not sleeping on the floor," he growled impatiently. "I've been crushed under building rumble, set on fire, and bossed around by Nurse Ratched. I am sore, I am crabby and I am tired. I just want to sleep in my own bed. Regardless of what you're thinking, I am not really in the mood to try anything with you. I don't care how incredibly hot for me you are."

She pursed her lips, contemplating. Remy's bad night had somewhat erased all their indiscretions at the bar. He wasn't treating her any differently than normal, other than being incredibly crabby. She finally agreed, not the least bit happy with the sleeping arrangements. He did, however, make a persuasive argument. He was injured.

"Alright, but you're switching sides with me."

"What's wrong with that side?" His voice was tense and wary.

"I don't like the mirror."

He laughed abruptly. "You're not using it right then."

Marie rolled her eyes, a gesture he couldn't see in the dark anyway. She was silently thankful his crabby mood was fading and that things were as normal as ever between them.

Rather than getting up from the bed, he crawled over her while she scooted to the other side.

Marie found it awkward lying beside him in the same bed. It was weird, almost unnatural not to be doing anything but trying to sleep. She had turned away from him on her side while he remained motionless on his back, except for a very light breathing. The night silence hung heavily over her. Try as she might, the slumber that was eager to take her earlier had vanished, leaving her to her own devices. Frustrated, she rolled onto her other side, facing him. She wondered if Remy was just as restless.

"Remy?"

"Hmmmm?" he mumbled.

"I'm glad you weren't hurt badly."

"You were worried 'bout me?" There was a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yeah. Yeah I was," she answered seriously.

He turned his head to face her, his eyes twinkling with a warm, red glow. "Thanks, chere," he replied. He turned his head back to stare up at the ceiling, groaning slightly as he moved his arms under his head. He sighed dramatically. "I suppose if you want to have your way with me, you can. You'll have to do all the work though, but I'll make it up to you later, I swear."

"Ugh!" she cried in disgust and abruptly turned away from him. Glad he couldn't see her trying not to laugh.

"Come on, chere! Take one for the team," he said between snickers.

"Good night, Remy."

"The offer might not stand tomorrow…"

"_Good night_, Remy."

She was positive he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Not so awkward anymore is it, ma petite?"

She smiled.

"No."

"Good night, chere."

"Good night, Remy."

He had the oddest way of making her feel comfortable, but it worked. He really was the most fascinating man and at times the sweetest.

She was smiling when she fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Marie woke up late in the morning pleasantly smooshed up against a nice, warm body. _Remy's_ nice, warm body. He was fast asleep on his stomach and Marie was draped over top of him with one arm tightly wrapped around his waist. Her legs were tangled up with his.

Rather than anything sexual, her first thought was that this reminded her of how puppies slept; in strange, comforting, little piles. She doubted Remy would think of it that way, which was why she was going to carefully try to untangle herself from him before he woke up. If sleeping puppies weren't odd enough thoughts for her this morning, another odd thought popped into her mind.

She didn't miss her mutation.

She couldn't remember the last time she woke up without regret. Without feeling like half a person. The small simple act of her cheek pressed into his bare back was wonderful. It was a tiny, delicate thread reminding her as to why she had taken the cure in the first place.

It was for this. It was for these mundane acts of human contact. She almost wished she wasn't wearing long sleeves, because right now, the curiosity of his skin was maddening. She wasn't cold against him at all and she wondered what his skin would feel like under her arms. She had held Bobby many times, but this, this was something new. Bobby had always been cool to the touch, a side effect from his mutation. She hated the thought, but she often felt as though she was sleeping with a corpse. Remy, on the other hand, was warm—like white sand in the sun. Marie found it quite pleasant being piled on top of him.

"Told you I'm irresistible," Remy muffled from his pillow, breaking her from her thoughts.

Normally, her first reaction would be to pull away from him as fast as possible, this morning was different. Instead, she lingered on top of him.

"I'm stiff enough already, chere. I don't need your help."

"Mmmm hmmm." She sighed into his back, not acknowledging the play on words.

He gave a short, nervous laugh. "You plan on getting off of me any time soon?"

"No."

Another nervous laugh.

Remy didn't get the new game, only because it wasn't a game. Marie just wanted to prolong the contact. It had nothing to do with Remy himself, just the simple human contact itself. The warm human contact.

"You gonna tell me what exactly it is we're doin'?" Remy asked a bit skittish. He was not used to her touching him of her own free will.

"I'm remembering why I took the cure. Just give me a minute."

"You forgot why you took the cure?" he asked confused.

"Not really, no. I'm just reaffirming some things."

"Like what?"

She smiled and pulled herself off of him. "Like things you don't need to worry about, swamp rat."

He woodenly rolled onto his back to face her. His eyes were giving off that faint twinkle of a red glow again. She would have to ask him why his eyes sometimes glowed like that.

"Swamp rat? I like that. Can I call you my little river rat?" he teased.

She grinned. "No."

"What if I said it in French? Ma petit rat de rivière, that sounds endearing, right?"

"No!" She giggled. "It sounds awful."

He studied her carefully for a moment. His eyes were still glowing, but his face was solemn. "You, ma petit rat de rivière, are a mystery to me."

"Likewise."

"Why did you take the cure, Marie?" he asked seriously. His eyes now locked intently on hers.

She looked away. "Why did you want me to stay with you?" she countered. It was the easiest way for Marie to avoid his question, to ask one that he didn't want to answer himself.

He looked away with a slight smile. He wasn't supposed to answer her, at least not truthfully.

He did.

"That's an easy one. You're just like me. Neither of us belongs anywhere."

"I belong with the X-men," Marie answered automatically.

He gave her wry look before groaning as he sat up, stiffly getting out of bed. His body was a checkerboard of bluish-green bruises and angry cuts. Marie had to fight the urge to trace her fingers along them.

"You ready to go get the rest of our money?" he asked, abruptly changing the subject.

Marie vaguely wondered if things had gotten too intimate between them.

"This early?"

"Well, we'll eat first and buy me a coat, and perhaps I'll even buy you a matching one." He grinned. "Up and at 'em, chere. The sooner we finish business, the sooner we can leave this hell hole."

Marie couldn't have agreed more, at least with the leaving Mutant Town part, but she kind of wanted to finish their conversation. Why did Remy think she didn't belong with the X-men? It couldn't be because of her lack of mutation, Remy already believed she could handle herself. He proved that last night. So why did Remy seem to think she was better off with him than with her team?

She looked over at him as he pulled off his pajama pants without a hint of embarrassment that he was changing in front of her. Marie blushed when she caught herself studying his back end. His boxer briefs clung nicely to all the right places. She argued that she couldn't help it. It _was_ a nice _ass-_et. She smiled. He would have loved that joke.

Fully clothed, he explained to her that she would once again be accompanying him to meet with Dukes. He had suggested she wear her ripped black mini skirt, in case they had to fight. She scoffed at that, Remy just wanted to see more leg. Instead, she wore a pair of flexible leather pants and a black tank top. Ironically, she was matching Remy, who was in yet another pair of leather pants and black T-shirt with black gloves. She suspected his closet here was full of the exact same outfit.

Once they were both dressed, they threw their bags into the trunk of the car. As soon as Remy got the rest of his money from Dukes, they could leave Mutant Town.

He drove them first to a nearby hotel for breakfast. Remy seemed to prefer eating in hotel restaurants. It was a peculiar quirk and it made her anxious. The last time they ate in a hotel, he had used another man's credit card to pay. She knew he had money—it was rolled up with a cheap elastic band in her purse.

He was happily inhaling scrambled eggs and bacon while sloppily drenching his toast in jam. She watched him carefully while eating her poached eggs. He stopped chewing. His cheeks were filled like a pocket gopher and he tilted his head in confusion.

"Why are staring at me like that?" he asked, somehow managing to still keep food tucked in his cheeks.

"No reason."

He gave her a suspicious look. "I'm not going to use someone else's credit card this time, I promise."

"I wasn't going to say it."

He shrugged. "Didn't have to, it's written all over your face."

When the waiter came with the bill Remy took out a fancy-looking pen from God knew where on his body. He smiled at the waiter as he began to write on the bill. Marie stared at him speechless.

She had thirty thousand dollars in her purse right now and Remy was writing down a room number on the bill, charging their breakfast to someone's room. He was unbelievable. The waiter smiled and wished them a pleasant stay at the hotel and left. Remy stood up shortly after, ready to go.

"Remy! You promised me you wouldn't steal!" Marie hissed at him.

"I promised I wouldn't use someone else's credit card and I didn't," he answered in a matter of fact way.

"I have thirty thousand dollars in my purse!" she exclaimed as she followed him to the car.

He looked mortally offended. "Chere, I would never dream of letting you pay."

"It's your money!"

"No, chere, that's your half. Why do think I asked for double payment in the first place?"

Marie was once again rendered speechless. _Her_ money? They weren't Bonnie and Clyde for Christ's sake! She hadn't done anything to earn it, and she certainly wasn't going to keep the ill-gotten funds. It was dirty money. Money that had almost gotten Remy killed in a job that Remy himself had said was illegal.

"I can't keep it," she said.

He rolled his eyes. "Is this going to be another 'right and wrong' debate?"

"Yes."

He sighed and held out his hand. "Alright, if you don't want it, I'll hold onto it for you, but you have to promise you won't lecture me when I spend it."

Marie eagerly handed him back the roll of cash from her purse. He slipped it into his pocket. She could deal with his terms. She still didn't agree, but she could deal with that too.

"Okay."

Remy smiled a dashing smile. "On to more important things, like buying new coats."

Several hours later, Marie found herself in a new black leather trench coat, back at the club they had met Dukes at the night before. Remy was quite pleased with his new coat, although he stated it would never be 'as good' as his old one. To Marie, it looked exactly the same, only newer. She missed that it no longer smelled like him.

They met Avalanche outside the door again and he stared strangely at Marie. It bothered her to the point that she finally spoke up.

"What?" she asked him annoyed.

"Nothing," Avalanche replied taking his eyes from her and deliberately staring at the ground.

"You keep staring at me," Marie persisted.

"It's nothing... just that I've never seen Gambit with the same girl twice."

Remy looked annoyed.

Almost as annoyed as Marie.

"You look well, for a building falling on you," Avalanche said to Remy in what Marie thought was an attempt to smooth things over.

"No thanks to you," Remy answered dryly.

"I said I was sorry! How many times do I have to say it, Gambit?" the man answered agitated.

"One for every bruise, one for every cut and ten for the shards of glass she pulled out me with tweezers."

Avalanche smiled. "Always the joker." He leaned in closer to Remy with a quiet warning, "Dukes is inside. He's in no mood to bargain, so don't push your luck on a botched job."

"Who said I botched it?"

Avalanche's eyes lit up in amazement. "You got it!"

"I'm the best there is, Dom. You know that."

"No matter how many times you tell me, I never really believe it. Then you amaze me again."

He held the door open for them. Remy entered and Marie followed. Avalanche still stared at her. It was unnerving.

The first person Marie should have seen when she entered the room was Dukes, if not for his gargantuan size, then at least for his absolute repulsiveness. Instead, she saw and recognized the mutant standing beside the human blob. He still had the same wiry frame, the same slicked back hair and was still flicking the same old lighter.

"John?" Marie questioned in surprise. _He's the one who lit Remy on fire last night?_ Why hadn't she thought of that? It made perfect sense now. Marie really wished she knew exactly what was going on. So far, she could deduce that Remy had been hired to steal something and John and Avalanche had gone with him.

John stared at her, surprise showing through his carefully placed 'bad boy' scowl. John always did try to be tougher and more 'bad ass' than he really was.

"Rogue?" he answered back, completely stunned.

Marie could see the confusion running through his head. He must be going crazy trying to figure out why she was here.

Remy stiffened beside her as he looked back and forth at the two of them. Marie felt him slide his hand around her waist, pulling her just a smidge closer to him. John frowned.

Remy addressed Dukes, "You owe me another thirty thousand." He pulled the receipt for his coat from his pocket, reading aloud, "And two hundred and twenty three dollars and thirty-two cents…for the coat."

Dukes only laughed his sickening, gurgling laugh. It reminded Marie of Jabba the Hut.

"I owe you? The job was botched! If anything, you should be giving me back the first thirty thousand."

"Now you owe me another ten for your lack of faith," Remy answered snidely as he flicked out of small vial.

Dukes's jaw dropped.

"Hand over the vial, Gambit, and I'll let you leave here with the thirty you already have," Dukes snapped angrily.

"I don't think so," Remy replied dangerously.

"You're out numbered and out classed. Really, Remy, who brings along their whore for back up?" Dukes answered back in a petulant tone.

Marie heard Avalanche enter behind them. There was going to be a fight and they were outnumbered. She was looking for some kind of advantage when she fixed her attention on John, who was staring from Remy's gloved hands to Marie. It occurred to her that John had no idea whether she really had taken the cure or not. He would have assumed she had. But if she carefully slid her jacket off right now, showing not only her bare hands, but her bare arms here in mutant town, ready to fight, she might be able to bluff that she still had her mutation. If she succeeded, John wouldn't go near her in a fight.

It was worth a shot if it gave her and Remy the upper hand. She gave John a wicked grin and slid off her coat. John's eyes widened in fear. Remy tensed for a fight. She was glad Remy was completely covered—it would make her charade easier to buy. As for Dukes seeing her crawl all over Remy last night, she hoped he would assume that she could actually control her mutation.

"Avalanche, grab the girl!" Dukes bellowed.

Avalanche went to grab her arms when John shouted out in alarm, "No! Don't touch her! Whatever you do, don't make contact!"

As long as Avalanche didn't touch her, she could keep up the masquerade.


	13. Chapter 13

Avalanche stood frozen in mid grab, waiting for orders.

"You know her, Pyro?" Dukes demanded.

"Yeah, good thing too, otherwise we'd all be fucked. Her mutation is in her skin. Do not touch her," John announced.

Marie could feel Remy's eyes on her. She glanced at him, trying to read his always unreadable face. She could only imagine what he was thinking. He gave her a slick, devil's smile.

"Too bad you ruined the surprise, Sparky," Remy spoke up. "What was it you were saying earlier about my _whore_, Dukes?"

Marie was relieved Remy caught on to the name of the game and was going to play charades with her. In fact, Remy looked deliriously pleased with this new found game plan. With a quick movement of his wrist, he was shoving the small glass vial down the front of her shirt, nestling it into her cleavage. Her eyes widened in shock. He gave her a wicked, little squeeze and pulled his hand out. A highly inappropriate move on his part. She'd slap him for it later.

"Hold onto that, will ya, baby?" Remy grinned. He turned to Dukes. "Since I appear to be the only one with gloves on to retrieve your precious prize, I think some negotiations are in order."

Marie heard Avalanche move back, away from her. John never took his eyes off of her, and to Marie's dismay, Dukes never took his eyes from where Remy had hidden the vial. Remy was evidently thrilled with the turn of events, and was happily playing the ringmaster in this sick, little circus. It was no surprise at all when he demanded more money.

"Fifty thousand, two hundred and twenty three dollars and thirty-two cents, will suffice, Dukes," Remy decided flatly.

Marie watched a vein pop out of Dukes's now very angry, red forehead.

"You slimy, little son of bitch!" Dukes spat. "You know the job was only worth forty at the most!"

"Now, now Dukesy, no need for name calling." Remy smiled pleasantly. "If you would have just paid me upfront like I'd asked instead of sending your backstabbing little Sparky out to get me, we could have settled this like nice business men."

Dukes' scowl etched through his layers of facial fat, reminding Marie of one of those obscenely wrinkled dogs. She hoped Remy knew what the hell he was doing, because Dukes was getting angrier and angrier by the minute. It was also no surprise that John was a loose cannon. He could snap any minute with his 'I'm the baddest of them all' routine. She had no idea what Avalanche's temperament was, but his name suggested he could do terrible things as well.

Amongst it all, Remy stayed very calm and very precise. He stared Dukes down with those evil red eyes until Dukes folded under the pressure and reached for a briefcase by his feet. He carried it to a table and popped it open. Remy watched carefully, counting along with Dukes to ensure he wasn't getting gypped.

John continued to stare at Marie. She avoided looking at him, deciding it was best to look stone faced at the money. She was Remy's partner in crime, so she should at least look as though she was interested in their big score. Dukes was handing Remy the money when everything went wrong.

The vibrations started off faintly at first, and then increased into tremors. Marie's ears were overcome with a horrible electronic grinding of gears and humming noise. She knew what was outside even before the side of the building and half the roof was ripped from its standing.

The Sentinels had arrived.

Marie gasped as her eyes fled upwards to see the monstrous human-shaped robots. Remy pulled her out of the way. He dove under a table with her as a large robot hand reached down and grabbed Dukes as if he were no more than a rag doll.

Marie covered her ears in agony as a loud robotic voice boomed from the robot, "Registered Mutant 337: Dukes, Fredrick. Alias: The Blob. Status: Apprehended."

"C'mon, chere, we've got to get out of here now!" Remy shouted, roughly pulling her out from under the table and dashing towards the door. Marie dimly noticed that Avalanche was already gone. John was still there, staring up at the Sentinel, paralyzed by fear. If he didn't move soon, the Sentinel would go after him too.

"John! John!" Marie screamed as Remy was forcefully yanking her from the room.

John didn't respond. Remy had pulled her from the room, practically dragging her towards the fire escape. He was lifting up the window and crawling out.

"C'mon, chere!" Remy yelled.

She could barely hear him over the screaming mutants below in the streets and the robot voices. She whirled around when part of the wall smashed behind her. A mutant in a Sentinel's hand screamed at her for help. Marie hesitated. They had to do something, _anything_, to help these mutants. Not all of them were bad, and even if they were, no one had the right to force them into registration.

"Now!" Remy screamed at her with panic fringing his voice. He was outside the window and on the fire escape.

"Remy, no! We've got to do something! We've got to try to help!" Marie screamed back.

"There's nothing we can do. Now come on before we both get caught!"

"Remy, we've got to try—"

"I _can't_, chere!"

If his facial expression was on anyone else, Marie would have called it acute fear. The Remy she knew wasn't scared of anything. This was out of character for him. He was going into hysterics. She could see his body actually shaking.

"Remy, listen to me—"

"Don't force me to leave without you!" he screamed at her with pleading, desperate eyes.

It was in that exact moment, staring into his eyes, that Marie knew why Remy didn't fly.

Remy had restricted rights.

Remy was a registered mutant.

Marie took one last look at the destruction behind her and climbed out the window after him. She couldn't describe the look on his face. Relief wasn't the right word, unless it was obscenely amplified. He had made a movement to hug her and then stopped himself. He thought better of it, and gave her a ghost of his usual smile instead. They began climbing down the fire escape. Marie followed quickly after him. If she couldn't help any of these other mutants, she could at least help him.

They were running hand in hand towards the car. Remy was holding her hand so tight she thought the bones would break. Marie's legs were burning from pushing herself to keep running. Remy refused to stop and Marie didn't blame him. There was no risking stopping, because stopping could get you caught.

It was madness in the streets, mutants scattered everywhere in hysterical pandemonium. She couldn't count how many times she was almost knocked from Remy's grasp. He held onto her hand like she was the most important thing he had. Minutes ago, he had threatened he would leave without her, now he was doing everything in his power to stay with her.

He jerked her over to the side, away from the path to the car, to just barely dodge a huge robotic foot stepping down beside them. Marie got caught in a red light scan from the robot's eyes. Her heart stopped.

"Target Acquired: Unregistered. Status: Human…reading dormant mutation. Probable cause: External DNA influence."

Marie was thankful the Sentinel left her alone, heading off in the opposite direction. The cure may have just saved her life and Remy's. The mutation the Sentinel detected was her own dormant mutation, but the machine had calculated it as a result of her being down here with all these other mutants. For all the robot knew, a mutant could have sneezed on her. Remy had gone ghostly white when she'd been caught in the scan, but he never let go of her hand. It spoke volumes about his character.

He was running again and she followed him, not daring to look behind her. It appeared that the Sentinels were scanning randomly, but to what purpose?

They had reached the car and Remy was throwing her the keys to drive.

"You drive and I'll be ready to fight them off, should the occasion arise," Remy shouted to her over the noise.

They were both in the car, and Marie was pulling away, when two figures came running after them. It was Avalanche and John, hailing at them to stop.

"Just drive, Marie!" Remy yelled. He wasn't going to wait for them.

Marie hesitated. "We can't just leave them!" she argued. The X-men would never just flee, saving only themselves.

"They wouldn't have waited for us!"

She was stopping the car anyway for Avalanche and John. Remy may have been able to leave them behind, but she couldn't.

"Remy, get in the back seat," she ordered.

"What? Why?" he shouted indignantly.

"Because I trust you at my back!" she snapped.

He stopped arguing and got out of the car, climbing into the backseat with Avalanche while John sat beside Marie. She hit the gas and high tailed it for the highway, not only to get out of Mutant Town, but New York as well.

No one spoke until they were safely on the highway.

"For a moment there, I thought you would leave us, Gambit," Avalanche said.

"_I_ was going to. _She's_ the one who stopped," Remy answered flatly, not hiding the disdain in his voice.

Marie frowned. Remy was mad at her. She was not going to start arguing with him in front of John and Avalanche, so she remained silent. The best way to avoid fighting was just not to say anything at all. She could see Remy glaring at her from the rear view mirror.

An awkward silence filled the car. She was positive the other two could feel the hostility between her and Remy. Deep down, she was upset. Remy wanted her to leave them to their fate in Mutant Town, but she couldn't do it. Both were ready to kill her if necessary, and she was here rescuing them. Still, she couldn't believe that Remy could be that heartless.

Not only that, he was registered and he never told her. It was dangerous for her to be with him. If that Sentinel had scanned Remy instead of her, she'd be getting taken just for _being_ with him. She imagined they would have a long drawn out fight about it later when they were in private. Right now, she was giving him the silent treatment.

Marie wasn't sure what the plan was. Was she supposed to head to New Orleans with their added numbers? She'd have to say something to Remy sooner or later. Daylight was fading fast, and she needed to know if they would drive through the night or stop somewhere.

John broke the silence. "Where are we going?"

It hit a nerve with Remy.

"_We_ aren't going anywhere," Remy answered snidely. "Next truck stop you two are out. Marie and I have our own agenda to keep, and it doesn't involve _you_."

"I don't think so," John answered back. "You have something I want, and I'm not leaving until I get it."

"_She's with me_." Remy's voice growled from the backseat.

Marie was shocked. Remy actually sounded jealous with a hint of possessiveness over her.

"I'm talking about the concentrated Kick in that vial," John answered, equally dangerous.

"Sixty thousand dollars and it's all yours, Sparky," Remy answered coolly.

"What? Dukes said it was only worth forty, and you already have thirty."

"Dukes was also in the process of paying another fifty for it."

"Fine, my boss will pay fifty."

"No deal. Sixty, no less," Remy replied stubbornly.

"Sixty! Why are you upping the price?"

"Because _you_ set me on fire last night. You tried to kill me." Remy sneered. "I don't negotiate well with people who try to off me."

"Who says I won't try it again?" John answered hotly.

Marie couldn't see what was going on, but Remy had done something to the passenger seat John was sitting in. Both John and Avalanche panicked. She glanced over to see the seat glowing in an eerie magenta colour. What had Remy just done?

"Jesus, Gambit! I'm sitting right behind him! Uncharge it! Uncharge it!" Avalanche was crying out in alarm. "I don't care about the Kick! I just want to be away from those damn Sentinels!"

"You wouldn't dare! Marie's right beside me!" John was shouting at him. "You're a fucking lunatic!"

"Marie, pull over," Remy instructed to her.

Marie glanced back at him quickly. They were in the middle of nowhere. Tensions were running high and Remy had obviously lost his temper.

"Stop it, both of you!" Marie shouted. "We are stopping at the next truck stop, and we will all figure out what we're doing like civilized people from there. Got it?"

The magenta glow disappeared from John's seat and John folded his arms angrily, slouching down in contempt. Remy proceeded to kick Marie's seat up until she pulled into the parking lot of a motel.

They all got out of the car. They stood nicely for about five seconds. Then John flicked his lighter and attacked Remy. Remy dodged, his eyes were glowing the brightest Marie had ever seen them. In his hand he held a glowing playing card, poised to throw it. Marie had started to intervene, about to walk between the two when Avalanche tugged her back by her shirt.

"I wouldn't get into this, sweetheart," he said, pulling her off to the side, and minding her skin. "My money is always on Gambit in these fights."

Marie decided it was best to be prudent and take Avalanche's word. Remy had survived John's attack last night, and it was unwise to get in the middle of a fight when she had no idea what Remy's mutation even was. Avalanche was backing up pulling her with him, putting distance between them and the two fighting mutants. That alone set Marie's nerves on edge.

Remy threw the card. It was completely harmless looking, other than the weird glow. It landed at John's feet and before he could move, it exploded. Marie jumped and screamed at the same time. She had never seen a mutation quite like Remy's. It appeared he could turn objects into explosives. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, Marie saw John on the ground.

"Remy!" she screamed in anger.

"What? It barely touched him. He's being a baby!" Remy yelled back at her. "Besides he started it! That's _twice_ he's tried to kill me."

Marie was stomping over to Remy while Avalanche went to check on John. She grabbed him by the sleeve and dragged him over to a decrepit phone booth outside the motel. She angrily pulled him inside the booth with her, slamming the crooked door behind them. She realized once they were both inside that it was much too small of a space to have a proper argument. The space between their bodies was all but existent.

"What is your problem?" she hissed angrily.

"My problem? That guy tried to kill me twice. Twice, chere! And all you've done is fucking cater to him since you played the bleeding heart picking them both up!" Remy hissed back. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"First off, I am not catering to him. And second, I _am_ on your side, but I couldn't leave them to those machines. I'm shocked that you of all people could!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he growled dangerously.

"It means exactly what you think it does!" Marie snarled back. "You should have told me you were registered, Remy!"

"Yeah? Well, it wasn't any of your business!"

"It became my business when you got me directly involved in it!" Marie said back, her voice rising. "_You_ took us to Mutant Town. _You_ got me involved in your damn business with Dukes! I had every right to know you were registered!"

"What about you?" Remy shouted back. "Sparky over there went completely nuts with fear when he took one look at you! What sort of skin mutation has a grown man screaming like the end is near with just one touch from you?" He balled his hands angrily into fists. "Seems you've been holding out on me!"

Marie narrowed her eyes in offense. "I told you I took the cure, so it doesn't matter what my mutation was! _And_ if it wasn't for me taking the cure, that Sentinel would have grabbed both of us and you'd be back on a lab table!" She was yelling now.

"No one said you had to come with me!"

"You asked me to!" she screamed.

He stared at her for a moment, breathing hard.

"Why did you say yes?" he asked quietly, the anger draining quickly from his face. All at once, he was that worried, little boy in the street, asking if they were friends again.

"You needed me to," she answered in barely a whisper.

His head tilted slightly to one side, hers to the other. Both leaned in towards each other. Somehow, in the tiny confinement of the phone booth, there was now too much room and he was too far from her.

Worlds away.

His lips barely grazed hers in the softest touch, which would have led into the perfect kiss if not for a sharp knocking on the booth door. The moment was gone, and they pulled away from each other. Jolted back to reality, Marie felt dizzy, like her world was spinning wildly out of control.

It was Avalanche knocking on the booth. "Gambit, we've got trouble. Pyro's unconscious and someone's just phoned the cops."


	14. Chapter 14

It was all over the news. The Sentinels patrolling Mutant Town were now randomly picking up any mutants they could find without rhyme or reason, at least that anyone could decipher. The Sentinels had also begun branching out away from Mutant Town, tracking mutants in other areas.

Kitty Pryde stared at the TV screen. It was mass chaos and somewhere in all the fear and panic was Marie. Marie with a mutant none of them but Storm knew. Kitty watched in horror as giant metal hands snatched down into the streets grabbing anyone with mutant DNA. She was so engrossed in the news footage that she didn't hear Bobby come up behind her. Bobby would freak when he realized this footage was of Mutant Town earlier today. Bobby would freak out mainly because he still loved Marie in his own way. It didn't lessen his love for her, but it did sometimes bother her that Bobby still cared so openly for Marie.

Bobby was frowning, walking closer to the TV. He was staring at a mutant on the screen running towards something off camera, dodging through the crowd. He was the only mutant that seemed to have a set destination.

"What is it?" Kitty asked.

"I know that guy! He's the creep who tried picking Marie up at the bar the night we went to go get Gambit," Bobby answered. He scoffed. "A resident of Mutant Town, good thing I got Marie away from—oh, Jesus!"

Both Bobby and Kitty stared at the TV in a mixture of shock and horror as the mutant Bobby was talking about came into clear view with Marie in tow, running with him and holding his hand. Kitty cried out in fear as a robotic foot nearly crushed them both.

"Oh God…" Bobby gasped as they watched Marie get caught in the Sentinel's scan. Kitty covered her mouth in horror. She couldn't tear her eyes from the screen. _Please let Marie be okay_, she prayed silently. The Sentinel miraculously left her alone, and the two were running again. Within seconds they were both off the screen.

Gone.

Hopefully safe.

Kitty clutched Bobby's arm. "She's okay, Bobby, that Sentinel didn't detect her mutation. She's okay, and that guy never left her. He must be Gambit and he never left her…" Kitty couldn't stop rambling. She wasn't sure if she was saying these things out loud to calm Bobby down or whether it was to calm herself down. If it was for her, it wasn't working. She couldn't calm down. She had almost watched Marie die on the news.

Bobby was collapsing down on the couch, tipping his head back. Kitty went and sat with him.

"I thought she was goner." Bobby breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Me too," Kitty said quietly, she was shaking. It was too close of a call.

"What's Storm thinking?" Bobby said. His voice was laced with anger.

"I don't know, but we'd better get her this footage. Something is going on with the Sentinels and we'll need to be ready for it."

Kitty got up from the couch. Bobby didn't follow.

"Do you really think she's okay?" Bobby asked weakly.

Kitty swallowed hard. "Yes." It was the biggest lie she'd ever told. "He'll look after, Bobby. I know he will." She wasn't sure how much conviction was in her voice, but it was enough for Bobby. Too bad it wasn't enough for her.

* * *

They were all piling back into the car. Marie was in the back behind Remy, who was now driving with Avalanche riding shotgun. Beside Marie, was the unconscious John. They had pulled out of the parking lot well before the police had arrived. Remy had driven away at a nice, calm pace until the motel was out of sight. Then he sped up, driving like a bat out of hell.

"You just had to have a backseat didn't you?" Remy mumbled to himself even though the comment was directed at Marie. "We wouldn't be in this mess if I had my way."

Marie made a scoffing noise. If Remy had had his way, Avalanche would have been left in a motel parking lot with an unconscious John to explain to the police. Naturally, both she and Avalanche had objected to that idea. It was her turn to glare at Remy. He could see her in the rear view mirror. She knew he could. Obviously stopping just short of making out did not solve an argument between them.

The idea that she had almost kissed him made her angry. There was absolutely no way she could possibly be attracted to him _that_ much. She could admit he was good looking and sometimes agreeable and charming, but most times he was a disagreeable scoundrel with only self serving motives. To top it off, he seemed to be under the impression that she was his. His comment to John earlier about her being 'with him' proved it. If it didn't, his unbridled hostility towards John did. What did Remy think? That just because she knew a guy, she must have dated him? It was ridiculous, and Remy had no right to think it. In fact, she was making a mental note of that right now so she could bring it up with him later. He had no reason to be jealous.

"What's the plan?" Avalanche asked Remy.

"We find a place to sleep and then go our separate ways," Remy answered emotionless.

Avalanche looked down and nodded slightly. Marie had his type figured out. Avalanche wasn't the thinker. He was the paid muscle who did what he was told. He needed someone to boss him around and give him orders. Marie felt a little sorry for him.

"What about the Kick?" Avalanche asked.

"What about it? You said you weren't interested," Remy answered.

"I'm not, but I imagine with the lab being demolished and Mutant Town being destroyed by those Sentinels, the price of that vial will have gone up. Lots of mutants will be looking for you."

"Yeah," Remy mused.

"Mutants that come looking for it will try to get it one way…or the other," Avalanche said ominously.

"I know." The way he said it seemed to end the conversation.

Marie was interested in the conversation. The vial in question was still in her bra, tucked safely in her cleavage. She still owed Remy a smack for that. They called it Kick. Marie had never heard of it. She wasn't even quite sure what it was. What she did know was that it was in a concentrated form, and that it was coveted by many mutants. She wanted to ask Remy about it, but thought it'd be better to do it private. She suspected it was some kind of drug.

John stirred back into consciousness beside her. He groaned clutching his head weakly.

Marie turned to him. "John? It's Marie, how are you feeling?" she asked concerned.

"It's Pyro. Stop calling me John."

"How are you feeling?" she asked again, avoiding the use of his mutant name. When she had known him he was John the mischief maker, not Pyro of the Brotherhood of Mutants.

"Fine, my head's a little sore though," he answered back.

Marie put a gentle, sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

Remy turned on the stereo, loudly. Without thinking, Marie pounded her fist hard against the back of Remy's seat, knocking him forward.

"Careful, I'm trying to drive," he chided pleasantly.

"Could you turn that down, please?" Marie asked annoyed.

Remy reached over to the dial, cranking the volume up louder.

Marie leaned in close to his ear. "You are being a complete asshole!" she snapped angrily.

He turned to look briefly at her, taking his eyes from the road for a second. "Sorry, chere, can't seem to hear to you." He turned back to the road, turning the volume up again.

Marie sat back in her seating angrily. He was being so God damned childish!

John leaned in close to her. "What the hell are you doing with this guy, Rogue? Last I heard, you were at Xavier's dating Bobby. You're the last person to be cut out for this kind of work." Concern dripped through his voice.

_Great_. Even Pyro was concerned about her. Did everyone think she needed looking after? Marie did not need this right now. Not now with Remy acting like a small, jealous child.

"Things change, _Pyro_."

"Not that much, Rogue. What happened?"

The car lurched to a halt.

"We're here!" Remy announced loudly, purposely breaking up their conversation.

Marie was actually grateful. How was she supposed to explain to John what she was doing here with Remy? Especially when she was starting to question what she was doing here with him herself. This mission was so far from what it was supposed to be. She couldn't explain why she hadn't phoned the team in days to check in. And she couldn't explain why she liked the crazy turn of events this mission had taken.

Remy was waiting for her to get out of the car. He glared all the while at John, who got out and followed Avalanche into the roadside motel they'd stopped at. Marie got out of the car and glared at Remy.

"Not talking to me now?' he asked.

Marie looked him square in the eye, then turned her nose up and walked away from him without a word. He followed after her into the motel.

Remy had got them a room and they grabbed their stuff from the car, wordlessly. Avalanche paid for his own room. John, who didn't have any money, would be staying with Avalanche. Remy was the first to say that he didn't care where John went, as long as he wasn't with them. According to Remy, he wasn't the _ménage a trois_ type, unless it was with two girls. Marie was furious with him, and couldn't put her anger into words.

Remy was turning the key into the lock and stepping into the room. He swore when he flicked on the light. There was only one bed.

He walked over to the phone on the nightstand and dialed the front desk. "Hi, I asked for two beds, this room has one," Remy spoke into the receiver. "Right. Okay, no that's fine…no problem, we'll make do." He hung up the phone. "No vacancy. Avalanche has the last room with two beds. The front desk was mistaken about this one."

Marie rolled her eyes and picked a side to put her bag down on. She was still not talking to him.

"How long do you plan on ignoring me?" he asked as she brushed past him with her toiletries towards the bathroom.

She didn't answer, closing the bathroom door behind her. If Remy was going to act like a child, she could too. She could play silent treatment all night, and if they were sleeping in the same bed again, she would not touch him at all. She'd make sure she fell asleep facing the opposite direction of Remy.

He hadn't moved from where she had left him when she finished changing into her pajamas and came out from the bathroom.

"So, are we sleeping in the same bed again?" he asked, doing a fairly good job masking the eagerness in his voice.

She didn't answer him or acknowledge that he said anything.

"Okay…I'll take your silence as a 'yes'." He was waiting for her to say something.

She didn't.

"You know I don't have to talk to you either," he said indignantly after a few silent minutes. Remy's patience with her was waning.

"Good," she answered back angrily.

"Ha!" he yelled excitedly. "I got you to say something!"

"What a glorious victory this must be for you," she replied sarcastically.

She went to her side of the bed, threw back the blankets and crawled under the covers.

"You're not really going to bed angry, are you?" he asked curiously.

"At you? Yes!"

He made an exasperated noise close to a groan. "Okay, fine. I'm being an ass, I get it, but do we really have to turn our twosome into a foursome? It was much better when it was just you an' me."

"I'm not yours, Remy," Marie answered curtly.

His cheeks coloured. "I-I know that," he answered, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"You may know it, but you aren't acting like it. Ever since you found out I knew John you've been acting…weird. Jealous weird."

"I don't like the way he looks at you," he admitted sulkily.

"It's the way I look at him that you have to worry about."

He frowned. "You don't look at him any way at all."

"So then why are you worried?"

He remained silent. Guilty silent.

She fought back a smile. He really was jealous. Jealous over her. In a way it was flattering. She looked at his sad, sulky face. It was impossible to stay angry with a guy like him for too long. He was almost cute in his misery.

"Careful, Remy," she warned gently. "Or I'll start to think you're becoming smitten with me, and then what would all your other girls do?"

He thought for a second.

"Probably cry a lot," he decided aloud.

Marie laughed. He took it as an invitation to sit on his side of the bed. Marie propped her head up with her hand, staring at him. The fight was gone from them both.

"I'm sorry you were registered, Remy." She didn't know why, but she felt she needed to say it.

"What for?" He smiled wryly. "It's not like it was your set of tits I followed to the wrong party."

He had brushed off his registration like it was no big deal. To Marie it was.

"No one deserves to be chipped and tracked like an animal," Marie said quietly.

She hated to think about it. Remy strapped to a table getting implanted with his chip sent shivers down her spine and made her chest ache. Despite all his blatant faults, he was her friend and she did like him. She didn't like the thought of him in pain or being imprisoned.

He gave her devious grin. "I'd do it again for your tits. I'd follow them to hell and back!"

It was one of his defense mechanisms, to joke about things. It meant he wasn't comfortable talking about what had happened to him with her. So she changed the topic to something else, her secrets.

"Remy?" she asked. "Why didn't you press John about my mutation? I thought you wanted to know all about it? He would have told you everything."

"He's not who I wanted to hear it from," he answered simply. "It's yours to tell, chere. Not his." He was leaning back on the bed, resting his head against the headboard.

"I was in love," Marie finally admitted out loud.

He looked quizzically at her.

She continued, "It was a stupid reason to take the cure. I know that now, but…well, that's why I did it. I couldn't control my mutation and I couldn't touch anyone. The cure looked mighty promising at the time."

"Shouldn't love be one of the best reasons to do anything?" Remy asked softly.

"If it was, I wouldn't be sitting here regretting it."

"Maybe it wasn't really love."

She gave a faint smile. It turned out that Remy was a romantic. You'd never have been able to tell outside this conversation. It seemed bizarre to her to be discussing romance with him. She wasn't sure how to continue the conversation with him.

She glanced away from him. "It was an awful mutation, but it was mine. It was me, and ever since the cure I've felt like half a person. Like my soul's been cut in two. I don't know how else to describe it."

"That's a pretty intense description," Remy replied. He stretched his arms above his head thoughtfully. "So, you took the cure because you were in love and you wanted to touch him, and now you regret it."

"Yeah."

Remy shrugged in an offhand sort of way. "Seems to me, you've just been touching the wrong people. I don't think you really regret taking the cure. You regret the failed relationship that was the reason you took the cure."

She raised an eyebrow. It was a surprisingly insightful observation on his part.

"Since when were you a psychologist?" she answered back, a little defensively. It was time to close herself off from him. Things were becoming too intimate between them again.

"I call it like I see it. I'd even go so far as to say that you wish you still had your mutation so you could blame your break up on that," he replied as he was slipping unexpectedly out of his clothes.

Marie was thrown for loop, how many times had she thought his exact words? She could only stare at him while he was undressing and acting like he hadn't said anything at all. When he was stripped down to his underwear, he crawled under the blankets and wiggled around, triumphantly pulling his underwear out from the sheets and tossing them onto the floor. Marie had no more time to think about his words as her jaw dropped.

He was completely crazy and now completely naked with her in bed.

"What the hell are you doing, you crazy idiot?" she snapped, desperately grasping at some form of modesty—which turned out to be pulling the sheets she was under right up to neck.

"Making myself available."

"For what?"

"In case you feel like having a proper physical encounter with someone," he said with an absolute straight face. "I happen to be very nice to touch."


	15. Chapter 15

Marie burst out laughing. It was by far the most ridiculous thing he'd ever said or done to her. Her stomach hurt she was laughing so hard.

"Put your clothes back on, you stupid Cajun!" she said between snorts and fits of laughter.

"You don't do much for one's ego, ma petite."

"You didn't really expect me to go for that, did you?" she asked, still laughing.

He shrugged. "Maybe, who knows?"

"I know." She laughed again. "And I'm telling you to put your clothes back on!"

He gave her his infamous devil smile. "Maybe I plan on sleeping like this."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Put your clothes back on!"

"No."

Marie didn't know what to do with him. He was insane. She'd never met anyone like him, and she doubted anyone she met would ever compare to him. They both knew neither would be carrying this through, and that she would not take up his offer. If she did, everything between them would change.

As amusing as Remy's antics were, she knew that deep down neither of them wanted to complicate things with sex. There was a tension between them that neither had acknowledged since she'd gotten him hard in that V.I.P. room. The attraction and curiosity they felt had never faded, but there was a fine line between joking innuendos and serious offers.

Marie was about to find out which side Remy's current mood was on. She was going to call his bluff. It was the only way she could think of to win Remy's new game. At least things were never boring with him.

"Alright, fine," she said to him confidently, as she burrowed under the blanket and took off her pajamas, chucking them across the room.

He looked panicked. "What are you doing?" The words stumbled idiotically from him.

She gave him her version of the devil smile as she peeled off her panties, pulling them from the sheets slowly so he knew exactly what they were. She dangled them on her finger before flinging them across the room to her pajamas. She was glad she'd worn a cute, girlie pair—it added extra flare. Now, she was completely naked under the covers with him.

His eyes widened in a mixture of fear and lust.

"It's just in case I feel like having a proper physical encounter with someone," she teased. She was surprised how steady her voice was.

"Shit," he breathed as he quickly groped around on the floor for his underwear, his face flushed. "You're not supposed to call my bluff."

While he was bent over the bed, she leaned over and playfully ran a finger sharply up his spine. She startled him and he lost his balance, tumbling from the bed. All the blankets were going with him. She snatched her sheet in horror and pulled it to keep herself covered. There were some routes she didn't plan on taking in this battle of wills.

"You are positively evil, chere," he said from the floor.

He had managed to get his underwear back on and was grabbing his backpack. She fought back a laugh as he dug out his pajama pants and a T-shirt. He never slept with a T-shirt on. She'd rattled him good. She watched his hand come up to the bed and grab his pillow. She heard him shuffle around and he threw the comforter back up on the bed for her, keeping the middle blanket for himself. It seemed Remy had decided to sleep on the floor.

"What's the matter, Cajun?" She laughed. "You scared of me?"

"Not of you, chere," he answered seriously. "Put your clothes back on…please."

"Sorry, can't."

"What not?"

Was that alarm in his voice she detected?

"Because, my clothes are all the way over there and you and I both know you'll peek when I get up to go get them."

"No, I wouldn't!" he exclaimed defensively.

"Don't lie, Remy," she chided wickedly. "I'll be sleeping like this, and who knows? Maybe you'll get lucky. I might get cold and have to press my _naked_ body up against you. I bet _you_ could keep me warm all night if need be."

He made a soft, small noise before bolting to the bathroom and slamming the door shut. She heard the lock click and she smiled. He didn't trust her not to follow. Minutes later, she heard the shower running. A small triumphant laugh escaped her lips.

Remy was really going to have to learn to stop underestimating her with his games. She decided not to get dressed, solely because the first thing he would do when he came out of the bathroom was check if her pajamas were still on the floor. Let him sweat it out when he saw her clothes right where she left them.

Marie moved her pillow to the middle of the bed and hid comfortably under the blankets, willingly herself to go to sleep. It was hard to settle down when Remy started his games. Inevitably, her heart would beat faster and her stomach would fill with butterflies just waiting to see what he would do next, and how she would counter it.

She secretly liked upping the ante and teasing him. It was fun, and she knew he was enjoying it. Sure, they had started some frisky games and she did things to him she wouldn't dream of doing with anyone else she knew, but with Remy, anything seemed to go—no matter how crazy.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd really had fun. Everything at the mansion was so serious. All work and no play, especially for Marie. She trained harder than anyone else, just to prove she belonged. This mission with Remy, despite all the risks and danger they'd encountered, was more like a vacation. And he was right—it was better when it was just the two of them. She was starting to think that she didn't really care if they ever arrived in New Orleans _or_ went back to the mansion.

Marie heard him shut off the shower and pretended to be asleep. She'd tormented him enough for one night. She peeked when he came out of the bathroom. No steam. Remy had had a cold shower. He was fully clothed in his pajama pants and T-shirt. She closed her eyes quickly and steadied her breathing.

Sure enough, she heard his footsteps near the foot of the bed, checking on her clothes. She wished she could see the look on his face. She heard him move back to his side of the bed, lingering briefly, probably watching her. When he was satisfied that she was sleeping, he settled back down on the floor and went to sleep himself.

* * *

Storm and Logan studied the news footage carefully. Logan's hands were permanently balled into fists every time he watched Marie get caught under the Sentinel's scan.

"I don't like this, 'Ro, and it's not because it's Marie. It's this whole random scanning and branching out that's got me twitchy. Whoever controls the Sentinels is up to something. Something bad," Logan said finally.

"I know what you mean. We need to be on our guard and get as much information as we can on this current situation," Storm agreed.

She hid her concern well. Marie and Gambit had dodged a bullet, if either one of them had been caught and registered, she couldn't even imagine the consequences. They would be a danger to all the residents of the mansion. A pied piper from hell leading the Sentinels straight to their doors.

Bobby had once again voiced his concerns about bringing Marie back, and with the recent turn of events the idea was getting better and better. They hadn't heard from Marie in days.

Emma had checked in on her with cerebro and put everyone's fears to rest. Marie was alive and well, but something was amiss. Emma never directly said it, but something about Marie's thoughts had Emma puzzled.

It was clear to Storm that something Marie was thinking gave Emma cause for concern, although she never shared it with the group. Storm assumed that it was simply Marie rediscovering who she was and chose not to be alarmed.

She was playing a waiting game, eager herself to hear from Marie to decide what her next course of action should be. Should she call Marie back, or leave her be? Only Marie had the answers.

* * *

He was spooning her, snuggled up close with his arm tightly wrapped around her body when she woke up. He was carefully positioned on top of the comforter separating him from her naked body. She could feel his warm breath in a steady, even rhythm on the back of her neck. Remy had changed his mind about sleeping on the floor. He also seemed to have changed his mind about sleeping on his own pillow. For Marie, it was actually kind of nice waking up enveloped in his scent. It reminded her of wearing his old coat, only warmer.

He was waking up slowly, sleepily moaning as he shifted his body ever so slightly against her. It sent delightful shivers up her spine.

"So much for your self control," Marie commented from under him.

"I'm a guy and you're a naked girl in a queen-sized bed. I held off as long as I could."

"You can hold off again," she remarked when he didn't move away from her.

"In a minute, I'm reminding you why you took the cure."

"You're not even touching my skin."

"I could be…"

"Is this gonna become a habit? Us waking up like this?"

"Most likely."

She made the mistake of turning onto her back to look at him. His eyes shone brightly in the morning sun. His hair was tussled up from his sleep and he looked unbelievably adorable.

She absently reached out a hand and brushed his hair from his eyes. She couldn't stop herself from leaning her head in towards his. He caught on, and was about to draw her into a kiss when there was a loud pounding on their door. Startled, they both jumped away.

Remy straightened up and cleared his throat, trying to erase their second almost-kiss and went to get the door. Before he left the bed, he pulled his shirt over his head and handed it to her to slip on. She had almost forgotten she was naked. He hadn't, but he was a guy. It was sweet of him to offer his shirt before he opened the door. Good manners on his part. It made her dreamily watch him swagger towards the knocking.

She heard Remy groan when he opened the door. It was John.

"What?" Remy growled impatiently.

"Avalanche is gone."

"So?" Remy growled again.

"So is your car."

Marie got up from the bed and slipped on a pair of jeans, Remy was doing a pretty good job of blocking her from John's view. She had to wonder whether it was intentional. She sidled up behind Remy to hear the rest of the conversation. It appeared that Avalanche had decided to take control of his life and take off…in Remy's car.

Remy didn't seem to mind.

"What are we going to do? He's stranded us here in Dirt Town, USA," John said when Remy gave no response to his car being stolen.

"There you go with that 'we' and 'us' crap again. Get the hint, Sparky, this ain't no threesome."

"I need that vial."

"Then I need seventy thousand dollars."

"It was sixty yesterday!"

"Supply and demand, mon ami," Remy replied with a smirk. "You couldn't even buy yourself a room last night. What makes you think I'm just gonna hand the Kick to you on the promise I'll get paid?"

"You don't want to mess with my boss. Tell him, Marie, you've experienced him first hand."

Remy shot her a look. It meant they'd be having a talk later about it.

"Magneto's powerless now," Marie replied coolly while absently fingering the white streak in her hair.

"Not entirely," John answered dangerously. "The cure is wearing off. It's only a matter of time before Magneto is leading the Brotherhood again. The question you need to ask yourself is: whose side are you on, Gambit?"

Remy rolled his eyes angrily. "I'm on my side. I told both Charles Xavier _and_ Magneto that a long time ago. Not every mutant needs to choose a side. The lines aren't cut and drawn for everyone. I don't believe in Xavier's dream or Magneto's."

It was a lot for Marie to take in. In one fell swoop, she had learned that the cure was not permanent and her powers would return; Magneto wanted whatever was in the vial and was getting ready to lead the Brotherhood once more; and Remy appeared to be a pacifist, sitting on the fence between the X-men and the Brotherhood and choosing not to concern himself with any of the mutant-human relations whatsoever. How could he not have an opinion or care?

"Eventually everyone chooses a side. Make sure it's the right one and give me the vial."

"Not until I get my seventy thousand first," Remy replied as stubbornly as possible.

"We're stranded here."

"_We're_ not stranded here. _You_ are," Remy replied, his patience wearing thin. "Come find me when you've got the money."

"Marie—" John had started to plead when Remy slammed the door in his face. "This isn't over, Gambit!" John yelled through the door.

Marie stood with her arms folded across her chest with one eyebrow raised. "And how exactly is it that we aren't stranded? Avalanche stole your car."

"It wasn't my car, chere."

"What are you talking about? I saw you buy it. I saw your picture on your driver's license!"

He pulled his wallet from his pants on the floor, pulling out his I.D. and handed it to her. Marie looked at the glossy photo. There was no mistake it was Remy's picture, the name however, was not his.

"Fredrick Dukes?" she read. "Dukes, as in tubby blob Dukes?"

"The one and only. We were going to have to ditch the car anyway since the police will be on the lookout for anything associated with him, including that car."

"You stole his identity?"

"Aw, chere, don't give me that look. Dukes owes me, he's just compensating without his knowledge. It was well before I even met you."

Marie realized that she really didn't know anything about this man standing in front of her. She was beginning to doubt if he ever did anything honest. How could she be friends with a man she couldn't trust? More importantly, how could she be attracted to a man she couldn't trust?

"I think it's time you started being straight with me. I need to know what's going on with you and what we're involved in, Remy—if that's even your real name," Marie said firmly.

"That sounds pretty demanding."

"This little joyride goes no further until I get some answers."

He sighed, giving in. He dramatically flopped down on the bed and patted the spot beside him for her to come and lie down with him. "You're less intimidating on the bed than standing above me."

She eyed him suspiciously. What was he playing at?

He was waiting and she wanted answers. She obliged, lying down beside him.

"Alright, ma petite, what do you want to know?"


	16. Chapter 16

Remy's hands were tucked comfortably behind his head which inadvertently made his smooth muscled chest more alluring. The man belonged in a magazine the way he so casually fell into lounging poses. Marie had to wonder if it was a natural talent to always look good, or whether he'd practiced it. She was betting it was his natural disposition. She also had to wonder whether he was using his body to distract her on purpose. She would not be swayed from her questions.

"Is Remy your real name?" she asked almost doubtfully.

"As far as I know it is."

Marie frowned. He was playing games and not taking this seriously.

"What kind of an answer is that?" she replied hotly. Everything was a joke to him.

He looked at her without any hint of playfulness. "I'm adopted, chere. I have no idea what the name on my birth certificate says, seeing as no one I know has ever seen it. So, as far as I know, my name is Remy. Last name's LeBeau, and my mutant name's Gambit."

"Why didn't you want me using your name at the brothel?"

"Because…" His face coloured. "You're the only girl I've ever given my real name to. It's kind of a 'you 'n me thing', don't want everyone calling me by it."

"Dukes called you by your name."

"Dukes and I go a ways back. We've been business partners, for lack of a better term, for years now."

"Which brings me to my next question, what is your business?"

"Mercenary, thief for hire, demolitions man…I'm the guy people call for the impossible jobs. The impossible, _illegal_ jobs."

She sighed. Remy was a villain. Remy was one of the bad guys.

Marie had a hard time believing it. "How did you get into your kind of work?" It was a politer way of saying '_what drove you to a life of crime?_'

"Family business. My father is the Patriarch of the Guild of Thieves," he answered as if it explained everything. He had told her that his father had taught him to steal some time ago, so it did make sense. Except she had no idea what a Guild of Thieves was.

"What's the Guild of Thieves?"

"Something I'm not prepared to talk about, and something I'm trying to get out of," he answered a little sternly.

"Like a street gang?"

"Sure, in simplest terms, that will do."

She didn't think she'd get any further answers about his family or guild connections. At least he was trying to get out of his crime life. She thought it best to move on before he decided 'Q and A' time was over.

"What's Kick?" It was the question she was most interested in.

Magneto wanted it bad enough to send John to get it, even by murder. She couldn't forget that John had lit Remy on fire in an attempt to secure the Kick and bring it to Magneto.

"It's a drug, a mutant drug. It's an inhalant that amplifies mutations, increasing aggression in some along with an increase in mutation. Very few mutants get a power surge with a feel-good high, most take a bad trip with uncontrollable powers. It's highly addictive, and it appears that in light of the cure, it jumps starts mutations that have been cured. I suspect that's why Sparky was sent by Magneto. If he's had the cure and his powers are returning, the Kick will speed up the process."

"The vial we have is concentrated, right?"

"Yes. We need an inhaler and plain old tap water to dilute it. That's how it's generally taken. In its concentrated form it can kill."

She wasn't sure she wanted the answer to her next question.

"H-have you ever taken Kick?"

"Yes," he admitted with no hint of remorse. "I'm one of the few who can take a good trip. Dukes hired me not only to steal the drug, but to test the potency as well." He went on, "Manufacturing Kick is unperfected, too high a potency and it's crazy go nuts for a bad tripper. Because of my mutation, I have a high metabolism. I can burn off the effects of the drug quickly, within a half hour. It's another aspect of the job I'm trying to get out of."

"Can't you just say no?"

"When you've been raised in this kind of life, saying no isn't so simple. Especially with my ties to the Guild."

"Your family is involved in drugs too?"

"No, but I'm hired out through the Guild."

"You're not really going to sell the Kick to Magneto are you?"

"If he can afford my price, yes."

Marie stared at him in horror. "He's a known mutant terrorist! He's tried several times to eliminate humans and anyone who doesn't join his cause. How can you even say that you'd sell it to him?"

"Because it's what I do, Marie. I look out for me. Humans have never done anything to make me want to help them, nor have other mutants. It's a world where it's every man for himself."

Marie gaped at him. "You can't be serious. You can't honestly believe that's true!"

"Once the Kick is out of my hands, I have no control over who does what with it. It's not my concern, and it shouldn't be yours either."

"But you have control over who you sell it to, if at all! Magneto tried to kill me once—you can't sell it to him!"

"Tried to kill you because you're an X-man and opposed his ideals, you mean." Remy replied diplomatically.

"No. He sent goons to kidnap me so he could use me in his sick plan to turn all humans mutant. I was hooked up to a machine and left for dead. I would have died if the X-men hadn't saved me!"

"That was you?" Remy asked completely shocked. "Mutants everywhere were talking about that afterwards. Ellis Island, right?"

"Yes! You can't sell him the Kick. For my sake, Remy, please don't."

Remy didn't even hesitate. "I won't sell him the Kick."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. We're partners, right? So your opinion in the buyer matters."

Somehow within five minutes, Marie had just become Remy's partner in crime. Selling the Kick was wrong. She knew it was wrong, and at the same time she didn't want to say no or lecture Remy. This Kick could help someone who regretted taking the cure, someone just like her. Her clearly drawn lines of right and wrong were slowly beginning to blend together in a muddy grey area.

Remy grabbed her arm, and pulled her up from the bed with him. The idea of using the Kick on herself to jump start her mutation vanished when his hand clasped warmly around her arm. Her body tingled in excitement whenever he touched her skin.

"C'mon, chere, let's go ditch Sparky!" he announced while taking off his pajama pants and throwing on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

"How? We don't have a car."

"I have never had a problem hitching a ride, let's go!"

Marie smiled. It was just Remy and her on the open road again. It was exactly what he wanted. It was exactly what she wanted. They had something special going on, and she was having the time of her life.

"Alright, just let me get dressed," she answered equally excited.

John was nowhere in sight when they checked out. Marie was glad. John wasn't the same boy she'd known. He would try to kill her if he knew her mutation was gone, and that she was still an X-man. Being seen with Remy may have saved her life or, at the very least, prevented an attempt on it. John was openly hostile to humans and mutants who sympathized with humans.

She didn't really worry about them running into him again, if they did. Remy had her back. Still, she couldn't help but feel a pang of regret. It was nice to talk to John again and not see him so angry and full of hatred. He had told her that nobody changes that much, and it was a lie, only because John himself had changed that much.

As for Avalanche's behaviour, that had Marie worried. He was a follower not a leader, she was sure of it. What had sparked him to take off? Something had him spooked enough to strand them all by stealing Remy's car.

Even worse, something had him spooked enough to cross Remy. She suspected John was somehow involved; he threw Magneto in her face when Remy hadn't cooperated. Had he done the same to Avalanche? She hadn't a chance to talk much to the quiet, beefy mutant, but from when she had, she detected he wasn't all that bad of a guy. Kind of like the guy who just unwittingly picks the wrong group of friends.

Remy was standing beside her on the side of the highway, on the outskirts of the town. It was de ja vu all over again. She even had his new coat on, since hers had been abandoned in Mutant Town. Remy had promised he'd buy her a new one and to make her happy, he'd promised he'd spend his own money.

She hadn't asked him to, it was something he had decided to do on his own. She didn't understand why he was so eager to buy her a new coat or spend money on her at all. The more she thought about it, the more she realized just how much he treated her like a girlfriend rather than just a friend.

At the very least, he kind of acted like a gentleman in courting. She began to wonder if it was intentional or if it was a subconscious thing for him. She understood it was hard to be 'just friends' with a guy.

Inevitably, the issue of sex always came into play. It was only a matter of time before she and Remy addressed the issue. They were already walking a very fine line between lovers and friends with all the teasing and flirting. Their friendship was by all standards, completely insane and highly dysfunctional.

She knew no one at the mansion would understand her connection to him at all. No one would understand their kind of off the wall flirting and games either. If anyone at the mansion knew what she had been doing with him the past few days, she imagined she'd be getting some sound, cautionary advice on boys.

Unless it was Emma. Emma understood the thrill of mind games and the thrill of the bad boy.

Emma Frost had been a conniving bitch—pardon the expression—before she'd joined the team. She had hung out in the wrong crowd, the wrong places, and was connected to the wrong kind of men. But when she talked about the good old days, Marie could always see that glint of excitement in her eyes, and that secret longing for that crazy kind of fun that the mansion could never give.

Marie understood now why Emma would become so passionate and animated when she told her stories about her past. Marie wondered if someday, she'd look the same way retelling this mission to others. Retelling the story of how she had met the infamous Gambit. She paused. Something in her fantasies bothered her. Remy was not there. In her mind, she'd talk about him in past tense, like Emma did with all of hers.

This time with Remy was not meant to last. Soon, she'd have to return to the mansion—with or without him. She had forgotten the panicked look on his face when he'd started this wild goose chase. He was at the wheel of her car, adamantly yelling at her that he would not go back to the mansion. She could see it clearly in her mind now, the night they had first met.

"Remy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you hate the mansion?"

"I thought we were done with the questions."

"Sooner or later I'll need to go back. It's my home."

He had a pained expression on his face. "I thought home was where the heart was," he answered, staring out at the lone, empty highway.

She didn't know how to answer him, because she wasn't sure what it was he was saying. She wasn't leaving him if that's what he thought, but she wasn't going to run away with him forever.

"I can't ignore the fight to co-exist in peace forever, Remy," she answered. "It's not who I am. I'm not a runner."

"I'm not an X-man. I won't answer Storm's call."

"Is that the favour? That you'd have to join when she sent for you?"

"Yeah."

"Why won't you join?"

He turned to her then with a bitter, jaded look on his face. "Mutant Town wasn't a good enough reason for you to quit? Or how about the fucking chip I've got implanted somewhere inside me? It's an idealist dream and nothing more. Nothing co-exists in peace. Not in the human world, not in the animal world."

"Remy—"

"Forget it, chere. Why should I risk my life to save a human one, and while we're on the topic, why should I risk my life to kill a human one? These damn wars are only power struggles and politics. In the end, nothing will ever change."

A car zipped past them, so did another.

"That's an extremely pessimistic view of the world," Marie replied, disappointed.

"It's my view. I look after only me and that's that."

Marie frowned. He didn't really believe that, and she could prove it.

"Okay." She paused. "I'm going to prove my point now." Marie gave him a steely gaze. She had come to an important decision.

"Which is?"

Without a word, she stepped out onto the highway in front of a semi that was coming up fast. She'd be dead on impact. She refused to move and stubbornly stood still. Remy went ghostly pale when he realized she wasn't moving an inch.

He, on the other hand, was moving fast and knocking her out of the way. Their bodies rolled together, tumbling painfully into the ditch on the other side of the road as the truck zipped past. She was on her back in the overgrown field grass with Remy on top of her.

Absolute anger blazed across his face. "Are you insane?" he yelled. "You could have been killed! That was fucking stupid, chere! Unbelievably, fucking stupid!" His body was shaking in a mixture of anger, fear, and relief.

"You don't just care about yourself," she answered, trying to keep her voice steady.

He heaved a big sigh and leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. "Point taken. Don't ever do that to me again," he whispered. "I don't know what I'd do if I ever—"

"Hey? You kids alright there? I stopped as soon as I could when you pushed her out of the way," a man called from the road.

"Yeah, we're fine," Remy shouted back.

"Thank the heavens, I think my heart stopped when she froze there on the road." The truck driver sighed in relief. "Thought I was gonna hit her."

"Sorry," Marie apologized. "We're stranded and I thought I could get a better look down the highway, I saw you, and I just sort of panicked and froze up."

"I feel awful, least I can do is give you two a ride."

"That would be wonderful," Marie answered sweetly. She leaned in and whispered in Remy's ear. "Well now, I've proved a point _and_ got us a ride. I'd say I'm on a roll."

"This isn't funny, chere, you almost died."

"But I didn't. You risked your life for mine."

He got off of her and held out his hand to help her up. She took it.

"What if I hadn't?"

Her hands went immediately to her hips. "If I thought for one second that you wouldn't have, I wouldn't have done it in the first place, and I'd be going back home. Alone."

He held out his hand. "I think you're crazier than I am."

She held his hand as they walked to the truck and climbed in. She knew it was a stupid, dangerous thing to do, standing in the road like that, but she knew Remy would come. He wasn't as heartless and jaded about the world as he claimed to be. If he was, he wouldn't be treating her like his girlfriend, and she never would have gone out into the road.

To put his mind at ease, she cuddled up close to him in the truck, resting her head on his shoulder. His arm moved instinctively around her. It never occurred to Marie that on occasion, she treated Remy like a boyfriend.


	17. Chapter 17

Remy nudged her awake when they reached their destination. Marie had fallen asleep without meaning to. Her head was on his shoulder and his arm was still around her. She sat up as the truck came to a stop. They said their good-byes and thank-you's to the truck driver and headed off into the city.

"Where are we?" Marie asked, stifling a yawn.

"Harrisburg, Pennsylvania," Remy answered, stretching his arms above his head. "Hey! There's a hotel! You wanna go grab something to eat?"

"Yeah, but I'm paying this time." Marie smiled sweetly. "My treat."

Remy would not be stealing dinner this time.

"You spoil all my fun," he sulked.

They had a pleasant uneventful lunch that was actually paid for honestly, and went off on their way. Remy found a mall, and bought her a new coat. It was a black leather trench coat again. Remy seemed partial to the way her old one looked on her and spent hours trying to find one just like it. When he did, it wasn't in her size. Regretfully, he bought her another coat, similar to the one he wanted to buy.

She was wearing the coat now, and he kept sighing in regret.

"It's just a coat, Remy, and this one is lovely," she reassured him. "I love this one."

He gave her a small smile. "I'm glad you like it. It does look good on you, just not as good as the other one did."

They walked in silence down the street aimlessly. She thought about asking what the next course of action should be, but she wanted to prolong their time together. There must be some way she could convince him to come back to the mansion and join the team. Until she could, she was hesitant to leave. It was her mission after all, and she had lost sight of it. Sure, they were heading to New Orleans, but only by some ridiculous agreement. Eventually the final destination was Xavier's, with Remy in tow to join the team.

There was also the Kick, which she kept neatly hidden in her bra. Remy decided that was the safest place to keep it. If anyone came looking for it, they would assume that Remy was carrying it. It made Marie feel important. It was stupid to feel that way about a vial shoved in her cleavage, but it made her feel useful and just as much a player in the game as Remy.

She had a say in things, and her opinion mattered. He had said they were partners. Partners in crime. It was exciting—Bonnie and Clyde exciting. She liked being alone with him on the open road and this whole 'them against the world' thing. It was a thrilling, romantic notion that, whether she realized it or not, she was quickly getting caught up in.

No one had ever made her feel like he did. At times, she absolutely hated him without any resolve, and then in the blink of an eye, she was crazy for him. They ran hot and cold more often than kitchen taps, and to Marie, it was exhilarating. Remy was becoming more and more attractive to her every day. She no longer doubted her like for him, and it was safe to say she had a little bit of a crush on him. She was sure he felt the same way, although it was never spoken.

While Marie was occupied with romantic, whirlwind thoughts, Remy was busy checking out a girl standing at a bus stop in a very short skirt. Marie narrowed her eyes in anger when she realized what he was doing. Her adorable thoughts of him quickly vanished.

"Do you have to eye hump every person of the opposite sex you see?" she snarked at him.

He tore his eyes from the perky, short skirted girl. "I wasn't _eye humping_. What a vulgar term," he answered defensively. "She's hot. I'm a guy, guys check out hot girls."

Marie felt a pang of jealousy. She was right beside him. He had bought her a coat. He had his arm around her in the truck. Didn't that mean anything to him? Didn't _she_ mean anything to him? Why wasn't he eye humping her and ignoring all the other women?

The problem with the friendly flirting between them was rapidly becoming clear. Neither knew where they stood with the other, and Marie was getting easily lost and emotionally involved in all their games.

"If you like looking at her so much why don't you just go ask _her_ out?" Marie snipped angrily. Where had that come from?

Remy gave her a surprised look before he frowned.

"I'm not yours, Marie," Remy reminded her coldly. "I can look at whoever I want."

"I-I know that!" she cried tenably. Her face flushed in anger and embarrassment. She had said the same thing to him last night. "Frankly, I don't care who you look at or what you do, so long as it's not with me!" _You two faced dog_, she added silently. Falling back into the old routine of masking her hurt with anger seemed to be her only solution.

Remy didn't respond, he merely shrugged his shoulders and headed over to the bus stop, leaving Marie huffing on the other side of the street. He was chatting the tiny skirt girl up!

Marie's blood boiled. How dare he? And right in front of her too! Well, she certainly had no plans to let him back into her good books today. The girl in the tiny skirt laughed, tilting her head back seductively. Marie narrowed her eyes. She had a good mind to go marching over there and yank him away from the 'barely there skirt' skank.

The girl nuzzled closely to him and Remy turned to Marie, giving her the smuggest of smug smiles. He was putting on a show _on purpose_, just to spite her. The bus had arrived and Marie watched in pure rage as the girl pulled out a pen and coyly scribbled something onto his arm. Marie had no doubts that it was a phone number. That bastard! That slimy, arrogant bastard!

As the bus pulled away, Remy sauntered back over to her, the smug look never leaving his face.

"Her name is _Cindi_. Look, she even dots her i's with little hearts." He was showing her his arm, now marred with the awful blue ink of _Cindi with an i_.

"Humph!" Marie crossed her arms tightly around her chest and stalked off in front of him. He really did have some nerve. Bragging about his damn conquests to her. She didn't care if he did call _Cindi_. In fact, for all she cared, he could get on the bus and go far, far away with _Cindi_. He and_ Cindi _would be happy together for all of ten minutes.

"Since you don't care what I do, chere, I'm going to get the phone number of every hot girl that heads our way!" he called from behind her.

She was too angry to hear the anger in his voice.

"Don't you dare '_chere_' me then!" she snapped back.

"Fine!" he snipped. "I'll just '_chere_' every other girl!"

She whirled around. "Fine! While you're busy making time with every other girl, I'll pass my time picking up other men!" she shouted.

"Fine!" he shouted back.

"Fine!" Marie answered, matching his anger.

Everything was far from fine. They had started a very dangerous game, spurred by their inability to just admit that they really liked each other—and not on friend terms. Marie was determined to prove that she wasn't attracted to him at all in that way. In her experience, everything went wrong after sex, and she didn't want things to go wrong.

All the while, he was trying to prove that every girl wanted him, so she should too. His ego had come out to play along with her denial and pride. It set the stage for a dirty competition.

As evening fell, they both had to admit brief defeat and find a hotel to stay in. Marie, to prove she didn't think of Remy sexually at all, insisted on two beds. Remy obliged, countering her concerns by saying it was poor form for him to bring girls back to the room if they were sharing a bed. They each had a card key, and as soon as they had brought their stuff into the room, Remy was heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked alarmed.

"Out."

"Out where?"

"For some action, there's a bar down the street. Plenty of ladies who'll want my company better than you," he answered angrily.

"Maybe I'll come along and find myself someone better than you!" Marie snapped back peevishly.

"Whatever. I don't care," he answered leaving her in the room. His was voice devoid of any emotion.

With that, Marie quickly changed into something bar appropriate and followed after him.

They sat at opposite ends of the bar in clear view of the other. Remy had already managed to pick up a pretty blonde, who was now on his lap and giggling ridiculously. Marie seethed with anger as Remy trailed his fingers playfully along her back, never taking his eyes off of Marie. It was almost as though he was doing it to say, '_See, this could be you_'.

If that's the way he was going to be, that was just fine with her. Better to realize Remy was a womanizer before things got too serious between them anyway. She refused to admit she was jealous of the wicked, little blonde making time with him. He was a jerk and was just proving it to her. In turn, it made her more determined to pick up someone on her own.

Marie was cute, single, and wearing a low cut top. She was fairly confident she wouldn't be alone for long. She sat quietly and as approachable as possible, sipping her rum and coke suggestively.

Remy was still watching her, only now he had two girls with him. Another blonde was on his left, twirling her fingers through his hair. Marie caught his eye by accident and he gave her a dazzling devil smile. She glared at him. Maybe she should go and dance.

She was about to abandon her drink and go dance by herself when a cute man with sandy blonde hair approached her table. He was blocking her view of Remy, which in turn, blocked Remy's view of her.

"This seat taken?" he asked politely.

_Shit_, Marie swore to herself. If he sat there, she couldn't keep an eye on Remy, but she also didn't want him to leave. She couldn't bear the look Remy would throw her if the guy left. She didn't want Remy winning, or thinking she'd denied the guy on his behalf.

"This one's not," she answered, patting the empty chair beside her.

The man gave her a sunny smile and took up the chair. She couldn't read the expression on Remy's face. She cocked a cheeky eyebrow in his direction. _Take that!_ she shouted silently to him from across the room.

Remy gave a sort of a frown, and immediately pulled one of the blonde's faces to his. Marie clenched her fists under the table, trying to keep her anger in check, while the girl sucked on Remy's face. He'd positioned himself to keep his eyes still on Marie. She sat up straighter and deliberately turned her attention to the gorgeous man beside her, purposely leaning in to give the man an eyeful of her chest.

"Hi," he said, holding out his hand. "I'm Gus."

His eyes went a little funny, flicking like a pulse. Marie tentatively held out her hand. He was a mutant.

"Marie," she introduced, taking his hand very briefly.

"Can I buy you another drink?" he asked a little nervously.

Marie gave a quick glance in Remy's direction; both blondes were now kissing him.

"Yes," Marie answered. She was really going to kill Remy this time. He had taken things way too far.

"You, um, seem a little upset," Gus observed.

Marie turned back to him and gave him a winsome smile. "Sorry," she answered. "I've had a lousy day."

"Perhaps a drink, a dance, and some good company could fix that," Gus answered.

It was a cheesy attempt to pick her up, but at the same time it was kind of sweet and she was furious with Remy, so it made sense to warm up to Gus.

"That sounds great." She smiled.

He stood up from his seat. "Awesome! No time like the present for a dance," he said excitedly as Marie laughed and followed him to the dance floor.

Remy managed to pull his face away from one of the blondes to tilt his head in the direction Marie was heading. His eyes were still unreadable, and his jaw clenched shut with a slight twitch to his upper lip. Marie was willing to bet he was pissed off.

_Good_.

She purposely let Gus move his arm around her waist as they walked by. Marie deliberately turned her back on Remy, just to prove that she really didn't care what he was doing and with whom. Remy, on the other hand, never took his eyes off of her.

It turned out that Gus was actually a sweet and charming guy. It also turned out that Marie was starting to have a really good time with him. She had danced a few dances and drank a few drinks with him and in the midst of it all, had lost track of Remy…_not that she cared_. Still, she scanned the room for him, catching him now with three girls, the third also being a blonde.

He was still watching her carefully with those unreadable eyes. The rest of his face was blank. He showed no emotion to any of the three women crawling on him. She continued to stare back at him, not even sure what expression was on her face anymore. His eyes flickered softly with the sweetest red glow the longer she stared at him. At one point, she thought he might get up, and abandon his brood of blondes to come to her. Abandoning their fight all together.

He snapped out of her gaze and deliberately turned his back to her, pulling a blonde up close to him and nuzzling her neck softly. He was being stubborn and waiting for her to come to him. Marie, being equally stubborn—if not more so—decided to leave with Gus when he asked if she was hungry and wanted to grab something to eat.

She was heading to the bathroom quickly while Gus waited for her at the front doors when a hand gripped tightly around her wrist. It was Remy.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To the bathroom," she replied curtly, pulling her wrist from his grasp.

"After that," he snapped.

"It's none of your business," she answered back irritated. Remy had no right to even question what she was doing. She had watched him make out with three women at the same time. She could go off and do whatever she wanted with just one guy.

Remy's face narrowed into a scowl. "Fine," he answered, his voice clipped in anger. He turned on his heel and walked away from her, going back to his collection of floozies.

Marie straightened her back, took a deep breath and went to freshen up in the bathroom. At least Gus knew how to treat a lady.

Gus had a concerned look on his face when she met him at the door.

"Was that guy bothering you?" he asked her.

"No, everything's fine. He's just a friend," Marie answered blandly, looping her arm through Gus's.

Remy still watched her, scowling, even though he had three slutty women aching for his attention. Marie once again defiantly turned her back on him, and headed out the door and into the night with Gus.


	18. Chapter 18

They sat in the night air at an outdoor bistro, laughing and eating. Marie was having a wonderful time. It felt like an actual date. She hadn't been on a date since Bobby. It was enjoyable.

She had forgotten about her fight with Remy altogether, even forgetting about Remy, as Gus told her stories and jokes of where he'd been and things he'd done. He gave information about himself freely. No games, no ulterior motives, nothing but just getting to know Marie and letting her know him. It wasn't until the ground slightly vibrated in a familiar terror that Marie remembered Remy.

"Sentinels," Marie whispered aloud. Alarm spread through her body.

"That's impossible," Gus reasoned. "They only patrol Mutant Town, and that's in New York."

The vibrations increased into tremors and Marie could see the monstrous robots in the distance towering above the city skyline.

"Look!" She pointed behind Gus.

He turned to see, and his mouth fell wide open.

"We should get out of here," Marie said, urgently grabbing his arm.

She had to get back to Remy. He needed to know that the Sentinels were here. They were no longer confined to patrol just Mutant Town, and Remy could be in danger.

"Yeah," Gus agreed.

Gus paid the check and they left quickly, avoiding the wider streets. It seemed that Gus was equally concerned about avoiding the Sentinels as Marie was. She reasoned her suspicions to Gus just being like any other mutant. Sentinels struck fear into them all.

He walked her back to the hotel room she shared with Remy. They lingered outside the door when Gus took her hand. His eyes pulsated again.

"I, um, had a lot of fun," Gus told her sheepishly.

Marie blushed. "Me too."

They both laughed awkwardly. She noticed his eyes doing that funny pulsing again before he brought his lips neatly onto hers. She hadn't meant to kiss him, and she hadn't expected him to kiss her. It happened so fast, and she fell into it so naturally that she swooned. She pulled away from him, glancing shyly down to the floor.

"Will I get to see you again?" he asked.

"I don't really know. I'm not sure how long I'm in town."

He pulled out the receipt from dinner and wrote his number on the back, handing it to her. "I'd like to see you again, if I could. Call me?"

"Yeah. I'll try." She smiled, clutching the number.

He leaned in and kissed her softly again before heading down the hall. Marie leaned back against the door sighing. When she came back to her senses, she realized how idiotic she must look lingering in her doorway. She opened the door and went in.

The room was pitch black except for two, glowing red eyes that bore angrily into hers, inches from her face. Remy had been waiting right on the other side of the door.

"Have fun?" Remy asked coldly. He was so close to her that she could feel his breath against her face.

"Yeah, I did," she answered defiantly, flicking on the room light.

He blinked and squinted, adjusting to the light.

"He looked like lousy kisser to me," he commented with a hint of fury in his voice.

Marie felt a new swell of anger, instantly forgetting why she came back to the hotel in the first place.

"You were _spying_ on me!" she spat angrily.

He didn't answer.

"You were!" she screeched. "For how long?"

Still no answer.

"You had no right! No right at all!"

"I had every right!" he finally snapped. "You ran off with some strange mutant in a strange city!"

"I am not a baby!" she snarled. "I don't need a keeper, least of all you!"

"Did you sleep with him?" Remy demanded.

The question came out of nowhere, and he had no right to ask it. Marie was now overcome with rage. He was the one that had been with three girls and _he_ had the nerve to ask _her_ if _she'd_ slept with someone?

"I could ask you the same question!"

"I asked you first!"

Marie took a step back, she got it. Remy was jealous of Gus. Remy seemed to be jealous of a lot of people when it came to Marie. She failed to notice that she was jealous of a lot of people when it came to Remy.

"Oh, I get it." She laughed viciously. "You're jealous!"

Remy laughed. "Don't flatter yourself, chere! You were the one ready to draw blood on all three of my lovely companions just for _my _attention. Admit it, the only reason you even talked to that guy was to get back at me!"

Marie took a step closer to him, jabbing her finger angrily into his chest. "I don't want your attention! You are the most despicable, egotistical _jerk_ I have ever met!"

His eyes blazed a violent red as he took a step closer to her. "Yeah? Well, you're uptight, bossy, condescending and I've only been humouring you all this time. I don't find you the _least_ bit attractive!"

She stepped closer to him, trying to get him to step back and gain control. "You're a narcissistic—"

He leaned down to tower over her. "And you're an unpleasant—"

"—Vain—"

"—Dull—"

"—Arrogant—"

"—Controlling—"

"—Bastard."

"—Bitch."

She tipped her head up defiantly at him. "_And_ you're a dirty, womanizing player!"

Pure rage crackled between them.

"_And_ you're a mean spirited cock tease!" he countered back.

She wasn't entirely sure who had started it, but Remy's lips were now pressed furiously against hers as they tumbled clumsily into the door behind her. His body was pressed up against hers, shoving her hard into the door. She violently tugged his head closer to hers, devouring him angrily with her mouth. He broke from the kiss gasping for air.

"You're evil," he growled, tugging her shirt up over her head.

She roughly pulled his mouth back to hers as her shirt dropped to the floor. She dug her fingers sharply into his hair. He moaned into her mouth, pushing his body further into hers, ferociously grabbing her breasts.

"You're spiteful," she hissed between kisses, yanking his shirt off.

"You're cruel." He unclasped her bra.

"You're vindictive." She undid his belt, whipping it briskly from his pants and throwing it off to the side.

He was wildly pulling her from the door and towards the bed. He threw her down onto the bed with enough force that her body bounced when she hit the mattress. He roughly pushed her down and climbed on top of her. Marie moaned in sweet despair with his weight deliciously crushing her into the bed. His lips trailed viciously down her neck leaving bites and kisses, while her nails raked down his back, almost drawing blood.

He gasped in pleasure. "I hate you," he moaned into her neck, frantically tugging her pants off.

"I hate you more." She sighed in ecstasy, forcing the button of his jeans open and dipping her hand ardently in.

He was already rock hard as she grabbed him firmly in her hand through his underwear. With the skill of an acrobat, he was shimmying out of his jeans, never taking his lips from her neck. He shivered involuntarily when she slid her other hand around the waist of his underwear, aggressively tugging it down and leaving him naked in her hand.

"_Ah Dieu_, I hate you," he whimpered desperately as she ran her hand up and down his shaft.

"Not nearly as much as I hate you," she breathed as he grabbed her hands and tightly pinned them above her head with one hand.

He was kissing her again, severely driving his tongue past her lips to mingle coarsely with hers. She wanted her arms around him so badly, but he held them firmly above her head. To counter him, she bucked her hips up, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. The thin fabric of her panties was the only barrier between them.

His skin burned against hers and she craved all of him in absolute delirium. He began grinding his hips painfully into hers and she cried out bliss, merging pleasure with pain, and love with hate. She could feel the slow burn from her chest to her groin as she increasingly became turned on. She licked her lips seductively, absolutely loving the feel of him pressed so roughly against her. The heat of his body seared through the soft fabric between them. He moved his hand down her side to tear her panties off. She wickedly wrapped her legs tighter around his so her underwear would go nowhere. He still held her hands, but she held the upper hand.

"I really loathe you," he groaned in sheer delight, his eyes shining the brightest red she'd ever seen.

"Prove it to me," she dared him, rubbing her hips up against his.

He tipped his head back, closing his eyes with his mouth forming silent moans of desire as she moved up against him in rhythmic waves.

"You'll be sorry," he breathed, moving his hand down her waist, looping a finger around the side of her panties and lightly charging the fabric.

Hot sparks danced across her skin like a sparkler as the fabric fell away from her side. She tried to move her hands again; she needed to touch him now. He held her wrists tightly, carefully switching his hands so he could charge the other side of her panties. She anticipated the sparks in delectable bliss.

"I detest you," she mewed in lust as he snatched up the fabric of her underwear and threw it aside.

He moved his hand, freeing hers, and tightly wrapped it around her body, holding her so close it hurt. Her hands moved in a fury over his back and waist. His hips rocked against hers in a tempting, teasing motion. He was deliberately holding off on entering her. Any minute now she was going to start begging him to fuck her, now longing for that sweet release that intensified inside her. Her mouth found its way back to his.

"I hate you," she moaned again.

"I lov-loathe you," he moaned back.

"I abhor you," she breathed, missing his slip in words. She deviously dipped her hips and quickly bucked up, catching the tip of his cock inside her.

His whole body stiffened. She was pressing up against him, ready to take all of him in when he abruptly pulled away from her.

"I-I can't do this with you," he said, gasping and slowly climbing off of her. "I'm sorry."

Marie stared at him dumbfounded. He was sitting with his back to her on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, catching his breath. She watched in shock as he gathered up his clothes and began getting dressed.

"What do you mean you can't do this with me?" she asked, the shock quickly melting into anger.

"Look, I just can't, okay? It has nothing to do with you, alright?"

"Like hell it doesn't! I think it has everything to do with me! Seeing as you don't seem to hesitate with anyone else!" She had no real proof to back her argument up. Remy had only kissed those girls at the bar as far as she knew, but then there were all those girls who seemed to know him real well at the brothel…

He gave her a pained expression. "Seriously, chere, you know that has nothing to do with it—"

"No, I don't know anything about it!" she cried. "All I know is the minute you got me wanting you, you decided you didn't want me!"

"That is not it at all!" he cried in alarm.

Realization crashed into her.

This was all a game…he had played her.

"This was all just some sick, stupid game to prove you could have anyone you want! Isn't it?" she shouted, fighting back tears. She couldn't believe him! She couldn't believe she'd ever had any sort of inkling towards him. She had never been so humiliated in her life. She was grabbing her own clothes now and shoving them back on.

"No!" he shouted back. He gave angry sigh. "You don't get it at all."

"That's because you won't explain it me!" she snapped. "What? You can't think of a quick enough honey coated lie to feed me?"

"Marie—" He was walking towards her.

She didn't want to be anywhere near him. "Just go. Leave me alone!" she snarled. There was no way she'd ever cry in front of him. Marie learned a long time ago, never to cry in front of people who hurt you. It only made you look pitiful and weak. She had vowed to never be pitiful and weak again.

"Marie—" he tried to speak to her again. He was now on her side of the bed.

If he touched her, she'd lose it. She felt the first tear slide and turned away from him.

"Just go! I never want to see you again!" she screamed.

"This isn't what I wanted," he said quietly.

It was Bobby all over again, right down to the exact words he'd said to her when she took the cure. Remy was supposed to be different.

"That's what they all say," she snapped bitterly.

Remy gave up, grabbed his bag, and left.

As soon as the door closed, Marie broke down and curled up into a ball, crying her heart out. She was never touching anyone ever again.

And this time she meant it.

She had let her guard down with Remy. He fooled her from day one. Fooled her into thinking he was different and that she was special. Marie was no longer going to play the fool. Whether the decision was hasty and brought on by anger, she didn't care.

She was off of the bed, wiping tears away, and searching through her bag within seconds. Searching for the tiny vial that would solve all her problems. It was right where she had left it when she had gone out for the night. The liquid gleamed in her hand. All she needed was something to use to inhale it. She would never love anyone again, and she would go back to closing herself off from everyone.

She was searching the room for something to use to take the Kick when violent tremors shook the floor. She froze, steadying herself, listening to mechanical grinding of gears the Sentinels produced. Remy would be out in the streets by now. Panic swept through her.

She had forgotten to tell him about the Sentinels.

As if her worst nightmare had come to life, she heard a loud explosion, and then another, and another, until the blood curdling voice of the Sentinel boomed over the city.

"Target acquired. Registered Mutant 366: LeBeau, Remy. Alias: Gambit. Status: Apprehended."


	19. Chapter 19

Marie had one single purpose in mind. Get to Remy. It erased all past emotions, but one. Remy was in trouble, and she was damned if she didn't save him or die trying. It had nothing to do with her mission anymore, and all to do with one single, solid emotion. She might not be able to say it out loud, but it was there. Despite everything they had been through and put each other through, she loved him. He could break her heart an infinite amount of times, and she would always return to him.

The vial of Kick was stuffed back into her bra as she shoved her sneakers on quickly and broke into a run. She was out of the hotel in less than a minute—not bothering to make sure the door to their room was even shut properly. All that mattered right now was getting to Remy.

The street was littered in robotic debris. Remy had not gone down without a fight. She was sure the explosions she heard were him defending himself. The remains of a Sentinel, contorted and blackened in the midst of scattered playing cards proved it. Remy had been a match for one Sentinel, but not two. She saw the second robot walking away with a limp Remy in its massive hand. She hoped he was only unconscious.

"Remy!" she screamed, immediately chasing after the robot.

She would never catch it on foot, still she ran after it in vain. She skidded to a halt when the Sentinel rumbled and shot up into the sky. They could fly. _Son of bitch, _they could fly.

"No!" she screamed in frustration, back to running after it again. She chased it until she was out of breath and it was a tiny puff of smoke in the night sky. Her chest ached. She collapsed to her knees in despair onto the pavement.

He was gone.

She was alone.

He was her mission and she'd failed him. He was the only person she would or could ever care about, and she'd failed him. This was all her fault. She'd been so caught up in her anger and jealousy that she'd lost sight of her mission and, more importantly, lost sight of what was really going on between them.

She had let things get personal, it was her failing. She should have warned him about the Sentinels. How could she have forgotten about the Sentinels? Remy was paying dearly for her mistake. Now he was gone, and she had no idea where to begin looking for him.

"Well now, that really is a shame," a familiar voice mocked behind her.

Marie turned around, slowly getting to her feet. Two men stood side by side behind her. One was John, the other was Gus.

She should have known.

"John," she answered tensely. "Gus."

"I'll be taking that vial now, Rogue," John said dangerously.

"You mean you'll try," Marie corrected.

"No. Taking," John answered. "See, I've switched to plan B, and that leaves you at a severe disadvantage. I've taken both you and Gambit out of this fight. You have no choice but to give me that vial."

"You called the Sentinels?" Marie asked in horror. How on earth could one mutant do that to another?

"An anonymous tip off with Gambit fitting the bill. I've been following you two since Avalanche stole your car. Gambit is surprisingly easy to take care of when it's Sentinels doing the dirty work. For you, I had to call in special back up. I'm sure you're already aware of Pulse's unique mutation after this evening."

Marie had no idea what Gus's mutation was. So his eyes went funny, big deal. She put an intelligent look on her face, acting like she knew what he did.

"You're still not getting the vial," Marie said angrily.

"Pulse nullifies your powers. With him using his mutation on you, I can touch you." He grinned. "And I can take that vial by force."

Thank you, John, for stating what would have been obvious to her had she still had her mutation. It made sense now. Gus's eyes went funny every time he touched her because he was using his powers to nullify powers she didn't have. It was kind of funny. If she hadn't been set up and played she would have been laughing. At least she wasn't the only one playing the fool. What did Gus think? That she just went and shook everyone's hand and freely kissed anyone, regardless of sucking them dry? It was ludicrous!

"I'm sorry, Marie," Gus was saying. "I do really like you—"

Marie angrily cut him off. "And I _did_ like you. The feeling is no longer mutual." Marie had no patience for Gus and his lies or ulterior motives, not while Remy was in trouble.

"Just give him what he wants, Marie, and no one needs to get hurt," Gus pleaded. He was closing in on her.

Marie curled her hand into a fist.

"Nullify this!" she shouted as her fist made clean contact, hitting Gus square across his jaw.

He fell to the ground, clutching his face in pain. Leaving him no time recover, she deftly attacked Gus again, backhanding him hard across the face. The force of the second blow knocked him unconscious, just as she had planned. She probably hit him a lot harder than her X-team would have recommended, but he deserved it. He too was responsible for Remy's abduction, plus, he'd used her. And Marie didn't like being used.

Marie stood up to face John.

"Not much of a fighter is he?" she quipped.

"Don't make me call Mystique. She's a fighter."

"Where did that Sentinel take Remy?" Marie demanded.

John laughed. "What does it matter? They got him and thanks to me, he's a repeat offender. There is no saving him now. He's a goner."

Marie kicked him in the face. His signature lighter went flying from his hand. When John was flat on his back with the wind knocked out of him, she stepped on his throat, putting on just enough pressure that it hurt, but not enough that he couldn't talk.

A plan had begun to form in her mind when John mentioned Mystique. Mystique was a shapeshifter, a pilot, and a computer whiz. She was exactly who Marie needed to enlist in her plan to get Remy back. Mystique would also do anything for Magneto—even help Marie break into a government compound in exchange for the Kick.

"I asked you where they took Remy," she growled. "I expect an answer before I crush your windpipe."

"N-New York, a containment center in New York. It's the closest," John rasped.

He cringed as she reached down and grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him up.

"Is Mystique back with Magneto?"

"Yes."

"Are they near by?"

"Yes."

"Good. I want you to take me to them now," Marie demanded.

She would get Remy back at whatever cost. Even if it meant giving Magneto the Kick in exchange for Mystique's help. She would not lose Remy. Not this time.

Her first thought a week ago would have been to call her team immediately. Storm and Logan could fix this instantly. She would never have to take responsibility. Her mess, her mistake, would have been easily eradicated.

Remy would be brought back to mansion and he'd hate Marie for calling back up, and for taking him where he didn't want to go. So, Marie wasn't calling her team. They wouldn't understand her motives anyway. Marie was taking the situation into her own hands and fixing the problem. She had to.

John took her to an abandoned building in a shady neighborhood a couple of blocks from her hotel. Pulse was left unconscious in the streets; the Brotherhood didn't care to look after their own. She remained steely as she walked straight-backed past Magneto's motley crew of mutants.

All kept a careful distance because of her supposed mutation. It was good that her masquerade was keeping up. If she acted like her bad self, everyone would believe it. It helped showing up with only John, whose face was bruising nicely. The Brotherhood had put their faith in the hapless Pulse to take her down. It was obvious they were worried when she arrived without him and in a state of dominance.

"If it isn't the Rogue," Magneto replied in an amused voice and clearly enjoying his play on words.

She had come to him freely to strike a bargain. It was the last thing she ever thought she'd do, but time was of the essence, and Remy's very life was on the line. Personal views can become very grey when faced in a life or death situation. For Remy's safety, Marie was willing to mix together right and wrong to get the results she needed.

"Word has it you want something I have," Marie replied.

"Yes, seventy-thousand is a bit steep. Perhaps we can come to another agreement?"

"Seventy is the going price…unless you can give me someone I need."

Magneto was intrigued.

"You want to exchange the vial for a mutant?" he asked suspiciously.

"In so many words," Marie answered back mysteriously. "See, I have something you want, while the government has something I want. In order to get what I want, you have someone I need."

"And what, pray tell, does a rogue X-man want from the government?"

Not a what, a who," John piped up eagerly. "She wants Gambit back."

Magneto sighed. "A regrettable action, I'm afraid. He would have been a wonderful addition to the Brotherhood. It was necessary though, when you think of it in terms of bargaining. Gambit is too shrewd. He knows the value of his wares and services. You have to agree, Rogue, that you are a far better negotiator than our dear Gambit," Magneto added. "It's amusing his life would be worth so much to you."

Marie ignored the comment. What Gambit was to her was none of anyone's business. Especially Magneto's.

"In exchange for the vial of Kick, I want Mystique's aid, experience, and mutation to get me into the compound they are holding Gambit. I want access to his digital file and I want it erased and I want safe passage out of the compound with Gambit," Marie stated clearly. "After I get Gambit, you get your Kick."

Magneto smiled a secret smile. "A tall order."

"Or seventy thousand dollars," Marie countered.

"Agreed. You may have Mystique. She will meet your requirements as best she can. Her mutation is…not what it once was," Magneto replied. "I cannot risk her safety entirely, getting out is your own business."

Marie hesitated. She would just have to find a way to get Remy out safely herself.

"All right," she answered finally.

"One more thing, Rogue, how do I know you'll keep your word?"

"The same way I know you'll keep yours. You have to trust me."

He laughed and it sounded like Christmas. A Christmas in Hell, but Christmas, none the less.

"You really do belong on my team, you delightful girl."

Marie gave him a small shrug. "I'm already on a team, and it's his," Marie replied. Magneto could take that to mean whoever he wanted. Xavier or Gambit.

He studied Marie for a moment before turning to his shapeshifter. "Mystique, fire up the helicopter. You and Rogue have a mission and, I dare say, once he's in that compound, precious time is wasting."

Mystique gave Magneto a short nod.

"Follow me," she said to Marie, eyeing her carefully.

Marie followed, praying that everything would go smoothly and she'd get Remy out. She had to trust the enemy now and hope they kept their end of the bargain. She climbed into the helicopter with Mystique. The woman gave her the same careful, quiet glance before preparing to take off. It made Marie uncomfortable, the eerie silence between them, but at the same time she would not let this woman intimidate her. She remained singled minded.

Get to Remy.


	20. Chapter 20

The plan was simple enough. Mystique would impersonate one of the personnel to get in and get Rogue in. Together, they would gain control of the control room, wiping Remy from the computer system. Next, Marie would find where they were keeping him and get him out.

Mystique didn't say much, but she looked at Marie with great interest. They were huddled together, spying on the entrance to the compound. It had already been two days and no one had entered or left the compound except for the Sentinels. Marie was as tense as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. They could be doing anything to Remy in there and she was stuck out here, waiting for the chance to get in.

When an employee in a lab coat finally left the building Mystique swung into action, taking the unsuspecting employee out. She swiftly morphed into the spitting image of the employee and grabbed their card keys to gain access to the building.

"Come on!" she hissed, while Marie checked the employee for a pulse.

He was still alive, but would be out for a few hours. Silently, she was thankful Mystique hadn't killed a man right in front of her. X-men didn't condone murder.

After two days of waiting, it was a quick entrance. In fact, it was quicker than she'd ever gotten into a restricted building before. Mystique was proving to be the right choice for the job. Marie hoped it stayed that way. Once inside, she followed Mystique, who seemed to know exactly where she was going.

"Have you been here before?" Marie asked. There was no way anyone could be this familiar with the surroundings.

"Yes." Mystique wasn't one to elaborate.

She used the card key to open what appeared to be a uniform room and grabbed a lab coat for Marie. Marie slipped it on. All she needed was an I.D. pass.

"The control room is this way," Mystique said and Marie once again followed.

The main control centre had monitors covering three of the four walls. Each displayed a cell with a mutant. Marie scanned through them desperately raking her eyes for anyone who even resembled Remy.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a familiar tall frame pacing a cell like a caged animal. His movements were as powerful and as graceful as she remembered them, his hair back in his eyes. It was her Remy. He even had a playing card slipping back and forth through his fingers—a nervous or bored gesture. Marie opted for nervous.

Something about the whole scene bothered her. Why wasn't Remy using his mutation?

"Why don't the mutants just use their mutations to escape?" she wondered aloud. "Remy should be able to charge anything in that cell."

"Neural inhibitors," Mystique answered, finally revealing some information to Marie. "Each mutant's cell is fitted with one, blocking the mutant gene to activate. In those cells they are merely human."

"How do you know all this?" Marie asked, slightly amazed.

"Getting caught is the first step." Mystique answered blandly, sitting at the control deck. "What's his I.D.?"

"LeBeau, Remy. I'm sure he was numbered as three hundred and sixty-six."

Marie watched as Mystique's hands moved quickly over the keyboard. Within seconds, Remy's name appeared along with a profile and mug shots. Remy was the only mutant she knew that would actually give a winsome, devilish smile in a mug shot. Her chest ached. She wanted him back now. She reached out with her fingers, brushing them lightly across the screen over his photo.

"Why go through all this trouble for him?" Mystique asked. "The risks you are taking for him are extremely high."

"Because," Marie answered with pure conviction. "I love him."

Mystique's eyes flickered with recognition of the feeling. "The things women do for the men they love." It was almost bitter.

"He'd do the same for me," Marie answered automatically. She knew Remy would, he'd tear Heaven and Hell apart to find her if she'd been caught. She just knew it.

Mystique said nothing and went back to the control's keyboard.

"Cell 34. On the west wing," Mystique said. "You're in luck. He's scheduled for chip removal. I can get you in as a Dr. Kellogg." Mystique brought up a new file. "Dr. Kellogg just transferred here. Today is her first day, and Gambit is her first patient. No one here will know her. It's perfect. Fate smiles on star crossed lovers today."

"Does it say why his chip is being removed?" Marie was worried, the chip kept track of him, why remove it?

Mystique switched back to Remy's file. "It's classified. I can't seem to hack the file," Mystique answered. "But, I can tell you exactly where his chip is located—mid back on the left side, that spot you can't reach yourself. As Dr. Kellogg, you'll be removing it."

Marie looked at a little 3-D model of a man, making a mental note of exactly where the chip was located. "How deep down is it?"

"Looks like it's just below the skin, you can probably feel it if you press down hard enough. A quick slice and even a small child should be able to remove it."

"I have some field surgery experience."

"Then it should be a walk in the park for you," Mystique answered.

Marie couldn't believe she was actually going to impersonate a registered surgeon and actually operate on Remy.

"I want a hard copy of his file, for proof of what's going here, plus the building schematics, and access passwords, and anything else incriminating you can find." Marie handed the woman a flash drive to transfer information to. "Then, I want him deleted from the system."

Marie needed to get whatever information she could back to Storm and Logan. She feared that she had stumbled onto something too big for her to handle herself. Right now, her main goal was Remy. With Remy out of the system and Marie removing his chip, he'd be unregistered again. But while she was here, it was prudent to collect what information she could to help out her team.

Mystique did as she was told. When the information was transferred and the flash drive was safely back in Marie hands, she deleted Remy's file. Remy was almost free.

"Dr. Kellogg arrives for her first shift in twenty minutes. I suggest we give her a warm welcome," Mystique said.

Twenty minutes later, Marie was smartly dressed in Dr. Kellogg's clothes, while the real Dr. Kellogg was stuffed into a broom closet. Mystique had shifted into Dr. Kellogg's supervisor, and Marie noticed that it took her longer to shift.

Mystique caught her staring. "Still recovering from my unpleasant encounter with the cure," the woman stated coldly.

Marie only nodded. She understood how hard it must be for someone forced into the cure.

Mystique took her as far as the west wing cell block. "This is as far as I can take you. I can't hold this shape much longer. I need to leave before I shift back into my natural form."

"Thank you," Marie said. Never in a thousand years had she ever thought she'd say those words to this woman.

Mystique looked briefly startled. The look faded as fast as it had come on.

"You're welcome," Mystique answered blandly. The cold mutant paused then asked, "Would he really come for you if it was you in here instead of him?"

"Yes," Marie answered.

Mystique had the swiftest look of envy on her face before she turned away. Marie couldn't explain why she did it, but she took the vial from her bra.

"Mystique?" Marie called.

The woman turned around and Marie tossed her the vial. Startled, Mystique caught the vial clumsily in her hands.

"If he wouldn't do the same for you, take the Kick for yourself."

To Marie, it was the right thing to do. Mystique, although a villain, had always been proud of being a mutant and that was reason enough to give her the Kick. What she did with it was her own choosing. Much like Remy had said it would be. Once the Kick was out of their hands, they were no longer responsible for it or how it was used.

Mystique gave her an odd smile before disappearing down the hall.

Marie was officially on her own. She swiped Dr. Kellogg's pass through the door lock and entered the cell block. She met two guards and flashed her identification. Mystique was right when she said fate smiled upon them. Dr. Kellogg's I.D. was a temporary pass until she got her photo I.D., this worked perfectly in Marie's favour.

"Dr. Kellogg, we've been expecting you," one of the guards said. "We are just waiting on the anesthesiologist to come and put him under."

Put him under? _Shit, shit double shit_. Marie needed Remy conscious to get him out. He was going to hate this but…

"I don't want anesthetics used on him."

Both guards stared at her like she was a monster.

Marie had to think up a quick lie. "This one's personal," she explained vehemently. "He and I have a history."

The two men broke out in malicious laughter. "You'll fit in well here, Dr. Kellogg."

She went to move past the guards.

"Whoa. Hold on a second. We need to follow procedure here. You need your routine mutation scan before we can let you in."

"My what?" Marie asked stupidly.

The guard pulled out a scanner.

"New procedure implemented, after our last break in. All personnel have to be scanned for mutations before crossing. Some mutants shape shift, wouldn't want them getting in and causing a mass breakout."

"Absolutely. I understand," Marie answered without argument while she silently prayed her own dormant mutation would not come up on the scan. Had Mystique known this would happen? She instructed herself to stay calm as they waved the scanners over her like airport security.

It beeped.

Marie froze in silent terror.

"We're reading a slight mutation on you, Dr. Kellogg," the one guard said cautiously. "Have you been exposed to any mutant DNA lately?"

"Yes," Marie answered viciously, preparing to tell the biggest lie she could think of. "That's _why_ it's personal with myself and mutant 366. Let's just say he won't be touching me again, if you catch my drift."

"Son of a bitch," the one guard breathed.

They bought it, and Marie hated that she had just implied that Remy was a sexual predator.

"You want us to rough him up a bit first?" the other guard asked.

"Thank you, but no," Marie answered calmly. "I can take care of this one myself."

"Good thing he's being fitted with the newest chip model. He won't have control over anything he does after that," the guard said reassuringly. "Big brother will pull his strings from now on."

Marie only smiled a genuine fake smile. Deep down, she felt sick. She had seen firsthand the effects of 'big brother' pulling the strings. William Stryker had been a big player in that mess a few years back. Using science to control mutants and take away their free will. It was sick and monstrous.

"The cell is prepped for the operation. He won't give you any trouble strapped to that table. They did have to give him a mild sedative to get him there. That one's always been a fighter," the guard said.

Remy's cell was opened for her. She fought back a gasp. In the center of the cell, Remy was strapped face down on an operating table. Everything was set up for her. He was struggling violently to get free, at least as violently as the drugs would let him.

One of the guards cuffed him on the back of the head. Marie cringed.

"Settle down, you damn mutie." The guard sneered. "You've got an appointment to keep."

"I can take it from here, boys," Marie told the guards.

Remy's body stiffened, recognizing her voice. He strained to turn his head in her direction.

"Chere?" he asked in a bewildered daze.

The guards weren't leaving.

"Shut up, you vile freak of nature!" Marie snapped, putting on her best anti-mutant face. If Remy went all drugged-up sweet on her, they were both screwed. The guards still hadn't left. She couldn't get him out of here with the guards standing with her.

Remy's face contorted in shock and anger. "You're one of _them_?" he yelled in rage laced with confusion. He tried to get free again and was whopped again by the guard.

Marie didn't answer. The look on his face killed her.

"You bitch! You _are_ one of them." There was pure hatred in his words.

It stung Marie to the core.

He believed the lie.

"You better hope t' Hell I don't get off this table, because when I do, I will kill you," Remy answered in a dark tone.

She believed him.

"You can leave now," Marie demanded to the guards.

Finally they obeyed her wishes.

"If you need anything, or when you're done, buzz us on this com," the guard said, motioning to a panel beside the door.

"Yes. Thank you," Marie answered, more thankful the guards finally left. Time was running short. She had to remove his chip and get him out of here. She still wasn't sure how she was going to do that.

Remy wouldn't look at her. At least his anger would dull the pain when she started cutting the chip from his back.

"Remy—" Marie started.

"I can't believe I trusted you!" Remy raged. "It all makes perfect sense. You don't have a mutation, because you _never had_ a mutation! You've been working for the government all along, pretending to be a mutant who took the cure. You played me!"

He was being completely irrational.

"Remy, listen—"

He wouldn't.

"Fuck you! You used me! You deliberately toyed with my emotions. I can't believe you even made me fall for you. I've met a lot of cons in my life, honey. But you! You take the cake!"

Marie bit her lip and picked up a scalpel. Time was tick-tick-ticking. If Remy wouldn't listen to her, she would just have to explain later. She began to carefully run her fingers up his back; searching the area the chip was located.

Remy's whole body went rigid, as though her touch repulsed him. She found the chip with little trouble. It was easy enough to find when she knew what she was looking for. She could feel the tiny square, no bigger than her thumbnail underneath the skin. She disinfected the area and scalpel before she began slicing it into his back.

"You bitch!" he screamed in pain.

"Remy, would you just shut—"

"I swear to God, I'm going to kill you!

She carefully sliced the skin along the edge of the chip, ignoring the blood that now flowed freely from the incision. Remy grunted in pain, his body becoming even tighter as she slowly tugged the chip out with a small pair of tweezers. She dropped the chip into a sterile tray beside the table. He thought she was torturing him, and was putting on a grand show of not giving her any real signs of pain. His body was slick with sweat and blood.

The sedative they'd given him seemed to be taking full effect as Remy struggled to stay tense and angry. She sopped up what blood she could, and quickly stitched him back together. Remy made a few noises in agony before his eyes fluttered shut and he'd passed out. Whether it was from the sedative or the pain, she didn't know.

Marie efficiently bandaged up the wound and quickly began unstrapping him from the table. Remy's unconsciousness was a ruse. The moment he was free of the table's restraints, he attacked her.

"Told ya I'd kill you once I got free," he hissed in her ear, shoving her into the wall by her neck. She choked in pain. He held her tightly and she couldn't breathe. He thought she'd betrayed him and was one of them.

And now he was going to kill her.


	21. Chapter 21

Marie was close to passing out. Remy's grip on her neck was literally a death grip.

"Remy, you stupid ass," Marie choked the words out weakly.

His hand tightened around her throat harder than before. He really meant to kill her.

She coughed hoarsely. "You're wasting time. We need to get out of here now."

His grip loosened and his eyes narrowed into a frown. She could breathe a tiny bit.

"This is some kind of trick," he answered carefully. "You'll buzz the guards if I let you go."

"God, you're dim sometimes!" she rasped. Anger wasn't going to help her convince him she was on his side, but he was so damn frustrating that she couldn't help it. She didn't blame him for being paranoid, he'd always been jumpy, but this was ridiculous. "Don't you think that if I was one of them, I'd have put the new chip in you?"

Remy's grip remained the same as his eyes shifted over to the table. His old bloody chip lay beside the shiny brand new one in the sterile tray.

His eyes moved back to her. "Doesn't prove anything. You could still have plans to install it."

"Okay, then why would I bother to unstrap you first? I'd have to be a complete moron to do that if I was one of them. You made it pretty clear you're gonna kill me."

He stared at her intently while she gave him a nonplussed look.

His hand was off her throat as quickly as it was there.

"Good point," he answered with a red face. He was obviously embarrassed about his overreaction and attempt on her life. He was scratching the back of his head nervously as he cleared his throat. "Um, I am really, really sorry about that."

"You tried to kill me."

"Again, really, really sorry," Remy apologized sheepishly. "I sort of panicked and overreacted. It's this place; it makes you paranoid, y'know? The ultimate betrayal thing, it's kinda a common occurrence in my life."

"The ultimate betrayal?" she asked a little confused.

"Yeah, you know because I…well we…" He hesitated. "Never mind." He glanced away uncomfortably.

Marie knew she'd do the same thing if she thought he'd betrayed her to the government. She nodded slightly, completely missing what he was trying and failing to get at.

"I-I don't know how to get us out of here," Marie blurted out.

He glanced back at her in mild surprise. "I'm surprised you got in here in the first place," he replied.

"I had some help."

Remy raised his eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

She sighed. "I got help from the Brotherhood."

"You didn't call your team?" He seemed flat out shocked now.

It was her turn to glance away. "No."

"Why not?"

She didn't answer. Not because she didn't know what to say, but because she didn't want to say it.

He pressed her again. "Why not, chere?"

"I didn't call the team because you didn't want to go back, and because I screwed up," she answered. Tears stung her eyes when she remembered that this was all her fault. "I went to the Brotherhood for help to get you out. I went against everything I believe in to get in here and get to you, and now I actually have no plan to get us out of here!"

"C'mon, you didn't screw up," he said softly, cupping her face in his palm. "I screwed up, okay? I got careless, and I got caught."

"Because of me." Marie sniffed.

"Because of you, we have a chance of getting out of here. You think you can help me rush the guards?" he asked gently.

"Yeah," she answered, wiping the gloom away slowly. "But what about you? You've been sedated."

"High metabolism," Remy answered before going serious on her. "Whatever happens, we're in this together, right?"

"Yes," she answered confidently.

Remy always had a way of making things okay. Even doomed in a government cell, she was feeling better. Remy slipped his shirt and jacket back on, getting ready to make their break.

Marie and Remy positioned themselves by the door. Marie's hand idled above the buzzer. Any minute now and they would try to fight their way out. It was a long shot, but it was the only chance they had.

Marie's hand was about to push the buzzer when an alarm went off and Remy's cell door opened automatically, along with every other cell on the block. Remy gave an amused laugh.

Mystique's voice crackled over the P.A. system. "This doesn't make us friends, but it makes us even, Rogue."

It appeared Mystique had changed her mind about not helping Marie any further and had gone back to the control room. Mutants came from everywhere rushing the guards to escape. Marie and Remy jumped into the commotion. She held his hand tightly, weaving through the mutants who were trying to escape aimlessly.

Marie knew exactly where to go, and eventually lost the disoriented crowd. She slowed down to a pleasant, normal walk to avoid suspicion. They calmly walked right out the door she and Mystique had entered, completely undetected. It was a miracle, without Mystique's added bonus, escaping would have been near impossible.

They were almost home free when they ran into Magneto's mutants a block or so away. Mystique was not among them. Marie still had Remy's bare hand in hers. John stared at her, noticing the skin-to-skin contact right away. What she had been faking for days had finally dawned on John.

"You don't have your mutation!" John's face contorted in anger and disgust.

Marie gave no answer. She was bound to be discovered sooner or later.

"Get her and the vial!" John ordered to the small band of mutants. "She has no mutation!"

Remy casually leaned down and grabbed a handful of gravel. "You seem to forget that I have mine," Remy remarked, charging the gravel and flinging it at John and the other mutants. A series of small explosions went off as Remy tugged Marie in the opposite direction.

"Nice welcoming party, chere. Care to explain what's going on?" Remy huffed as they took off running. "You seem to make friends as well as I do."

"I, um, well… I sorta double crossed Magneto," Marie replied between breaths.

Remy did a double take and almost tripped.

"I said I'd give him the Kick if he gave me Mystique to help break you out. Then I had a change of heart, and gave the Kick to Mystique, who I guess decided to keep it for herself," Marie explained. "In the meantime giving us our escape, so I'd still say it was a good move."

"You've been a busy girl in my brief absence."

"Yeah, well, left to my own devices…"

"You're as bad as me," he finished for her.

She smiled. They ran through the near empty streets together and Marie wouldn't have had it any other way.

"Aren't you sore?" she asked finally when they reached an empty park and slowed down. "I did operate on you."

"It hurts like a bitch," he answered.

"We need to find somewhere to rest and lay low. The Brotherhood is not happy with me right now."

"Us," he corrected. "The Brotherhood is not happy with _us_. We're in this together, remember?"

"Right," she answered smiling. It was noble of him to just assume her troubles were also his. Funny, now that she thought about it, she had done the same for him with his business with Dukes.

"C'mon, I know just the place to lay low for awhile." He grabbed her hand and he led her out of the park.

Trouble was never very far behind, and it wasn't long before the Brotherhood and Magneto, himself cornered them on an empty street. Marie felt her heart drop into her stomach. She didn't have the Kick or her mutation. Remy was looking pretty rough right now and she suspected his past two days in captivity had taken a toll on him. She even suspected he was lying about the sedative having no effect on him. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he was a little too calm for this situation. Their odds in this fight were not good, not good at all.

"Magneto," Remy greeted pleasantly. "I see you brought all your resources to your aid. I can't help but feel a little flattered."

"The vial, Rogue," Magneto instructed, completely ignoring Remy. "As per our agreement."

Marie didn't know what to do.

"I-I don't have the Kick." Marie managed to stumble the words out.

"Because I do," Remy jumped in.

Marie stared at him, and like magic, he dug a tiny vial from the inside pocket of his coat.

Remy gave Magneto a confused look. "What on earth made you think I wouldn't be carrying it?"

Magneto gave an angry look to John, whose eyes had widened like saucers.

"Rogue had the Kick. I swear I saw him give it to her!" John argued adamantly. "He kept it in her bra!"

Remy laughed. "So I like playing with her breasts, doesn't mean I like to _hide_ stuff in them."

Magneto looked like he was ready to kill John. According to the yarn Remy had just spun, John had gotten him picked up by the Sentinels while the Kick was on him the entire time. Meaning that in order to get the Kick in the first place, Magneto would have had to break Remy out anyway.

"She promised the Kick, in exchange for your freedom," Magneto answered calmly, hiding his fury miraculously well.

Marie imagined that when Magneto was back to full power, John would be paying severely for his 'appeared incompetence'.

"Absolutely." Remy smiled his slick smile. "A deal is a deal, and we wouldn't dream of shirking on it."

"You attacked and ran from my mutants," Magneto answered sharply.

"Sparky, over there threatened Marie. What sort of a gentleman would I be if I didn't protect her?" Remy replied innocently. "We were actually just on our way to see you personally, skip the middle man altogether."

Magneto stared at him suspiciously.

Remy continued on casually, "You know, Mags, I gotta tell you, if your Brotherhood was more organized and disciplined, I'd be more inclined to join up." He tsked disapprovingly. "But this rag tag band of mutants you've got going on here just isn't my style. No finesse."

Remy shook his head in pity then switched gears and tossed Magneto the vial. The man caught it effortlessly.

"A deal's a deal." Remy gave him a gracious bow, looped his arm around Marie, and turned his back on the whole lot of them; confidently striding off down the street. No one came after them. Not one mutant followed them. Marie was bewildered.

When they were a safe distance away, Marie finally asked him, "What just went on back there?"

"Our deal, chere," he answered.

Marie frowned. "No, you just charmed your way out of getting the crap beat out of us. How did you do it?"

He shrugged. "The gift of a good con. Trick is to use a silver tongue if you've got it."

"You had two vials of Kick all along."

"Nope."

Marie crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. All she had to do was ask and Remy would revel in his own genius. It was one of his favourite things to do—dazzle her with his brilliance.

"Alright, explain. I know you're itching to."

He beamed. "One is actually grape Kool-aid."

Marie gaped at him. When had he had time to do that?

"Okay, when did you make the fake vial? We've been together all this time and I've never seen you do it."

"You assume that because you sleep, I do."

"I've seen you sleep, Remy," Marie answered dryly.

"Yeah, but I hardly ever go to bed the same time you do. Once the value of the Kick increased, I made a fake. It was good busy work while you slept naked."

"So who has the fake?"

"Magneto does," he answered. "I thought that was obvious."

"And why's that?"

"Because I told you I wouldn't give him the Kick that day you asked me not to."

"You kept your word for me," she answered in a bit of daze.

"I keep lots of things for you."


	22. Chapter 22

Marie had come to expect certain things from Remy, and ending up back in Mutant Town at the Brothel was one of them. At this rate, they would never reach New Orleans if every couple of days a crisis would break out leading them back to New York. Marie was almost debating renting an apartment here herself.

She found it amusing that the Madame didn't even bat an eye when they were back once again. They headed straight up to Remy's room. Marie was anxious to take a look at his bandages. He was putting on a good show, but Marie knew he was in pain and would need some painkillers soon.

"Take your shirt off too," she instructed bluntly when he had taken his coat off in the room.

He looked a little floored, but did what he was told. She immediately went to his back to check his stitches.

She groaned after removing the bloody bandages. "Remy, you've torn all your stitches." Marie sighed. "I'm going to have to re-stitch them."

He cringed. "Can you get me the bottle in the bottom drawer first?" he asked.

She nodded and went to the bottom drawer, found a bottle of tequila and handed it to him.

"I need a needle and thread."

"Ask the Madame," Remy answered, unscrewing the bottle cap.

Marie did, and a few minutes later came back to find Remy swigging tequila from the bottle. She was afraid he'd down the whole thing.

"Can I have that?" she asked.

He handed her the bottle and she dumped the tequila on the wound, disinfecting it along with the needle and thread.

"Hey!" he cried. "There's rubbing alcohol in the bathroom cupboard for that!"

Marie simply gave him a look as she poked the needle through his skin and began stitching.

"Fuck!" he yelled, waving his hand impatiently. "Give me the bottle! Give me the bottle!"

She handed him what was left of the tequila. He was downing it in great gulps.

"That's not water," she remarked. She'd never seen anyone chug tequila before.

He finished the bottle and slammed it on the nightstand in an attempt to psych himself up.

"Okay," he said, bobbing back a bit in his chair. "I'm ready now."

She continued to stitch and he continued to pretend it didn't hurt. Despite his inability to sit straight in the chair, she stitched him up pretty quick and was thankful the wound wasn't that big to begin with. She re-bandaged him with clean bandages.

"There. Good as new," she said. "Now, let's get you cleaned up."

For drinking at least half a bottle of tequila, Remy was in pretty good shape. He seemed to be on a buzz and nothing more. She guessed it was his high metabolism. She let him have the shower first—he'd been locked up for two days and it was only fair. When he was done and back in his pajama pants, she went to have her shower.

It was weird how they both were pretending that nothing had happened between them; that they hadn't almost had sex, that she hadn't yelled at him to leave, and that he hadn't left. It was in the air floating around them like an unwanted ghost. Both were doing their best to ignore it. She didn't want to think about it, and neither did he. She hadn't let him apologize for it, and she wasn't sure he was going to anyway. They had both said horrible, horrible things to each other and, in light of recent events, had seemed to have made up. Still the hurt was there, and Marie tried to wash it away with the rest of the dirt and blood on her.

It wouldn't wash away.

She climbed from the shower and toweled off. They were in a real mess. She had admitted with every bit of confidence to Mystique that she loved Remy. She just couldn't say it to him, not after what had happened between them. Remy cared for her. She knew that. He just didn't care for her in _that_ way. He probably thought that sleeping with her was like sleeping with his sister or something disturbing like that. Perhaps Remy just didn't sleep with his partners in crime.

Whatever his reasons, she still loved him, and wanted him more than anyone she'd ever met. Rejection really was the greatest aphrodisiac. The one bed would be a problem for her. It was torture to have him so close and yet so far.

She sighed as she slipped into clean pajamas from the Madame. It was a short nightie made of real silk, very feminine from anything she usually wore to bed. All her belongings were in a hotel room in Pennsylvania. At least, she hoped they still were. Maybe tomorrow they could head back and check. It all depended on tonight, whether or not she could continue on like this with him. She put on her game face and prepared to meet Remy and play pretend.

Remy was already in bed when she came from the bathroom. He was on the side with the mirror. He had remembered that she hated that side and left the other open for her. She swallowed a lump in her throat. An awkward silence hung over them as she gingerly approached the bed and climbed in beside him. Remy appeared almost as uneasy as she felt. She settled in and stared at the ceiling. Had she glanced over, she would have seen Remy doing the exact same.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked after a few painfully silent minutes.

"Yeah."

"Why did you come back for me?" Remy asked, turning those eyes on her. "I mean we didn't exactly part on good terms."

He was bringing up their messy incident. Marie was more than uncomfortable now. How could she say she loved him when it was so obvious it wasn't the same for him?

"I couldn't leave you there…with them, regardless of what happened between us." It was the safest answer to give.

He gave her a veiled smile, revealing and hiding everything all at once.

"I thought you were supposed to be ma _Belle Dame sans Merci_?" he replied through the smile.

Marie braved his eyes, finally meeting them with her own. "If I am, does that make you my knight?"

He bit his bottom lip and glanced away. Marie was thankful those eyes were off of her. It was getting too personal, too intimate and she couldn't resist the urge to drown away in that fiery sea of red.

"I have been many different things in my life to many different people, but never a knight," he answered with amusement. "I think for once I'd like to be a knight."

He shifted onto his side, turning his body to face her. It was too much for her. Much too intimate, too dangerous…she was going to get hurt again.

"I don't quite understand—" she had started to say to him. She needed to turn off this moment. The air was suddenly thick with desire and things would spiral out of control again. She didn't want another fight. She didn't want another rejection. She couldn't handle him pulling away again—and still she found her body turning to its side, facing him like a moth to a flame. She didn't want to endure where this was going. But she didn't want to turn back either.

"You understand perfectly, don't you?" he asked in a strange disconnected voice.

He knew.

_Oh God_.

She was falling.

He knew exactly how she felt…

"No," she whispered in a desperate attempt to stop herself from plunging head on into a really bad idea. Everything would change. Their dynamic would change, he had no right to push things this far after their last time. He had no right to toy with her, especially with her body so willing to oblige to any of his demands. No right at all, because she couldn't and wouldn't stop him.

"Your mission had nothing to do with you coming after me, did it?" He kept on. It was torture. "You had another reason to rescue me, didn't you?"

He was looking at her like that lost little boy in the street again…

"No…" she answered weakly as her body leaned in towards his.

He moved quickly as though he might lose his nerve—or she'd smack him—and pressed his lips firmly to hers. They could be heading down the exact same path as last time, and she'd still gleefully go. She couldn't fight him and she couldn't deny herself his touch. She felt the giddy rush that came with the instant contact of the kiss, and she was an all too willing participant.

The kiss started off innocently enough, but things like that never stay innocent once prolonged. Soon they were in each other's arms, hungrily mingling their tongues with one another.

He tasted like cinnamon; not the cheap, artificial flavour of gum, but actual cinnamon sticks. His tongue danced desperately around hers, like he couldn't quite get enough. He had maneuvered his body on top of hers and wrapped his arms tightly around her; melting with her beneath the crisp, white sheets. She could feel him hard against her thigh and she softly moaned. They shouldn't be doing this. Marie _knew_ she shouldn't be doing this, but she was kissing him back with equal enthusiasm and easily getting lost in the moment and drowning in lust.

He pulled away from her to catch his breath. His eyes said he wanted her, and badly. No one had ever looked at her quite like that. She could still taste him on her lips. She could still feel him pressed warmly against her thigh. She needed to gain back her control and her dignity. Deep down she wouldn't be used, she just had to convince her body of that.

When he came back to her, he placed his lips on her neck, slowly working his way down. She gasped in pleasure as his hand slid up the thin, silk nightie she wore, and delicately cupped her breast. His fingers seared with heat as he slowly traced her nipple with the faintest touch, sending jolts of pleasure coursing through her body. She protested in a slight whimper when he removed his hand from her breast, but was quickly pacified when he replaced his hand with his mouth. His tongue swirled over the soft fabric, making her cry out in delight.

His other hand moved up under the silk to her other breast, while his mouth teased her above the fabric with the other, slowly working her into a passion fueled frenzy. Her hands found their way to his broad shoulders and up into his hair as she leaned her upper body into him, greedily wanting more.

He pulled his mouth from her clothed nipple and inched the nightie slowly up over her head in the most seductive undressing of her life. He let the fabric slide in a bare whisper of a touch over her naked skin, sending erotic shivers over her body. Her skin became alive with desire and an aching for his body to cover hers, chasing away the night chill that perked up her nipples.

He hovered above her, enjoying the view of her newly exposed body. She became more alive with every second those eyes trailed over her skin with the sweetest longing. She felt him stiffen up even harder against her thigh—a feat she thought wasn't possible. With Remy it was.

She had never wanted anyone so badly in her life. She now fully understood the most carnal of needs to touch another human being. The heat was intoxicating. Remy's body emitted intense warmth and radiated ardently with life, an exact replica of how she felt. It had never been like this with Bobby. Remy had been right, she'd just been touching the wrong people. She was also now singing the cure's praises loudly in her head.

Remy's lips were back on top of hers as though he had held off from her as long as he could, no longer content with just looking at her, now needing to touch. She welcomed him back eagerly, until his fingers laced slowly under the elastic band of her panties. She pulled away from him, her mind finally winning control over her senses.

"I thought you couldn't with me?" she asked, meeting his eyes.

"That was fucking, chere. You can't just be a one night stand to me," he answered, bringing his lips back to hers and kissing her softly between his words. "This right here is something different. This isn't fucking."

It was as romantic as Remy would ever get, and like a drawn out torture, his hands removed her panties at a snail's pace. Marie couldn't keep her hands or body from him, not after a declaration like that. She was now more than willing to screw him three ways from Sunday, and it was maddening to have him move slower than molasses when all she wanted was him hard, fast, and now.

"Always so impatient, ma cherie," he teased. "You'll be angry if I tear my stitches again."

She gently pushed him onto his back into the bed. He willingly followed her direction, excitement flashing through his eyes.

"Then I guess I'll have to take one for the team," she answered in a husky voice as she slid on top of him.

His eyes flickered like a flame while she positioned herself to take him. Remy was more than willing to let her take the reins, his desire shined in his eyes like rubies. His face contorted with pleasure and silent moans as Marie slowly rolled her hips, gradually impaling herself onto him.

She leaned forward, taking him in deeper. He moaned in delight, firmly grasping her hips with his hands. He leaned up, taking a nipple in his mouth and softly suckled her between moans. Marie lost herself in the steady waves of pleasure, arching her back in rapture as her climax overtook her. She cried out in sheer joy as Remy held her harder, guiding her hips to his own climax. He shuddered beneath her, and Marie collapsed on top him in exhausted bliss.

His arms wrapped tightly around her, and she moved over to her side, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Promise me you'll still come with me to New Orleans, ma petit Rat de Rivière," he whispered.

Marie couldn't answer him. The nagging feeling of duty and responsibility was creeping back. With the Sentinels running loose, and the government implanting mutants with controlling chips, Marie couldn't ignore the world with Remy forever.

He sighed in her ear. "I need you more than they do."

"Yes," she answered.


	23. Chapter 23

Emma Frost gave him a petulant glare.

"Absolutely not, Robert," she answered in an icy tone that equally matched her last name.

"Please, Emma. I need you to check on her," Bobby pleaded. "It's been over a week and she hasn't checked in. You've done it before."

"I said, no. Unlike you, I trust Storm's judgment. Plus, just because I can use cerebro to snoop into other people's minds, doesn't mean I like to or want to."

"Look, I'm just worried about her, that's all. I've met the man she's with, and he's sketchy, you know?"

Emma smiled wickedly, turning her frosty blue eyes on him at full power. "Oh, I get it now. I don't even have to read your mind to get it," Emma answered. "It really burns you up that she isn't here pining for you. Your ego has taken quite a crash since she left hasn't it? What does dear, sweet Kitty think about all this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bobby answered stubbornly.

"Oh, I think you do, and do you want to know what I think? I think it's sick. Sick that you're supposedly in love with one girl, but like having the other around to boost your ego. You like knowing that if things don't work out with Kitty, you can always go back to Rogue. It gets you off knowing you're the only person brave enough to touch her even after her cure."

"That is not—" Bobby started angrily.

"There is never love enough for two, Robert. And to make your decision easier, I'll tell you a secret: she doesn't think about you anymore. Not in good terms or bad terms," Emma replied coyly. "Her taste seems to run a bit closer to home these days. As close as Louisiana, I'd say."

"You're a bitch!" Bobby snapped angrily before storming from the room.

"So I've been told," Emma answered back dryly, returning to her studies.

It was Emma's opinion that Marie needed to enjoy the world and explore life. Not remain cooped up in a mansion where she would never get the full effect of what the world had to offer her. Emma knew from the moment Marie was given this mission that the point was to get her out into the world, out discovering her life and the simple joys that would come with her decision to have taken the cure.

Storm believed that once Marie had her fill, she'd return to her responsibilities to the team. What Storm hadn't expected was just how well Marie and Gambit sparked off each other. Emma realized it the first time she'd finally gotten a glimpse into Gambit's mind, then, shortly after in Marie's.

Emma was interested to wait and see which one would convince which one first. Whether it was Marie, to convince Gambit to return to the mansion and join the X-men, or whether it would be Gambit, convincing Marie to abandon the team and stay with him. Both Marie and Gambit had toyed with the ideas the other one presented. In fact, it was Emma's favourite little guilty pleasure, peeking into their minds on occasion just to see what the score was.

Storm was getting a lot more than she had bargained for when she set up this mission, and Emma always did love a good drama. She never let on that she knew anything about what was going between the responsible Marie, and the nefarious Gambit. The last thing she needed was that pompous ass, Drake, meddling things up.

Emma smiled. It was nice to see Bobby so worked up at the thought of Marie climbing out of her box. It let him know the playing level, and it also let him deal with the consequences of letting her go. Something he hadn't had to do yet.

Because of Marie's past mutation, she wasn't exactly a big hit with the boys here in the date department. But outside the mansion, there were plenty of willing and available men. Bobby still thought he could have Marie if he wanted to, and liked having her sad and lonely for when he came back to rescue her from her misery. It was disgusting to Emma, and it made her resolve to keep Marie out with the Cajun as long as possible. She had even twisted the truth a bit to Storm, stating that Marie was close to bringing him back— when in fact, she seemed far from it.

The possibility of romance hadn't even crossed Storm's mind when she'd set this up. Strict, dependable, tough-as-nails Marie would bring Gambit back and would be impervious to his charms. Ha! That was yet another laugh to Emma. It had occurred to Storm that since Marie was a female, Gambit would be a tiny bit more co-operative, but Storm underestimated exactly how much interest in Marie Gambit actually had. The last time Emma secretly checked in, it was a lot.

* * *

Marie awoke, toasty warm, with a set of warm lips trailing delicately over her collar bone. She sighed softly and instinctively twirled her fingers through Remy's hair. He glanced up to meet her eyes and gave her a lazy smile.

It was a marvelous way to start the day, something Marie could get used to. Now that she was awake, Remy's kisses became more demanding. Soon she was rolling in the sheets with him, riding him languidly in the morning sun. His eyes twinkled in a brilliant ruby red as he danced his hands over her breasts and stomach. A very good way to start the day. He came quickly, and Marie dimly wondered just how long he'd been awake waiting for her. Suddenly, the idea of him watching her while she slept was no longer creepy, but kind of sweet.

She climbed off of him, flopping back onto her side of the bed to catch her breath. Remy proved to be a very considerate lover and, in post coital bliss, proceeded to work her to her own orgasm with his fingers. Satisfied, they both remained in a dazed state in bed. He made no effort to leave the bed and begin their journey to his home town. Instead, he chose to snuggle up to her and close his eyes, eventually drifting back to sleep. Marie absently stroked his hair and let her mind wander.

The team loomed over her. She had valuable information that would help the team nip the whole Sentinel-Registration thing in the bud. She should have been running back to the mansion with it, but then there was Remy.

He was something that was just for her, something that she could greedily hoard to herself. She wanted to stay with Remy and have fun and romance. She wanted the freedom he offered. He had not chosen a side; maybe she could do the same. She wasn't defined by the X-men, right? She could revoke her duties and live a normal life, and wake up every morning toasty warm with Remy's lips brushing across her. And she could go back home, back down south to live her life in quiet tranquility, ignoring the world and its problems. He needed her more than they did.

Except, she had important information to report.

She couldn't mail it. It was too important, she didn't trust the mail. No, this was something she had to make sure got back to the mansion safely in her own two hands. She had to make Remy understand how important this was. New Orleans would have to wait…unless she went to Westchester now, while he was sleeping…

No, secrecy had gotten them in far more trouble than any one of their screaming matches. Remy was touchy on the subject of betrayal, and if he awoke with her gone, he'd panic. One of these days she'd get him to reveal why he was so damn paranoid. She suspected it had to do with his work and family.

Marie carefully slipped from Remy's grasp and out of the bed, sitting up. She reached for the phone on the nightstand, and dialed the mansion. She should at least check in and let Storm know what she'd found out at the compound.

Of course Storm never answered the phone. Heaven forbid the woman would pick up whenever Marie phoned. Once again, she was stuck talking to Bobby. At least this time Remy was sleeping, so there was no need for her to get all flustered and concerned about his reaction to the conversation.

"Marie! Are you okay?" Bobby asked alarmed.

She was getting sick of his concerns. She wasn't a baby. Christ, was Remy the only one who treated her like she was an adult?

"I'm _fine_, Bobby," she droned. "Is Storm available?"

"Yeah, she's here somewhere. Are you coming home soon?"

So many questions.

"Depends," she answered flatly.

"On what?"

"On what Storm has to say, could you please go get her."

"Is there something wrong?"

"Damn it, Bobby! Just get Storm!" she snapped loudly.

Remy shifted behind her and she heard him sit up. She had no time to react when Remy deftly snatched the phone from her hands.

"I believe the lady said she would like to speak with Storm," Remy spoke into the receiver. "Perhaps if you will not get Ororo for her, you will get her for me, non?"

He handed the phone back to Marie.

"He put you on hold and is getting Storm," Remy answered before sinking back beneath the blankets and closing his eyes.

"Um, thanks," Marie said a little concerned. Bobby was probably furious with her right now and…and…who really cared? Bobby had no say in her life anymore. No impact on anything she did. The dawning of this revelation felt nice. She was her own person. Funny, she hadn't thought of herself as single individual in a long time.

When Storm came on the line, Marie explained everything she'd found in the compound and the events leading up to it. Obviously she omitted the more intimate aspects of herself and Remy, but she gave Storm everything else.

Storm was concerned. The Brotherhood gathering ranks, Sentinels out of control, the government using new methods to herd and control mutants. The list went on.

"Marie, we need those files as soon as possible. The Sentinels are running amok, they need to be stopped. We need you back here immediately," Storm answered.

She glanced over to Remy. She wasn't sure whether or not he was sleeping.

"But what about Gambit?" she asked.

Storm sighed. "If he won't come, you'll just have to leave him. We don't have time anymore, Marie. We need you back at home. You're part of the team and we need all the numbers we can get, especially with Magneto back in business."

"Okay," Marie answered feebly. It was her responsibility as a concerned mutant to help where she could. She was an X-man first and foremost. She knew that, but…

The line went dead, and Marie sat with the receiver in her hand. When she turned to face him, Remy was already watching her carefully with a grim look on his face.

"Remy, I need to go back to the mansion. The team needs me." She didn't sound happy when she said it. She had finally proved she was a viable member of the team, and she hated it. It was the worst timing possible. She had already promised to go with him, now she was needed with the X-men.

"I'm not joining the team," he answered quietly.

Marie bit her lip. "The Sentinels need to be stopped. I- I can't wait for you."

"What about your mission?" He grasped desperately.

"Storm's just reassigned me. I have to go back. It's imperative that I go back," Marie answered. "This is bigger than us, and it's what I believe in. Nothing will ever be fair for mutants if we don't stand up and fight for equal rights."

"So you're going then?"

"I have to."

"With or without me?"

She swallowed a hard lump in her throat. It was the question she'd been dreading.

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"I don't know."

"How much of your life and happiness are you going to sacrifice for them?" he asked angrily.

"Remy, don't do this—"

"It's always something, isn't it? Nothing's changed there at all. It's still exactly the same as it was when I left. Groomed for the greater cause."

"Remy—"

He gave her a bitter, defeated smile, closing himself off from her. "I'll drive you home."

"We're not over just because I'm going back," she answered defensively.

Remy climbed from the bed and slipped on his jeans. "You say that now."

"Seriously, don't be like this."

"You took the cure for a reason, chere. You have a chance to live a normal life. When is it you plan on doing that?"

"They need me."

"And what about what you need?"

Marie sighed in frustration. He was being so difficult and melodramatic. It wasn't like she wasn't coming back. She wasn't dumping him. Why was he going on like this was the end?

"They're my friends and my family. Why can't you understand that I have to do this?"

"Because you _don't_ have to."

"It won't be that long—you could even stay with me. You don't have to join."

"How many times do I have to say that I'm not going back before you believe it?" he snapped.

That did it.

Marie shut herself off from him. "Time is wasting. Are you driving me back or not?" she snipped back angrily.

He sighed in contempt. "Whenever you're ready."


	24. Chapter 24

The traffic was murder. They had been stuck in a car he'd borrowed from the brothel for fifteen minutes. Marie wanted to talk so badly, wanted to clear the air. Remy returned to his usual habits and cranked up the car stereo, drowning out the impatient honking of horns from the surrounding vehicles. Marie felt horrible. She had promised she'd go with him to New Orleans, and now was heading back to the mansion.

Remy had made it clear that he wasn't staying. Not even for her. She didn't know what he had against the mansion, and she doubted she'd find out now. Remy was as tight lipped as ever. She loved him dearly, and he'd all but declared his love for her last night, but he wasn't willing to budge on the mansion issue.

Deep down, she didn't want to go back. It felt like a chore, that, and she'd be leaving Remy. She had just gotten him back and now they were parting again. She wished he'd see things her way and stay at the mansion. He really didn't have to join the team, she just wanted him there.

She had gotten very used to his company, so used to it that she'd slept with him after only knowing him a week. She had never been that type of girl, but a week with Remy seemed like an eternity. It seemed right. She thought that they 'got' each other and that he understood her ties to the team. He understood everything else about her better than anyone she'd met.

The traffic started moving again, and Marie quietly put her hand on his lap. It was a small peace gesture. He glanced over at her briefly and gave her a bittersweet smile. He didn't like the situation either. Marie had nothing to say to make it better. Her team needed her. Yet, at the very same time, he needed her. Who knew what sort of trouble Remy would find himself in after they parted ways? He had a knack for finding trouble. Who would be his wingman and have his back? Who would be there to pull bits of glass from his skin and stitch him up? Who would keep him from buying ridiculously flashy sports cars with other people's money?

He moved one of his hands from the steering wheel and placed it on top of her hand. They didn't speak. Both just watched the road. Marie felt a small panic creep up when the mansion came into site. She was home.

Remy silently pulled the car into the vast driveway and parked halfway, not pulling up to the mansion completely. He put the car into park and both remained silent in the car.

"Well…" He sighed. "Here we are."

"Yeah."

They sat quietly for a few minutes in unbearable silence before Remy opened his car door and got out. Startled, Marie followed him from the car. He walked around to her side and shifted uncomfortably back and forth as they both faced each other on the pavement.

"So…" he said finally. "I guess this is it."

Marie's voice caught in her throat.

He held out his hand to her in a 'let's part amicably' sort of way. To Marie, it was cold and impersonal. He was trying to spare both their feelings by not being more intimate. She had no idea how long she'd be at the mansion, how long the team needed her. She took his hand and gave it a firm shake. She kept her hand in his until he slowly pulled away. She glanced up at him and regretted it. He was staring at her with a lost look in his eyes.

"Remy?" she whispered softly.

The look vanished from his eyes and gave her his signature smile. "Well, I guess I'll see y'round, chere," he said in a pleasant tone.

Marie smiled back with her mouth alone. Her eyes betrayed her sadness in their amicable parting. Would she really see him again?

"Good bye, Remy," she answered weakly.

"Bye, Marie." He turned his back to her and headed back to the car as she headed towards the mansion.

Marie stopped herself in mid step and turned to him.

"Remy!" she called back despairingly.

He turned too quickly at her voice, caught himself looking desperate, and very casually walked back around the car to her.

"Yeah?"

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He didn't hesitate to kiss back, snaking his arms firmly around her waist and up her back. She moved her hand to the back of his head, pulling him roughly to her mouth. She was kissing him like she'd never see him again, because she had the sinking feeling that she wouldn't.

He finally broke from the kiss and pulled slightly away from her. His arms still laced around her.

"You're making it really hard for me to just turn and walk away," he murmured softly.

"Then stay with me. You could join the team for me," she pleaded back breathlessly, before kissing him again. "We could be together."

"I've never been one for teams, chere," he said between kisses. "But I do well with pairs. Why don't you come with me?"

Her plan to get him to stay was backfiring.

More kisses.

"I can't. You know that."

"You know I don't do well without you." His lips brushed warmly against hers.

"I won't be gone long." She sighed as she pulled him back into another breathless kiss.

* * *

Storm was in a meeting with Logan, Bobby and Emma when there was a loud commotion in the hallway. Storm opened the door, puzzled to see students running eagerly to the windows of the second floor. Logan was beside her instantly, grabbing a passing student by the sleeve.

"Hey!" Jubilee cried in displeasure as Logan yanked her back.

"What's going on?" Logan asked, up in arms.

"Marie's back," Jubilee answered with a giggle. "And she making out with a guy built for sex in the driveway!"

"Jubilee!" Storm reprimanded.

'Well, God doesn't make men _that_ good looking for anything else!" she rattled out in a cheeky tone, quickly pulling away and following the other students.

Storm and Logan went to the window to peer out with Bobby hot behind them. Sure enough, there was Marie, in plain sight, out on the driveway locking lips furiously with none other than Gambit. Storm had a shocked expression on her face and let out a small 'Oh'.

Logan raised his eyebrows and looked at Storm. "Well, you were right," he said wryly. "She brought him back."

Storm looked at him wide eyed with a bit of a surprised laugh. "Yes…" She hesitated. "Although not exactly how I expected her to."

They both turned back to the window and gaped out of it with Bobby, who seemed speechless. They all studied the pair with some degree of surprise.

Logan frowned. "Is that his hand on her ass?"

The three watched as the couple below finally broke apart, and Marie fled back towards the mansion. Her expression was impossible to read with her quick fleet to the doorway. Gambit didn't move from the car. He stood frozen beside it, like he couldn't leave even if he really wanted to.

"Why is he just standing there? Why isn't he coming in?" Storm asked to no one in particular.

"Or better yet, why isn't he leaving?" Bobby remarked bitterly with clear disdain in his voice.

Gambit remained a statue, posed perfectly beside the car.

Logan burst out laughing as he watched the mutant on the driveway. "He's waiting," Logan answered through his laugh.

"For what?" Both Storm and Bobby asked concerned.

Logan motioned back to the window for them to watch. "For Marie," he answered thoughtfully, returning his gaze to Gambit.

Bobby and Storm returned to watching the driveway. Not sure exactly what was going on.

Several minutes later, Marie was running back to the car towards Gambit, this time with her suitcase in her hand and a smile that rivaled the sun itself. The wind caught her hair and she was laughing, throwing her arms back around Gambit as he effortlessly swung her around in a circle. He gently put her down and took her suitcase from her, gallantly throwing it into the trunk. He then rushed back to grab her door open for her.

"What is she doing?" Bobby cried incredulously, his hands now flat on the window glass as Marie climbed into the car, with Gambit closing the door for her.

"She's leaving," Storm answered Bobby in bewilderment.

They all watched as Gambit moved to the driver's side door and went to get in. He stopped abruptly, and looked up at the very window they all stared at him from. He stared up at them all for one brief second before giving a quick, two-fingered salute, and climbed into the car.

"Well, aren't you going to stop her?" Bobby shouted angrily. "She's supposed to be here with us helping with our cause! Helping the mutants!"

Storm and Logan both stood immovable at the window. Bobby moved from the window in an attempt to go get Marie.

Storm held him back, grabbing him by the shoulder. "She _is_ helping, Bobby," Storm answered carefully. "She's saving one mutant."

"From what?"

"Probably himself," Storm mused as the car pulled away from the driveway and sped off down the road.

"This is bullshit!" Bobby snarled, stalking angrily from the room.

Emma, who remained in her seat the entire time, only laughed. She got up from her chair and sauntered out of the room. Logan and Storm were left to themselves to discuss the situation.

"Well, Logan?" Storm asked.

The burly, little man shrugged, keeping a mundane look on his face. "She completed her mission. She brought him back to the mansion—though I don't think you're gonna get that favour from him."

Storm smiled. "Did you see how happy she was running down that driveway?" she asked.

"Yeah. That smile's the only thing keeping me from going after her," he answered softly.

"Me too." Storm sighed. "He doesn't owe me anymore. I'd say he far exceeded anything I could have asked of him as an X-man, making her smile like that."

There was a quiet knock at the door, and both turned to see Warren in the doorway. He held a flash drive and a single sheet of folded note paper in his hand. He handed both to Storm.

"She's really gone this time, isn't she?" Warren asked, unsure of the answer himself.

Logan nodded.

Warren made a grim face. "I thought so," he answered. "Funny how one little sentence kinda confirms it." He sighed and headed off down the hallway.

Storm opened up the note that was carelessly folded in half. Logan peered over her shoulder, reading it silently.

'_He needed me more, and perhaps I need him. —M'_

Storm fidgeted with the flash drive in her hand. "Do you think she'll ever come back?"

Logan smiled. "Everyone comes home eventually." He put a firm arm around Storm's shoulder. "Besides, sooner or later she's gonna want her boyfriend to meet her family."

"He already knows me," Storm answered with a bittersweet smile.

"He sure as hell doesn't know me, and I'm the closest that girl's got to family," Logan answered. "Come on, 'Ro, I say we check out that info she got us and down a couple beers."

Storm slipped her hand playfully around Logan's waist. "You know, that actually sounds like a really good idea."

Logan paused at the doorway. "Hey, I never did ask, why'd that kid owe you a favour anyway?"

Storm stifled a laugh. "I beat that arrogant little son of bitch in a steep game of poker almost seven years ago. He bet everything he had."

Logan laughed whole heartily along with her.

"It still worked out in his favour in the end." Storm sighed. "Luckiest mutant I've ever met."


	25. Chapter 25

She had made the right decision. She had helped out the team by acquiring valuable information to put a stop to the secret government atrocities. She had done her part, made her contribution to making the world a better place. She would always have that small feeling in the pit of her stomach that she could have, should have, done more. But ultimately, she had far exceeded what she thought she was ever capable of doing in the first place.

Whether she liked it or not, (and right now she did) she was human. She was no longer a mutant and it was high time she appreciated what she had done when she took the cure. Upon meeting Remy, the plus side of the cure far outweighed the negatives. She could touch—physically touch another human being and she planned on doing just that. She wanted to touch him as much as possible before things went back to the way they were before.

It lingered in the back of her mind. Magneto. Mystique. Both had been subjected to the cure and both had their respective mutations returning. It meant that in due time, hers might also return. So, she had made the decision right there on that driveway. Right there while Remy kissed her like there was no tomorrow. She wanted to live out her human life in quiet tranquility down south, toasty warm and waking up with Remy's lips trailing across her body.

When, and even if, her mutation came back there would always be other battles, other monstrosities to be stopped by the X-men. Right now, Marie was simply Marie. In the end it was worth it to leave the way she did. She reasoned the team would be fine without her, they hadn't faired too badly without her last time on Alcatraz, or the past week she'd been gone.

She figured they understood. No one had stopped her from leaving. Not even Logan. She had expected Logan, of all people, to make a scene. He had always been the person she was closest to at the mansion. She had expected him to try and talk her out of it like he always did.

It meant only one thing.

She had Logan's blessing.

She had _their_ blessing.

Playing superhero could wait. Her newly discovered life couldn't. She couldn't help but think that this was supposed to happen all along. When she looked over at Remy, she confirmed it.

Remy was smiling at her as their plane landed in the New Orleans airport. His eyes shone with a soft red glow. He was home, and couldn't have looked happier. Marie knew part of the reason was because she was with him, but his excited, child-like joy to be flying on the plane seemed a little unparalleled. He even ate her bag of pretzels when she wasn't looking, and spent most of the flight with his face pressed up to plane window rather than watching the tiny in-flight TV screen. She was sure everyone else on the plane thought he was first time flyer. He wasn't, it had just been a really long time since he was able to fly.

She had given Remy back his freedom, and he in turn, convinced her to enjoy hers. She had almost got him to say 'yes' to joining the team. Given more time, she knew he eventually would. He hated being apart from her, even if he wouldn't say it out loud.

When the time came that they were needed back with X-men, she knew Remy would join. Not only for her, but because deep down, underneath his tough, jaded demeanor, he really did believe in Charles Xavier's dream. He just wasn't ready to admit that, and he wasn't ready to face his demons and go back. When the time came for him to return, she would be with him.

They took a cab to Remy's apartment. He excitedly pointed out all his favourite places and places 'he just knew' she'd love. He leaned across her numerous times, pointing quickly at passing landmarks and rattling off explanations that tended to trail off into French. It was easy to share in his excitement. Marie hadn't been down south in years and although she'd been to New Orleans maybe twice at the most in her life, it still felt closer to home than New York.

The taxi stopped, as per Remy's directions, outside an old, red brick building with ornate metal sculpting making up the long shared balcony's elaborate design. Drooping plants hung lazily from planters, offsetting the stark white trim around the windows and frames. It was the sort of place she imagined he would live, something very _classic New Orleans._

"We're here," Remy announced as though trumpets should have been playing in the background.

He eagerly took her up to his apartment, getting the key from an elderly man, who sat at a shabby desk in the front doorway.

"Nice to have you back, Remy," the man greeted, giving Remy a solid pat on the arm. "How long's it been?"

"Almost a year, Dan," Remy answered.

He quickly introduced Marie to the man named Dan, who turned out to be the landlord, and carried her bags up the narrow flight of stairs. Remy stopped at the door at the end of the hallway and fiddled with the key in the lock.

"If you don't like it, we can always move," he was saying to her, his voice just a smidge jittery.

She smiled, he was nervous about bringing her home. It was cute. There was no trace of that cocky, arrogant, self-assured man she knew as Gambit to be found here outside his door.

"I'm sure it's perfect," she reassured, pulling him into a kiss outside the door.

He abandoned the lock, choosing instead, to linger with her like lovers in a doorway.

End


End file.
